A Summer of Secrets
by Dreamer076
Summary: James is Lily's new next door neighbour. Will this lead to romance or disaster? Andy has invited Ted Tonks on an Egyptian holiday. But Sirius has also invited a tribe of Hufflepuff girls as part of an elaborate plan to get the one who got away. Will Andy and Tonks be able to keep their relationship secret – without cursing anyone? And will Sirius' hare-brained scheme actually work?
1. Next Door To The Potters

**Monday July 18**

* * *

**\- Lily -**

* * *

Lily was walking down a corridor on prefect patrol. It was dim, quiet and deserted – it was clearly after midnight. She should be getting back to her dorm soon, but something felt odd. Some of the windows must have been left open – a dream-like fog was drifting around the edges of the corridor. And where was Lily's patrol partner? She glanced around and, instead of seeing Remus, Lily noticed a different figure appear at the end of the corridor.

Lily felt her heart leap as she recognised the tall figure walking towards her, with his messy black hair.

"Evans," James called, a swagger in his honey-warm voice.

"Potter," Lily replied at once, her tone the usual brisk no-nonsense reply. "You shouldn't be out of bed after curfew."

"But I was looking for you." Smooth as ever, James sauntered over to where Lily stood near the corner.

"Why?" Lily said, hands on her hips.

"You know why." James' voice was softer now, and he'd stopped much closer to her than was appropriate for a pair of acquaintances. Lily could see the swirls of brown and green in his hazel eyes. His long perfect nose was only inches from hers. Lily should take a step back – James always left her a way out if she wanted it – but she didn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily whispered, a hitch in her breathing.

James stared deep into her eyes for a moment, then sighed, took a step back, ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and turned to go. "Whatever, Lily. I won't wait forever, you know."

As though this thought had never occurred to her, Lily's heart clenched in shock. A sudden wave of terror washed over her.

"James," she said quickly. He turned back to her, that hopeful boyish grin now on his handsome face.

"Ye-es?" he said, stretching out the word and quirking an eyebrow.

Lily had to squash a return grin. It was her turn to saunter up to James Potter. He stood stock still, eyes drinking her in and she moved closer – too close for a pair of acquaintances. She stopped near enough to hear his breathing, so close she had to tilt her head up to see his warm hazel eyes.

James just smiled down at her for a moment, a soft contented smile this time – with none of his usual arrogance.

"Lily," he said softly, as though her name was sweet on his lips. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and then his hand slid to cup her neck. Lily's heart skipped a beat. James just waited, as though content to stand here, drowning in her eyes, all night. He was waiting for her to make the next move. Heart hammering, Lily leaned up, on tiptoe. Her lips met James' as he angled his head towards her.

The kiss was warm and soft at first. James' hand massaged her neck and his other hand wrapped around her lower back. He pulled her closer to him. Lily's hands were around his neck, one drifting to his messy black hair, pressing closer still. The kiss deepened, an intensity rising in both of them, and they-

Bang!

Lily woke with a start, her head bouncing off the window she'd been leaning against. She gazed around, dizzy and disoriented at first. Where had James gone? Things were just getting good. But then, as the huge windscreen and the seats around her came into focus, she remembered where she was.

Lily Evans was on the Knight Bus, headed to her friend Greta Catchlove's house to spend the remainder of her summer holidays. Lily's heart jumped again at the thought – not of her holiday with Greta, but with the fact that James Potter lived next door to the Catchloves. However, Lily reminded herself (and her heart – which was still beating with traitorous excitement after her dream), she and James were not dating.

Despite their frequent forays into broom cupboards at the end of last year, Lily still didn't trust James enough to commit to being his girlfriend. They'd agreed that, for this holidays, they would remain label-less, and catch up if it suited them. Lily wasn't sure how she felt about this arrangement – except that she was eager to see James again. Rather more eager than she felt was wise, but one can't control the heart.

To Lily, who liked to be in control of everything in her life, this was a constant source of irritation. Ironically, she'd spent years wishing she could control James' heart, and turn his attentions away from her. Now, as her dream had exposed, she would feel lost without his warm affection. Lily sighed at the complicated mess and looked out the window.

They were rolling through a bleak marshland. The Knight Bus had not been anywhere interesting (that Lily had seen) since she had boarded it – she checked her watch – two hours ago. No wonder she'd fallen asleep. That and the fact that she was awake most nights – worried about her father's failing health, her mother's rising anxiety nervosa, and her sister's complete lack of empathy. If Lily's father's days weren't numbered, she would have been grateful for the reprieve of disappearing to Greta's house for the summer.

As it was, Lily alternately cursed Bellatrix Black for threatening Lily's safety, and herself, for getting involved in the whole messy plot last term. If she'd kept her nose out of it, Bellatrix wouldn't be looking for revenge. But if Lily hadn't intervened, James and the Marauders might have found themselves in more trouble than they could handle. It had certainly looked that way when Lily had arrived with help.

While Lily would be safe in Godric's Hollow for the summer, she would miss precious time with her family. Still, her father's health rose and fell in waves – he might be doing better by the Christmas holidays. As he'd pointed out to Lily before he left, he'd been spending most of his time lately sleeping – he was hardly good company at the moment.

Still, Lily savoured every moment they had together. Even when he fell asleep watching one of the old movies they both loved, Lily would leave it on, sharing the couch with him as it ended, sometimes even slipping up to put on a new movie, just so they could be in the same space a few minutes more. There would come a time when that was no longer possible, and Lily dreaded it with every fibre of her being.

"Right, next stop, Godric's Hollow," announced the driver.

Lily Evans was almost thrown out of her seat as the knight bus lurched with a sudden bang. When Lily sat up, pushing her long red hair out of her eyes, the bus had appeared on a narrow lane in a quaint village. Cottages lined each side of the road, several of them jumping abruptly backward as the bus mounted the pavement.

"Careful Ern!" chided the matronly conductor, waving the black umbrella she used as walking stick.

"Settle down, Mrs Shunpike," the driver replied, calm as a canary cream despite nearly hitting the local church. "It's all under control." Ernie Prang, grey haired despite his middle age, turned his owl-like gaze on Lily.

"Now, whereabouts in Godric's Hollow, Miss?"

"Er-" said Lily, gazing around at the tidy little lanes with their white-washed cottages. In truth, Lily had never been in Godric's Hollow before. Her green almond shaped eyes, normally bright with intelligence (or a flare of temper) were furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you visiting, dear?" said Mrs Shunpike kindly.

"The Catchloves." Lily was to be staying with her friend and yearmate at Hogwarts, Greta Catchlove.

"Who?" barked Ernie, causing an entire stone wall to dodge out of the way as he turned in his seat to look at her. Mrs Shunpike shook her head in dismay.

"Er, next to the Potters?" Lily tried, becoming rather worried now. Why hadn't she asked Greta for directions? All she knew was that the Catchloves lived in Godric's Hollow, and that Greta sometimes saw James Potter practicing quidditch – or showing off, more likely – from her house.

"Ah the Potters," said Ernie, turning a very sharp left that put the bus up onto two wheels as it squeezed into the narrow lane. Squawks of disapproval rang out from the upper level. "Old family, them. This'll be the one you're looking for then."

The knight bus screeched to a halt in front of a large sandstone gateway. A decorative iron gate with the name 'Catchlove' woven into the metalwork, was standing open. To the right was a simpler wooden fence, like one might see in a farm yard. A letterbox made from an old milk pail read 'Potter'. Behind that was a stone cottage, two stories high with roses climbing over the front wall. Lily couldn't see James, or anywhere he might have the space to practice quidditch, in the cottage's tiny yard.

"New residents, these are," Ern said, indicating the white stone gateway with his thumb. "Only moved in fifty years back. What did you say their name was?"

Lily was jolted away from the window and back into the conversation. "Catchlove."

"Looks like someone's waiting to meet you, deary," Mrs Shunpike said.

Putting her attention back into the correct driveway, where it belonged, Lily saw a willowy half-Indian girl with a long black plait. Beside her stood a lanky house elf, looking imperiously up at the bus.

"Right," Lily said, grabbing her backpack. Mrs Shunpike levitated Lily's trunk down the stairs, deposited it beside Lily, and the knight bus was off again with another lurching bang.

"Lily!" squealed Greta, flinging her arms around her friend in a hug.

"Greta!" Lily squeaked, her own excitement dampened by her inability to breathe.

A whip-crack announced the departure of the house elf and Lily's trunk.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" Greta announced, grinning at Lily as though they'd been apart for two years rather than two weeks. Greta's enthusiasm was kind of nice. Before Lily had become best friends with Greta last year, her closest friend had been Severus Snape. And while he'd been loyal (up until he wasn't) and he'd shared Lily's interests (apart from his unfortunate obsession with the dark arts), Severus had never been exactly overjoyed to see her – not in the bouncy, bubbly way Greta was.

"Its good to see you, too," Lily said, extricating herself from the hug.

"Come on, I'll show you everything," Greta said, linking arms with Lily. They set off down the long pebbly driveway.

"Those are our new goalposts," Great said proudly, pointing out a set of very tall quidditch goals visible to the left of the driveway. "The Potters got some last year and Dad and I convinced Mother we needed some, too." Greta flashed Lily a pleased grin.

This gave Lily an excuse to stare at the Potters' estate some more. The high sandstone wall dividing the Potters' and the Catchlove's had changed to a low wooden-railing fence and Lily could see that, behind the quaint cottage, the Potters' yard continued a very long way. In the far distance Lily could see what looked more like a small castle than a house. In between stood a lake, a small wood, a lot of manicured grass, and a full-size private quidditch pitch. Lily could make out three figures on brooms zooming around the closest goals.

"Wow, you really can watch James practice from here," Lily said, surprised and secretly pleased.

"Yeah, but I hope you don't spend all summer doing it," Greta joked, giving Lily a playful shove with her elbow.

"I don't spend my time watching James Potter," Lily retorted. "I don't even like him."

"Liar," Greta said simply, still grinning. "But if you want to watch quidditch, you've got to see Marcus. Man can he fly. One year with the Chudley Cannons and he's like a rocket. He's going to teach me all the tricks he learned – if you don't mind, that is?"

Lily could tell that Greta was desperate to spend as much time in the air as possible. And Lily knew Greta's brother Marcus from Hogwarts – he was two years above and a good guy. He'd be a patient teacher. Lily didn't want Greta to miss out because of her. She smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"I don't mind at all. I've got lots of reading to catch up on." A half-truth. Lily would be happy to spend the summer reading, but it would be re-reading. Her family only had so much money for new books and Lily's appetite for reading material was voracious.

"Good," breathed Greta, clearly relieved. "And here we are."

They had finally reached the end of the long driveway. A three-storey white stone building stood before them. With is multitude of windows, pillars and archways, it looked more like a palace than a home. Standing in front of the two oak front doors was a man and a woman – clearly Greta's parents.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Greta?" called the woman. She was clearly Indian, also willowy, with long glossy black hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore emerald green robes and a welcoming smile, but the look she gave Greta was sharp. Greta took no notice, ambling up to her parents with Lily in her own sweet time – classic Greta.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans. Lily this is my mother, Diya Catchlove."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Catchlove." Lily smiled, but was unsure whether to shake hands, curtsey, or something else. Mrs Catchlove seemed friendly but formidable.

Mr Catchlove was almost the polar opposite. He was blonde, a bit tubby, and had pink dimples, emphasised when he grinned, which he hadn't stopped doing yet.

"Lily, so glad you could visit our little Greta," he boomed, taking Lily's hand and shaking it merrily. "Now, has Greta shown you our newest addition yet?"

"Really, Lars!" Mrs Catchlove turned a disapproving gaze on her husband. "Let Lily settle in first, before you drag her off to see those silly goalposts."

"It won't take long," Greta grinned, dragging Lily off.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Mrs Catchlove called, a stern warning in her tone.

"Don't mind Mother," Greta said under her breath, as she steered Lily past the huge house to the grassy lawn to one side. "She's a bit uptight, but she's alright underneath. Oh look, Marcus is out here."

Lily got the impression that Greta had known this already. Lily could forgive her for wanting to show off her brother's talent. Even Lily, who knew nothing about quidditch, could tell he was an excellent flier, swooping around the goalposts, turning and dodging at breakneck speed. After a minute or so he noticed the two girls looking up at him. Marcus went into a steep dive and landed lightly in front of them.

"You must be Lily," he said, grinning and holding out a tanned hand to shake hers. Like his father, Marcus was blonde and naturally cheerful. Lily liked Greta's oldest brother, who had graduated the year before last. He seemed like a good, honest person.

"You fly very well," Lily said, floundering for something to say.

"Thanks. The coach thinks my cornering still needs tightening up though. Are you going to join us on the pitch tomorrow?"

"Oh no," Lily said at once. "I don't fly."

"Don't fly?" Marcus was clearly at a loss.

"I'm scared of heights," Lily explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, and looked very sorry for her indeed. Lily assumed that if she met someone who couldn't read, she'd have similar feelings. Think of all they were missing out on. But she didn't feel the least bit sorry for herself over missing out on quidditch.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Greta piped up.

"Excellent. I'm famished." Marcus grabbed his broom and they headed into the kitchens by way of a side door. The kitchens were huge – clearly able to feed dozens of people if required. The space was wide, with a flagstone floor, white stone walls, and lots of cupboards and benches. The imperious house elf was stirring a big pot on the stove, and there was someone else Lily recognised. Sitting at the long kitchen table, reading a newspaper, was Damien Catchlove, the second eldest Catchlove sibling. He was scowling (not so unusual for Damien) and didn't look up when they entered.

"Damien, you know Lily Evans," Greta said, helping herself to the cookie jar that stood beside him. She offered the jar to Lily who declined. Damien looked up when Greta swiped the cookie jar, scowling at her from under his dark hair.

"Yeah, I know Lily," Damien said dismissively, glancing at Lily, then pausing and giving her an appreciative once-over that Lily couldn't fail to see. After taking in her tight jeans and fitted t-shirt he said in a somewhat different voice, "We've met before."

Marcus noticed this too. He walked casually past Damien, and gave his brother an upside to the back of the head, without skipping a beat. Damien glowered broodily at his older brother, but Marcus just shrugged as if to say, 'You deserved it. Keep your eyeballs in your head and have some manners.'

Damien stood up, his chair scraping the flagstones, and left the kitchen.

"Don't mind Damien," Greta said, stealing another cookie before the house elf could remove the jar from the table. "We don't."

"Is dinner ready yet?" said a new arrival, a younger girl covered in feathers. "I've just finished seeing to the hawks and I could just about eat one." She was almost as tall as Greta, and almost as beautiful as her mother. There was a graceful elegance to the way she walked, and the way her hair fell over her shoulders, that Greta somehow lacked. Greta, who dressed and walked like a boy, was unlikely to have ever cared about this.

"Not yet, Miss Betje," the house elf said. "Twenty minutes to go."

"Betje?" Lily said in surprise. She'd thought Greta's sister, two years their junior, was called Elisabeth.

Marcus saw Lily's confusion and explained.

"Dad insisted Larky," Marcus indicated the house elf, "calls everyone by their proper Dutch names. It drives mother mad. If she had her way, we'd all be called Max and Susan. It took me years to stop him calling me Marcellus."

"I don't mind Betje," Elisabeth said. "It's a nicer nickname than Lizzie."

"Yeah, but Lizzie is much easier to spell," muttered the next addition to the room.

Greta's youngest sibling was shorter than Lily, with fair hair and lighter skin than his family members. He was reading a book as he walked and hadn't noticed Lily. He stopped abruptly when he did, like a deer in headlights. The shyest of the Catchloves, Lily had always made an effort to be kindest to Lucian.

"What are you all doing in here?" demanded Mrs Catchlove, appearing in the doorway. "Elisabeth, you're covered in feathers. Go and wash up for dinner. Lucian, no books in the kitchen, you know that. Greta, if you steal another cookie I'll turn you into one. Take Lily to her room to change for dinner, she looks dead on her feet. And Marcus-"

Here Mrs Catchlove's rant stuttered to a halt. "See to your father," she finally finished, for want of anything to complain about. "He's looking for something else to buy, after he promised the goalposts would be the end of the quidditch paraphernalia."

Greta snuck one last cookie while her mother wasn't looking, and she and Lily followed Marcus up the stairs. He gave them a wink and opened a door that led into Mr Catchlove's study. Lily caught a glimpse of a large desk and an old leather couch.

Greta and Lily kept climbing until they reached the third level. Everything was white – the walls, the ceiling, the carpet, even the late afternoon sky visible through the many tall arched windows.

"This is your room." Greta opened the door onto a suite that included a huge white bed, a white sofa, and a marble fireplace so clean you could eat out of it. "There's a bathroom through there." Greta indicated a white door off to the left. "I'm so jealous. I have to share a bathroom with Lizzie. You should see how many hair potions she has. I nearly suffocate every time I go in there."

"You could share with me," Lily said at once. The suite of rooms was nearly as big as the first floor of her family's house.

"Nah, Mother wouldn't like it. So, what do you want to do? We've got time before dinner."

"Actually, I would kind of like to wash up, get changed, you know?"

"Er, yeah, sure." Greta seemed puzzled by the idea. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Thanks," Lily said, and gratefully shut the door. What Lily really wanted was a moment to herself. The journey on the Knight Bus, her dream about James, and the sheer size of Greta's home and grounds, let alone her exuberant family, had left Lily feeling a little overwhelmed. Not to mention that Mr Catchlove's cheerful smile and excitement reminded Lily of how her dad had been before he got sick – which was causing an ache in her chest that was hard to ignore.

Lily found her trunk by the end of her bed, pulled out a new set of clothes, and went into the elaborate marble bathroom to wash and change. She brushed out her hair and then returned to the bedroom to flop across the giant bed. Right now, despite the Catchloves' best intentions, all Lily felt was lonely. She wanted to be at home with her family, especially her father, and she wanted the quiet of her own small bedroom. Lily knew she'd have fun with Greta over the holidays, but Greta – a loud exuberant extrovert who was never still – just didn't understand Lily and her love of peace and quiet and moments of solitude.

In fact, very few people understood Lily Evans, perhaps because she never gave people the chance. Between Petunia and Severus, the people Lily had allowed closest to her heart, both had betrayed her in one way or another. Lily didn't trust easily or quickly.

The one person who knew her best happened to be the one she'd spent years pushing away. James Potter had a knack for understanding what Lily was feeling when even she couldn't put it into words – something Lily had discovered last year when they'd played a game of trading secrets. It had been rather comforting to find that one person in the world might actually understand her – until James had told one of Lily's secrets to his best friend Sirius Black. And now Lily was left with a conundrum – did she risk trusting James Potter again?

Lily glanced out of her window at the Potters' quidditch pitch next door. Only one figure was flying around up there now – even from this distance his messy black hair was visible. James Potter must have seen Lily's red hair just as easily. He raised a hand and waved cheerfully. Lily, mortified at being caught starting at James Potter, jumped to her feet and left her room, closing the door more loudly behind her than she intended.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Welcome to my new story!

It's a sequel to A Currency of Secrets. This will be a short summer holiday fic between sixth and seventh year. This story will feature all your favourite couples from the last fic.

For those who have been waiting for this story, apologies. Life got in the way. But I'm several chapters ahead and will be posting three or four times a week, so hopefully that will make up for it 😊 The story will last six weeks.

I hope to have the seventh year fic started before the end of the year, and will be returning to posts every day for that story.

I am missing Hogwarts a bit, as well as having all the characters together in one place, but its also nice to have a change of scenery and dynamic. Looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts for the next fic though 😊

Enjoy!


	2. An Unexpected Evans

**Monday July 18**

* * *

**\- Sirius -**

* * *

"Goal!" crowed Andy, peeling away on her broomstick, one fist waving in the air. Sirius glowered and went to retrieve the quaffle. They were playing two-a-side quidditch on the Potters' full-size pitch. Peter Pettigrew, tubby and quivery on a broomstick, was guarding the other goals. James, more like a bird of prey, circled the middle of the field on high alert.

"Come on Cuz," Andy jeered at Sirius, "I'm not even on the house team."

"Only because all of Slytherin hates you," Sirius said darkly, returning to hover in front of his goal posts.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Andy said carelessly, tucking her beater's bat under her arm to brush her short dark hair out of her eyes.

"Back to mid-field," James called, clapping his hands, sounding every bit the quidditch captain he was. Sirius gave Andy a rude gesture as she flew away. James whispered a new tactic to her and Andy shot Sirius a look, her eyes full of dark glee.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius called. "Can't we swap over? I'm much better at offense than defence. I'm the one that usually 'scores', you know?"

James, probably intentionally, missed the pun.

"Just a bit longer," James called back, glancing at the sky. "It's nearly dark. And playing keeper is good for improving your accuracy and balance. Think of it as target practice."

Sirius glowered and gripped his own beater's bat more firmly. He usually played beater not keeper, though, grudgingly, he could see some similarities. At least James had let him keep the bat.

And then Sirius nearly jumped off his broom in shock. Both Andy and James were streaking up the pitch towards him at full speed, one coming from either side. They were passing the quaffle between them, Andy almost as dexterous as James. Sirius could hardly keep his eyes on the red ball. They were going to score. Again. But which one of them would it be?

The quaffle was with Andy. No, James. No Andy. No-

But James suddenly stopped flying, swerving to a halt in mid-air as though to avoid a brick wall. Without slowing down, Andy gazed around for the quaffle. Sirius was scanning the air below in case the quaffle was coming from a different direction – was this some new ploy?

And so he didn't see Andy zooming towards him, eyes also not facing forward, until she slammed into him.

"Shit!" Sirius swore, as he was nearly impaled on Andy's broomstick.

Andy said something even worse, adding, "What the hell, Potter?" in a furious groan.

But Sirius, massaging his ribs, could now see exactly what had happened.

A large, violently purple, triple-decker bus had pulled up outside the Catchlove's front gate. A small group of figures was huddled at the entrance to the driveway.

"It's Evans," growled Sirius, pointing.

"Evans?" Andy said, trying to get her borrowed Cleansweep to reverse. "What, here?"

"At the Catchloves," Sirius said, trying to help them get detangled, but only making it worse.

"I'm going to go and say hi," James announced, his broom rising as fluidly as a bubble in champagne.

"Bad idea," Andy muttered to herself.

"How about you help us out first?" Sirius said loudly.

"Oh," said James, noticing their plight for the first time. "That's easy."

He put a hand on Andy's broom, as though calming a startled horse, and eased it slowly backward, keeping pace on his own, slightly newer, Cleansweep.

"The Cleansweep Two gets spooked on collisions," James explained. "Its faster than the Three in tight spaces," James patted his own broom, "but it corners just a bit too tightly. Still, it's a loyal broomstick, it was a wrench swapping to the Three."

James said all of this without looking at either of them. His eyes were glued to the two figures walking down the Catchloves' long driveway.

"Uh, I think I'll go and find some bruise-balm," Sirius said loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," James muttered, still not looking over. Sirius rolled his eyes and headed for the ground. Andy landed moments behind him, and Peter wobbled his way to the ground more slowly.

"Is it over?" Peter called hopefully, waddling after them as quickly as he could.

"For now," Sirius called back.

"Is it dinnertime?" Peter added, quickening his pace.

"It's 'find the retired healer' time," Sirius said, limping a little as new bruises announced themselves.

"Was Andy getting even with you?" Peter said, finally falling into step beside them.

"Getting even?" Andy said archly, raising a dangerous eyebrow. Peter quailed before her.

"Er, just that, Sirius might have, I dunno, offended you, and you-"

"Offended me? How?"

"By being himself?" Peter tried. Andy waited for an actual answer. "By giving you the finger? Or cussing at you? Or by… winning?"

Peter's voice had grown progressively fainter, to a squeaky whisper on the last syllable. Andy frowned.

"Are you suggesting, little Pettigrew, that I'm a _sore loser_?"

"Er, no, of course not. I'd never-"

"Because that would imply that I ever lose. Which Blacks do not."

"But…" Peter stammered, tapping his fingers together nervously. "But you're both Blacks…"

"That's debatable," Andy said, striding off in front of them. Peter watched her go with wide eyes.

"What did I say…?"

Sirius have a grim smile and shook his head. "As usual, my dear rodentious friend, around Andromeda Black, it probably better if you just keep your mouth shut."

Peter swallowed and fell silent. Sirius plodded painfully up to the big stone house, intent on finding Mr Potter and a potion or spell to ease his discomfort.

.

.

.

After a slathering of bruise-balm, a plate of cookies, and a pair of hot chocolates in rapid succession, Sirius was feeling more like himself. Andy had locked herself in her guest-room as soon as she'd got back to the house, an odd habit that had started a few days ago. Sirius was suspicious – normally Andy preferred spending time with the Marauders to brooding by herself – but it was impossible to get Andromeda Black to tell you anything she didn't want to, so Sirius would just have to remain curious. Maybe she'd stashed Ted Tonks in her closet for the summer.

"I wonder where James has got to?" Peter said, taking the last cookie. Sirius gave him a sharp glare. Peter dropped the cookie at once, as though he'd suddenly realised it was a spider. Sirius, mollified, took the cookie for himself and got to his feet.

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

Sirius and Peter strolled across the well-manicured swathes of green lawn to the quidditch pitch, but found it deserted.

"Hmm, a mystery," Sirius said, checking the broom shed and finding James' Cleansweep Three also missing.

"You don't think he actually went to talk to Lily, do you?" said Peter.

Sirius shrugged. "He's messed things up with Lily about as many ways as humanly possible. He's got to score a break sometime, right?"

Peter didn't look convinced.

They strolled toward the front gate, but halfway there Sirius spotted something unusual – a sneaker in a tree. Strolling around to the front of the tree and leaning against the wooden fence that separated the Potters' from the Catchloves', Sirius looked up. There was James Potter, so engrossed in watching the house next door, he hadn't even noticed Sirius approach.

"You're not spying on Evans again, are you?"

James lost his balance and nearly fell out of the tree. Cursing, he grabbed a branch to steady himself.

"Padfoot! What do you- No, of course I'm not spying on Lily! I've never spied on Lily."

"Prongs," Sirius said, shaking his head sadly, "at most, one of those statements might be true."

"Yeah, didn't you stalk her in fifth year?" Peter added helpfully, trying to get up into the tree and failing.

Sirius, ignoring his plight, swung deftly onto the branch beside James'.

"Wow, is that her bedroom window?"

"No," said James, a bit too defensively. "Anyway, they've all gone down to dinner."

"So much for not spying," Sirius said under his breath. "You know if she caught you out here she'd never date you, right?"

James paled.

"I'm not spying on her," James insisted. "We're friends."

"Suuuure you are," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "After all that kissing you two did last term?"

"What's your point?"

"Friends don't kiss," Sirius said. "Take you and me for example. We're friends. No kissing. See?"

James, with an evil glint in his eye, leaned toward Sirius. Sirius, seeing where this was going, scrambled hastily backward along his branch. It gave a threatening creak and Sirius leapt onto the branch beside it. Not a moment too soon. His first branch gave way with a loud crack and tumbled to the ground, narrowly missing Peter.

James was howling with laughter. Sirius glared at him.

"Serves you right for interfering with my love life," James told him.

"Love life? What love life?" Sirius muttered, brushing loose bark and dirt out of his longish black hair. He'd have to wash it again, now.

"If you're sitting in a tree to get a glimpse of a girl," Peter called up to them, "I'm not sure it counts as a love life, Prongs."

"See, even Wormtail can see it clearly," Sirius said.

"Look, it might not be… a traditional situation," James said, avoiding Sirius' eye. "We decided not to label anything. But there _is _something between us. I just know it."

Sirius had heard this line of thinking before. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to get Remus here to keep an eye on you while we're in Egypt? Make sure you don't do anything too stupid with Evans?"

"Keep an eye on _me_?" James said. "Padfoot, you're just as bad!"

"What?" Sirius yelped. "Me? I've never climbed a tree to spy on a girl."

"No, but you're all moony eyed over Amelia Bones," said James.

"Who doesn't want anything to do with you," put in Peter from below.

"That's different! I got her to come on holidays with me. In a week it'll just be the two of us under the hot Egyptian sun."

Sirius could already picture it – sitting by the banks of the Nile, rubbing sun tan lotion on her back, sharing an ice cream cone…

"Yeah, the two of you and her whole Hufflepuff family," James snickered.

"What?" Sirius snapped, rudely jerked out of his fantasy.

"My dad – as your legal guardian – got a letter from her dad. Amelia can come to Egypt with you. But her big brother Edgar has to come too."

"What, head boy Edgar Bones?" said Peter.

"The very same."

"But he's no fun," Peter groaned. But Sirius had another dilemma.

"How am I meant to hook up with Amelia in a pyramid with old Edgar swooping around?"

"I'm pretty sure you're _not_ meant to," James said, irritatingly unconcerned. "Which is why her parents are sending him. Not mention the rest of her entourage, which _you_, in your moment of brilliance, invited. What was it – Tanya Smith, her boyfriend Jay Finch, and his friend Ted Tonks."

"Wait, what? Tonks?"

But James didn't appear to hear Sirius.

"You're not going to have room to swing a kneazle, Padfoot. So you might need a new plan."

James slipped out of the tree.

"I wonder what's for dinner?"

"Me too," said Peter, unsurprisingly.

Sirius sat dumbfounded in the tree, watching the other two walk up to the house.

"Bloody Edgar Bones," he muttered to himself. What would the amazing Sirius Black do about _that_ particular problem?

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Jettepettet who keeps the record for first review on this story too! I really appreciate your dedication and your encouraging feedback :) And yeah, sorry it took so long to get this up, things came up.

As thanks, I'm posting chapter two today instead of tomorrow (which works, as it also happens on Monday). The next chapter is set on Thursday.

Happy reading.


	3. A Fistful of Feelings

**Thursday July 21**

**\- Andy -**

Andy sat at the small writing table in her guest bedroom, frowning over Ted's letter. Her straight dark hair, cropped at a severe angle, hung freely as she leaned forward. Andy brushed it back behind her ear in annoyance.

Ted had written her a _second _letter, after she'd failed to reply to his first one. Ted's letters were – like Ted himself – cheerful, slightly romantic, and free with their use of _feelings_. Andy, who was none of these things, was trying to compose a suitable reply.

Tonks had missed her, he said. Andy tried to work out if she'd missed him. Certainly she thought about him often, and she preferred his company to anyone else's, including her annoying cousin and his passably less annoying friends. But Blacks didn't _miss_ people – they didn't even _like _people. A Black didn't need anyone.

Tonks wished that Andy had been able to stay with his family rather than the Potters. Again, Andy would also have preferred that, on the surface, but her parents would have murdered the Tonks' in their beds rather than allowing such an arrangement. So no, it probably wasn't a regret Andy shared with Tonks.

Tonks was looking forward to seeing Andy in Egypt, if they were still meeting there. He'd await her owl to confirm.

And this was the biggest problem.

Andy was dearly anticipating spending a month in Egypt with Tonks. It would be much better than spending it alone with Sirius who, without consulting Andy, had booked the two of them tickets to see the Mummy Exhibition in Giza. Apparently Sirius had expected his Marauder friends to come with him, and they'd all bailed. Between the choice of spending her summer alone at the Potters', or in Egypt with Sirius, Andy had picked Egypt.

And then, to make it up to Tonks, who felt the holiday was Andy's way of getting out seeing him all summer, she'd bribed an official to get him a ticket too. It would be the perfect holiday – no one to recognise a Black and a muggleborn out together, no family to look down on her, no Hogwarts students to rat her out to Narcissa. Sirius would undoubtedly pick up some local girl and Andy and Tonks could head off on their own.

The problem was that Ted was waiting for Andy's reply. A reply filled with all the _feelings_ he'd put into _his _letter. And Andy just couldn't bring herself to put anything of that sort on paper. Nor could she just write – _Sure. Me too. I'll see you in Egypt_ – which was how she would have responded to anyone else. Though, probably without the 'me too'. Blacks didn't empathise with others. They were above such things.

Andy groaned and massaged her temples, her hair falling out from behind her ears to hang down at her chin.

"Cuz?" called a voice through the closed door.

"Go away," Andy snapped, sitting up straight and shoving her hair back into place just in case-

Sirius opened the door and barged inside in one fluid movement. He was full of a restless energy, just like James. Usually possessing some shred of the Black elegance in his movements – a lithe graceful stride – Sirius had become more and more excitable as their Egyptian holiday approached. With less than a week to go, he was bouncing off the walls. Andy would have been suspicious about this level of excitement, had she not had her own problems.

"What's that?" Sirius demanded, pointing to Tonks' letter.

Andy began to fold it up primly.

"None of your concern."

"_Accio_," Sirius quipped, summoning the letter from her grasp. Andy stood up, furious, reaching for her own wand. But, too late. Sirius' eyes were already skimming the contents of the letter.

"Awww, that's nice," Sirius said, giving her a sappy but genuine grin, like a pleased puppy. "Tonks _misses _you. Ah, he's a keeper alright."

"Shut up," Andy snapped, holding out a hand for the letter.

"Wait, I'm not finished."

"I'll _finish you _if you don't hand it over," Andy growled, her wandpoint trained on Sirius' chest.

Sirius, instead of wisely giving in, turned and strode from the room. Andy, eyebrows lowered dangerously, strode after him.

Unfortunately, the Potters' manor was made of four almost square floors connected by spiral staircases. By the time Andy caught sight of Sirius again, he was disappearing down a staircase. Cursing, Andy hurried around the last of the rose-wallpapered girls' guestrooms down to the lavender be-decked boys' guestrooms, trying to get Sirius in sight for a good hex.

To her embarrassment, he started reading out portions of the letter.

"_I miss you more each day. Ten days feels like ten months._"

"Shut _up_!" Andy snarled, leaping down the last six stairs to the main bedrooms' floor, but not quick enough. Sirius was already around the next corner.

"_Did my last letter go missing?" _Sirius read out, his voice higher than normal._ "I've been waiting for your reply with bated breath every morning_."

Andy was catching up. As Sirius ducked past his bedroom, then James', Andy leaped over the banister, landing silently in the front hall.

"_I can't wait to see you again. Please tell me I won't have to wait long_. _I just can't- _Argh!"

Andy had hexed Sirius as he came down the final staircase in front of her, using a Marauder spell to lift him upside down into the air by his ankle. And he'd dropped his wand. Perfect.

"I'll take that, thank you," Andy said, ripping the letter from Sirius' hand.

"Oh, come on Cuz. It was just a bit of fun."

"Embarrassing me is fun, is it? I'll show you fun," she growled, wand still trained on Sirius' face. Sirius was unperturbed. Andy wasn't known for hexing someone when they were down – or up, as the case was here.

"He sounds like a great guy," Sirius said, and meant it. "Maybe a bit desperate, but that's not a bad thing."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Andy told him, already turning away.

"Wait, at least tell me you replied to his letter."

Andy didn't deign to respond.

"Oh, come on Andy. You can't just not write back."

"Why not? I'll see him soon enough."

"Will you though? If he thinks you're ignoring him…"

Andy hesitated, thinking. She knew she had to reply to Tonks, but what on earth would she say? She briefly considered asking Sirius for help, but discarded the idea at once. Sirius would only write a reply that would drive Tonks further away. He'd probably make up some gushy poem. No wait, that would be James.

"Er, a little help here?" All of the blood was rushing to Sirius' flushed face.

"I fail to see the problem," Andy said sweetly, heading for the stairs again.

"Oh, come on. You're not that cruel."

"Are you sure?"

Sirius hesitated. "No, but the Potters don't think you are."

Andy cursed under her breath. Sirius was right. Andy could only imagine the look on their chubby pink faces if the elderly couple came in to see Sirius hanging upside down in their front hall, face red as a beetroot.

"Fine." Glowering, Andy returned and let Sirius down with a thump. "But if you ever read my mail again, there will be a much worse punishment."

"Yeah, I can believe that." Sirius rubbed his neck and sat up off the floor. "So, what are you going to write?"

"None of your business," Andy snapped.

"I don't think he'll like that. Want some help?"

"No."

"Want some chocolate slice."

Andy paused. "Yes." Chocolate fixed almost anything.

"Cool, there should be some left in the kitchen."

"You mean if you haven't eaten it all."

"Hey, the house elf here has been feeding Prongs for years. She knows how much food to make for growing boys."

They wandered through the long hallway to the kitchen at the back of the house. The wallpaper here was of white lilies.

"I don't know how you stand it," Andy muttered. "Florals everywhere, and scented wallpaper. Its like living in a garden."

Sirius shrugged. "Its better than living in a dark and gloomy mansion. Everything black and green and silver. It's like living underground."

"Yeah, well, that might beat watching James being treated like a pampered prince. It's like his parents never noticed he grew up. They dote on him like a five year old. They praise everything he does and he gets everything he asks for…"

"Yeah, and so do we, while we're guests here. So maybe act like a nice polite guest for a change?"

"I'm polite to their faces."

Sirius shrugged in acknowledgement.

"I'm just saying, you should be living it up while you're here," he said. "There's no Bellatrix, no Uncle Cygnus. Just do what you want for a change."

"Is that all you aspire to?"

Sirius shrugged. "Why not?"

They reached the kitchen. The house elf, Tiggy, beamed and jumped up to serve them. Young, female, and constantly chipper, Tiggy soon had a spread of food covering the kitchen table. Andy blinked at the array – Sirius' chocolate slice was there, as were peanut cookies, quiches, a whole roast chicken, a potato bake and cream buns.

"Excellent, Tiggy. Thanks heaps," Sirius said, grabbing a cream bun in one hand and a chicken leg in the other. Sirius nudged Andy with his elbow.

"Yeah, thanks," Andy said, still taking in how much food was laid out. They didn't thank the help where she was from, and Sirius was constantly reminding her.

"You're welcome, Master Sirius, Miss Andy." Tiggy curtseyed, still beaming, and hurried off to stir a stew.

"Well, dig in," Sirius said, already finished with the cream bun and replacing it with four cookies.

Andy folded up her letter and stowed it carefully in her inner pocket.

"Dunno why you're so uptight about that," Sirius said, gesturing to the now hidden letter with his chicken leg. "You've got a good guy who likes you."

Andy cringed at the 'good guy' phrase.

"I don't _do _'good guys'," Andy told Sirius severely.

"Woah, too much information," Sirius said, dropping his last cookie in show of fake dramatics.

Andy glared at him scathingly and took a large piece of chocolate slice. "From what I hear," she said archly, "good girls won't do you."

"Wow, this Tonks thing _has _made you grumpy. I didn't realise you liked him that much."

"I don't," Andy said firmly. "And don't change the topic."

Sirius rolled his eyes, inhaled his last cookie and said,

"Let's get something straight. _Any _girl will do me."

"I won't," Andy interrupted.

"That's because you're family."

"No, it's because I know you."

"I'm ignoring you now."

Andy shrugged and stole the other chicken leg.

"So what's your plan for your perfect little prefect?" Andy asked, her voice mocking. "The oh so lovely Amelia Bones."

"Plan? I don't need a plan."

"How's that worked out for you so far?"

Sirius hesitated, then rallied.

"All she needs is to spend some quality time with me. She'll come around. You just wait and see."

"I get to spend 'quality time' with you, and I'd like to push you off a pyramid most of the time."

"Ignoring you," Sirius reminded her, getting up to get some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, you're really bad at that game."

Sirius grunted and clutched his hip. He limped back to the table with the flagon of pumpkin juice.

"Leg still hurting?" Andy said without looking up.

"Aw, Cuz, is that sympathy I hear?"

"Pfft, you won't get any sympathy from me. James' parents showered you with enough of that for a lifetime when it happened."

"Yeah, but I was your hero," Sirius said gallantly. "I took that curse for you."

Andy felt a twinge of guilt, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Who's to say my father wasn't aiming at you?"

"Maybe the fact that he said, 'I won't allow any daughter of mine to behave this way' as he threw the curse?"

Andy shrugged. "My father, the biggest sweetheart."

"Hey at least he didn't disown you."

"He will if he finds out about Ted."

"How would he find out?" Sirius said, unconcerned. Andy rolled her eyes.

"He's Cygnus Black. He'll find out."

Sirius piled a plate with a huge slice of potato bake and half the remaining chicken.

"I still can't believe he showed up here," Sirius said through a mouthful of potato.

"Why not?" Andy said, stung. "Despite all their nonsense, my parents love me."

Sirius stopped chewing to lock eyes with her. Andy paled.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't sweat it," Sirius said, reaching reflexively for a cream bun. "I never wanted to be part of my family anyway."

"Yeah but I can't believe they actually disowned you."

"Why not?" Sirius chuckled darkly. "They've been threatening to for years."

"Yeah, but I thought your dad would talk your mum down."

"He never has before," Sirius said bitterly. "Why would this time be any different?"

James chose that moment to burst through the door.

"Hey! No one told me it was afternoon tea!"

James threw himself down beside Sirius, leaned his broomstick against the table, took the last half of the chicken and one of everything else he could reach.

"So, who's up for quidditch after?"

"Are you saying you'll be able to move after you eat all that?" Andy said, raising her eyebrows. James ignored her.

"It's your last chance to beat me before you head off to Cairo," James said.

"Giza, actually," Sirius said. "That's where the pyramids are."

"Yeah, but the hotel is in Cairo," Andy corrected them both, stealing the last cream bun and piece of chocolate slice, just to annoy Sirius.

"Anyway, where have you been all afternoon?" Sirius said, finishing his chicken. "Don't tell me you've been spying on Evans again."

"Can we get something straight?" James said hotly. "I don't _spy on, stalk, _or otherwise _invade the privacy_ of Lily Evans."

"Good to hear," Andy said. "Kicked that habit have you? Because it won't make her like you, you know."

"Oh I know what this is," James said, waving his cream bun at them and grinning. "You're just jealous that I can outfly you with one hand behind my back. You're trying to get out of our last quidditch match."

"I thought that was cancelled," Andy said, slapping Sirius' hand away from her plate. "On account of Peter's injuries from the last game."

James shrugged. "We'll play two on one. I can easily take both of you."

"Oh can you?" Andy said archly. She and Sirius exchanged the briefest of glances. Then Sirius suddenly dived across the table, jumping on James and sending the remaining cookies flying. Andy grabbed James' broomstick and streaked out the backdoor.

"Let's see how well you protect your goals without a broomstick!" Andy called. The pounding of footsteps on the flagstones told her the boys were in hot pursuit. James should know better by now than to mess with the combined power of a pair of Blacks, especially when one was a Slytherin. Gryffindor bravery just couldn't compare to Slytherin cunning.

.

.

.

The trio played quidditch until dark (James won, but Andy and Sirius refused to acknowledge their defeat). Dinner (an entire turkey) was a casual affair, with James and Sirius keeping them all (including Mr and Mrs Black) in stitches. Andy would miss these relaxed evenings and mocking banter in Egypt. It would be too quiet with just her and Sirius.

But Andy had no desire to stick around and watch James moon over Evans. And she'd promised Sirius she would accompany him after his Marauder friends had bailed. Just what Sirius wanted with pyramids Andy couldn't fathom (unless he'd suddenly gotten a thing for Egyptian chicks). Still, despite his short attention span he was a loyal cousin, and Andy owed him some loyalty in return.

And it wouldn't be a total waste of time. Andy would get to see a lot of Ted Tonks too – if she could ever work out how to reply to his stupid letter.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: While it's still Wednesday in a lot of the world, I'm posting early as thanks to_ _Serotonia33 for their kind review. I really appreciate your encouragement, especially as the story is starting out. _


	4. Exchanging Compliments in Cairo

**Monday July 25**

* * *

**\- Andy -**

* * *

Andy braced for impact as the final portkey deposited her in the hotel lobby. Sirius grabbed her arm to steady himself and Peter fell over entirely, narrowly avoiding falling into the miniature Nile that flowed through the middle of the room. (How Sirius had convinced Peter's mother to let him leave the country was beyond Andy. Also, to some extent, was _why_.)

As her dizziness faded, Andy searched for Ted Tonks. The hotel lobby had marble floors and sandstone pillars, with arched windows looking out onto sunny bustley Cairo. Andy glanced at the corners of the room first, where she expected to see Ted standing, holding her brief letter of invitation (which she'd finally managed to piece together like an irksome puzzle). The letter alone would be a flimsy excuse for a muggleborn to be in a traditionally upper-class hotel like this, but Andy was ready to stride over, rescuing him with her pureblood status and her most ancient and noble name of Black.

Instead what Andy saw, apart from the usual sneering and scowling guests, were half a dozen golden-haired cheery-faced Hogwarts Hufflepuffs, milling casually in the centre of the room. They were utterly oblivious to the cold stares they were receiving from the hotel's more usual clientele.

Andy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What, are they letting just anyone in here these days?" Andy's indignant outburst, with its naturally condescending tone, was louder than she'd intended but, as usual, Andromeda Black didn't care. A few of the nearby guests glanced at her with approval, as though she'd voiced what they'd all been thinking. Perhaps they even recognised Andromeda and Sirius as Blacks in their midst.

That would explain why their eyes narrowed in indignation when Sirius shot Andy a withering look and waved to the Hufflepuffs, grinning roguishly.

Andy grabbed Sirius' arm.

"_Why _is there a whole tribe of Huffer Duffers here?"

Sirius shook her off. "Amelia comes with an entourage."

"Amelia _Bones_? Sirius, are you telling me we're here for another one of your airhead Hufflepuffs?"

Sirius paused and frowned at Andy. "She's not an airhead Hufflepuff. And you should be thanking me. Look, her airhead friend's airhead boyfriend has invited _your _airhead boyfriend. Maybe he can distract you long enough for you not to insult my guests."

Andy realised, much too late, that Ted Tonks was among the bunch of Huffer Duffers. He was standing beside his friend Jay Finch, and Finch had his arm around the fifth year girl beside Amelia Bones. Great. Just great.

The look Tonks was giving Andy was, unsurprisingly, not encouraging. Clearly he'd heard her outburst. Ted's face was entirely devoid of its usual buoyant grin. An ominous sign.

Sirius was already striding over to the Hufflepuffs. Andy was dumbfounded by the whole turn of events. This seemed an awful lot of work for Sirius to go to for a hook up.

Andy watched Sirius walk straight up to Amelia Bones. Amelia crossed her arms when she saw Sirius – the opposite of pleased to see him. Edgar Bones, nearly nineteen and even more golden-haired than the rest, neatly intercepted Sirius before he could quite reach Amelia. Unphased, Sirius reached out to shake Edgar's hand.

Tonks, however, ignored Sirius and, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, began to meander over to where Andy was semi-frozen in shock. For a moment she just watched him – blonde hair flopping across his forehead, round cheerful face (though rather stern at the moment), and a physique that was filling out nicely… Then Andy shook herself back to reality. If the Hufflepuffs saw Tonks singling Andy out to talk to her, it would give away the 'secret' part of secret boyfriend.

Why did Andy have to manage everything herself? Why were boys always so incompetent? Ted, Sirius, Peter, James… Why wasn't the world run entirely by women?

Andy put on her best glare and sidled over to the group. Sirius and Edgar were exchanging opinions on quidditch teams. Andy interrupted, chin raised haughtily.

"Are you _lost_?" Andy said to the Hufflepuffs. "Or are you just passing through?"

"_No_, Andy," Sirius hissed. "They're my guests."

"I didn't think the Magical Capstone let their kind in," Andy said, feigning surprise.

"_Our _kind?" Amelia said sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd suggest you watch your choice of words," Edgar said, his voice firm but not raised.

"Or what?" Andy sneered. "You'll put me in detention? You're not head boy anymore Bones, and this isn't Hogwarts. It's the real world."

"I didn't think you'd be spouting pureblood nonsense, Black," Ted said, his voice soft and serious.

Andy faltered.

"Why not, Ted?" said his friend Jay Finch, giving Andy a look of dislike. "She's a Black after all."

"Hey now," Sirius said quickly, "Blacks aren't all that bad." He tried his usual winning grin, but it fell flat.

"Why did you leave _your _family then?" Tanya Smith asked Sirius, completely lacking tact.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Enjoy this lot, Cuz. I'm finding our room."

She left as Sirius began trying to convince the Hufflepuffs to let him shout them dinner. She tried to ignore the flat stare Ted Tonks was giving her. Andy shook her head. What a winning start to their 'family' holiday.

.

.

.

Sirius (using his mother's name) had booked the three of them a suite of rooms. There was a spacious central living room, dotted with antique mahogany furniture, large arched windows covered with sheer curtains, and a wrap-around balcony. Leading off this were three bedrooms and a bathroom with a large clawed tub and a view of the Nile.

Andy spent several minutes going over the room in meticulous detail. Her mother had taught her that finding fault with a room on the first day made the hotel management more likely to give you everything else you asked for. No one wanted to get a bad review from a Black.

Halfway through her inspection, Sirius and Peter arrived in the room.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Sirius groaned, throwing himself down across a sofa. "I'm trying to make a _good _impression here."

Andy, inspecting the bar for dust or sticky liquor bottles, shrugged. "As far as I can tell, I saved you some heartache. She's clearly not interested."

Sirius rolled over and sat up. "Yeah, well, you're wrong. Why else would she come to Egypt?"

"To see the pyramids?" Andy called as she went to inspect the bathroom. Sirius followed her.

"No, I'm telling you. We've got some chemistry between us. She agreed to let me shout her dinner."

"Just her?" Andy said in surprise, standing up from inspecting the bathtub's clawed feet.

"Well, no. All the Hufflepuffs."

Andy laughed darkly. "Yeah, you've totally won her over. Why else would she let you buy an expensive dinner for her and all her friends?"

Sirius frowned darkly.

"Why don't you go and find Tonks, apologise, have a nice smooch, and you can stop being a bitch."

"Not sure smooching will solve that," Peter muttered under his breath from beyond the doorway. Andy's sharp ears caught it anyway.

"What was that?" she said sharply.

"Nothing!" Peter called as he hurried into his bedroom and shut the door. Andy was pleased to hear the panic in his voice, and the lock click into place. She bent down to check over the bathroom cupboards.

Sirius walked over. "Seriously, Cuz. You're just mad you can't make out with Tonks whenever you want because you have this whole silly 'secret dating' thing."

Andy turned sharply to face Sirius, eyes dangerous.

"It wouldn't have to _be _secret if you hadn't invited half of Hufflepuff House!"

"He wouldn't even _be here_ if Finch hadn't invited him."

"Yes he would!"

There was a pause as both Sirius and Andy digested what she'd said. Sirius' realisation was like a slow dawn breaking over his face.

"_You _invited him!"

"No I didn't," Andy said, too quickly.

"You _did_!" Sirius sat down on the side of the bath, grinning in amusement while shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow, Cuz, I didn't realise you liked him _that _much!"

"I don't!" But she wasn't even sure Sirius heard her.

"You're going to have little golden-haired babies!"

"No, I'm not." Andy tried to inject some reason back into her tone. Sirius just grinned harder.

"They'll come out grinning like the sun! Won't Uncle Cygnus be pleased?"

"Shut up or I'll hex you." Andy's threat was flat and entirely believable.

"Wow, you _really _screwed up then, didn't you?" said Sirius, clearly just now remembering the entirety of Andy's insults in the lobby. "I can't believe you'd invite Tonks on holiday then treat him like dirt when you first see him."

"This is all _your_ fault!" Andy snapped. "You said you'd been _abandoned _by your friends and could I _please_ accompany you. And here I was, feeling _sorry _for you, taking _pity _on you-"

"That was just so Amelia didn't think I was asking her on a double date. She asked if any of my _family _was going. You're family, so…"

Sirius shrugged as though that explained everything.

"I tell you what, Sirius Black, I'm never doing you a favour again, family or not," Andy said flatly, heading back into the main room.

Sirius followed her.

"Look, clearly you're mad at yourself for being a bitch to Tonks. So go find him and make up, so you can stop ruining my day."

Sirius flopped back onto to sofa, feet up on the antique armrest.

"Ruining your day?" Andy snarled. "You ruined my whole summer."

Sirius didn't bother to raise his head. He merely raised an arm and pointed at the door. Andy fingered her wand, debating which hex to use on him.

"Don't bother," Sirius called. "I've got my wand."

Andy grit her teeth. She'd get even with Sirius when he least suspected it. Andy was considering going after Tonks – where did one find a Hufflepuff in a place like this anyway? – when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sirius called.

"It's Tonks."

Sirius did sit up this time, exchanging a glance with Andy. Andy frowned.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not answering it."

Andy growled under her breath and stalked over to answer the door.

"Andy," Ted said when he saw her. He still wasn't smiling. It was so odd seeing Ted's round face anything but cheerful. "Can we talk?"

Andy glanced over her shoulder at Sirius. "Er, I suppose."

"Well, I won't twist your arm," Ted said flatly. He turned to leave.

"No," Andy said. "Wait. Er, we can go to my room."

Andy ignored Sirius' sniggers and Peter's face flushed from withheld laughter as he watched from his bedroom doorway. She led Ted into her large bedroom, slamming the door before Sirius could finish his comment:

"Make sure you use protec-"

The window onto the balcony was open and a gentle breeze made the sheer curtains billow. Andy swallowed and turned to face Ted. He was practically frowning. Andy waited for him to speak, fighting to stop herself crossing her arms or raising her chin – her usual defensive gestures.

Ted shifted his weight, not looking Andy in the eye. Andy glanced around the bedroom – she hadn't inspected in here yet. She'd need to do that soon. The white linen on the bed was clean and without a wrinkle. She had a walk in wardrobe and a smaller private bathroom. Not a bad room really.

Ted crashed her back to earth.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" he demanded.

Andy didn't do well with confrontation. That is it say, she never came off second best. Which usually counts as _winning _a confrontation, but apparently the rules are different with boyfriends.

"Like what?" Andy shot back, leaning forward and tilting her chin up.

Ted's mouth dropped open in shock. "Like an apology?"

Andy couldn't help herself. "I don't apologise," she reminded him flatly. Ted threw his hands up in the air.

"Great," he said, turning to leave. "That's just _great_."

"Apologise for what?" Andy snapped, mostly to stop him leaving.

Ted turned around, his eyes slightly narrowed. He must be really angry now. Not good.

"How about for insulting me and my friends? And don't say that it was all for show. You meant what you first said. Or, how about, for never properly replying to my letter? A three sentence cordial invitation isn't something a girlfriend writes her boyfriend, Andy."

Andy opened her mouth to retort, icy words already forming on her tongue. She forced her mouth closed and turned away to gather her thoughts – the ones she _actually _wanted to share with Ted. Andy decided to begin with something that was easier to explain.

"I didn't know your… friends would be here. It… surprised me. The hotel is normally very… selective… about its guests."

"Right. It sounds like you preferred it that way."

"You know how this works, Tonks. I have an image to maintain," Andy reminded him. Ted was not appeased.

"And how does that lead to you swaggering over and insulting all of us?"

Andy sighed. "Tonks, you were heading over to speak to me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, heaven forbid I _speak _to my girlfriend!"

"Not in front of people!"

"People! They're my friends!"

"Have you told them about us?" Andy demanded at once.

"No, I wouldn't do that without talking to you." Andy relaxed slightly. "But I'd _like _to tell them. They're not going to tell anyone, Andy."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I trust them." Tonks clearly didn't feel this should be up for debate. Andy couldn't see how he could assume such a thing.

"On what grounds?" Andy demanded.

"On the grounds that I'm friends with them!"

"That's not a reason to trust someone."

"Not for you," Ted groaned, sitting down on the bed. "Andy, do you trust _anyone_?"

Andy stiffened and she turned away.

"Trust isn't a luxury I can afford," she said, her voice tight.

There was a pause. When Ted spoke, his voice was gentler, though Andy could hear the effort it cost him.

"You're right," Ted sighed. "I'm sorry, Andy. I know trust doesn't come easy for you. But if we can't trust our friends-"

"_Your_ friends," Andy corrected.

Ted flared up again.

"Oh, and I suppose all of your 'Marauder' friends know."

"Of course. They know my world. They understand what's at stake. Your friends have no concept of it."

"And you can _trust_ your friends?"

Andy shrugged. "As much as I can trust anyone. I've known them since I was nine. Can you say that about your friends?"

Ted sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and walked out onto the balcony. Andy followed him cautiously. She'd never seen Ted mad before; she wasn't sure of the best way to handle it. She _was _sure that her current method wasn't working.

Ted turned to face her, some of the anger gone from his eyes, but now his voice was stretched thin.

"Are we ever going to be able to tell anyone? Or are we going to be old grandparents and still keeping this a secret?"

Andy kind of liked the idea of getting old together, which in turn made her feel vulnerable for _feeling_ something like that. She glowered at Tonks.

"You're being unreasonable," she said imperiously, to hide her moment of weakness. "You know the risks if my family finds out."

"What, so that's it then? We sneak around all summer, and then all of next year too?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Andy blinked as she realised she was quoting her father.

"What's dramatic about wanting to be able to kiss my girlfriend when we're on holiday together?"

Andy's brain stopped for a moment.

"… You want to kiss me?"

Ted's face softened and he sighed in exasperation. "_Yes _Andy. Only since the start of last year. Only since the school year ended. Only since I first saw you today." He paused, then added, "Less so once you opened your mouth."

His face lost its gentle grin. Andy sighed.

"Look, I admit I don't have it all figured out. I thought it would just be us and Sirius, and you and I would have plenty of alone time. But I _do _want to date you. Can we just take it one day at a time for now?"

Ted unfolded his arms but didn't smile. "We've been taking it a day at a time all term."

"I'm a slow learner," Andy said, trying for coy. "And I'd kind of like to kiss you, too."

Ted sighed. "We _will _talk about this again."

Andy nodded, taking a step closer. She tried a smile. Ted rolled his eyes, smiled back, and opened his arms to hug her.

Andy wasn't much of a hugger, but she figured today wasn't the time to be reluctant. She stepped into Ted's embrace. His warm arms folded around her. It was actually kind of nice – warm and cosy. Andy hardly felt trapped at all.

They stood like that for a long moment.

Then Sirius called out,

"It's gone a bit too quiet in there. As your oldest relative here, I'm responsible for your chastity, Andy."

Andy pulled away, livid, and grabbed her wand. She'd be making Sirius pay today, one way or another. She wrenched open her bedroom door and Sirius, catching sight of her face, grabbed his own wand and bolted for the door. Andy strode into the hallway after him.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Cousin. I know how you think."

Behind her she faintly heard Ted say to Peter,

"Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time," Peter yawned. "Isn't this just what cousins are like?"

"I'm assuming you don't have cousins," Ted said.

"No. Why?"

.

.

.

_Author's Note: This is a Monday chapter but I'm posting early as thanks to Jettepettet, hazelis924, wotan2, and GinnyWeasley09 for your reviews. Thanks so much, I really appreciate your taking the time to give feedback. It's really encouraging! __ Next chapter is a Tuesday, so not a long wait…_


	5. Pyjamas, Punchlines and Pudding

**Tuesday July 26**

**\- Sirius -**

"That's an interesting look for dinner," Sirius said as he strode into the living room. Andy was wearing the muggle pyjamas he'd gotten her as a joke present for Christmas last year.

"I'm not going to dinner," Andy said without looking up from her magazine.

"Are you… wearing muggle clothes?" choked Peter, stopping in his doorway in shock.

Andy shot him a glare.

"Not by choice, I assure you. Sirius-" the death-glare was directed at him, "ruined my only set of robes yesterday."

"Hey, you were trying to strangle me."

"You deserved it."

"But you must have… hundreds of robes," Peter said, still stuck on the mystery of Andy's wardrobe.

"Yeah. All at home. Father refuses to send me any of my clothes for the summer. Mother sent me everything muggle – probably some sick twisted warning or something. So I'm stuck until my other set get repaired. Did you _have _to shred them with dark magic, idiot?"

Sirius shrugged, unremorseful. "Better the robes than me. So, just Wormtail and I for dinner, then?"

"And your whole tribe of Hufflepuffs," Andy said, rolling her eyes and returning to her magazine.

"Can't convince you otherwise?" Sirius wheedled. "There'll be… food. Lots of food. You like food."

"As if I'm showing up at The Capstone's restaurant in muggle attire. No thank you. I'll get room service."

"Fine. Don't know how you'll explain the pyjamas to the guy who delivers it though."

Andy paled.

Sirius relented. "I have some spare robes," he said. "We can shrink them a bit and no one will be any the wiser."

Andy glowered. "They won't fit correctly."

"So you'll look like every other lanky teenager. Come on, Tonks will be there."

"I saw him today already."

"So what, you have a once a day limit?" Sirius said, disbelieving.

"Don't be ridiculous." Andy didn't think Sirius would understand the brilliance of her strict Tonks timetable. It wouldn't do for Tonks to know how much Andy wanted to see him all the time.

"Right, so just come to dinner will you?" Sirius said.

Andy scowled. Sirius took that as a yes and went to fetch his spare robes. James was a better with tailoring spells, but Sirius wasn't too shabby. As the most popular boys in school, they got asked on their fair share of dates. And looking snazzy was a requirement, a bigger task than you might think for growing teenage boys.

Ten minutes later, Sirius led Andy and Peter down to the ground floor and out onto the sprawling lawns where Sirius had ordered a long table set up under the stars. Its white table cloth billowed in a breeze blowing off the Nile itself. Sirius sauntered closer. The wind was gentle and fresh. Candles along the length of the table lit up an array of dishes: curry, stuffed capsicums, a white lasagne, sausages, and a layered dish that Sirius had had only once before called Koshari.

"Perfect," Sirius said, sitting down at the middle of the table. Andy sat on one side of him and Peter went to sit on the other.

"No!" Sirius groaned, gesturing to the seat opposite. "Leave Amelia a place to sit."

Peter rolled his eyes but took the indicated seat. Then he went to take the largest stuffed capsicum. Sirius grunted and shook his head. "We wait."

Peter sighed and put down his cutlery. "What if they don't show up?"

Sirius didn't answer. The Hufflepuffs were wandering out into the garden in a blonde giggling group. Amelia looked stunning in a simple white sundress. Sirius jumped to his feet.

Andy took the opportunity to steal the stuffed capsicum Peter had wanted.

"Miss Bones," Sirius said with a bow, drawing out the chair beside his. Amelia hesitated, eying off the other seats, and for a moment Sirius thought she would deny him out of spite. Then she relented, gracefully taking her seat. Edgar sat opposite her, a keen eye trained on Sirius. Tonks sat on Andy's other side, with the golden couple Finch and Smith sitting beside Peter. The pair were immediately occupied by their own conversation.

"This is nice," Edgar said, somewhat reluctantly, looking over the feast and the pretty outdoor setting. Some fireflies were making artistic patterns out over the Nile, as per Sirius' request.

"Traditional Egyptian food," Sirius said, gesturing expansively to the table. "Help yourselves."

Amelia jumped and shot a glare at Edgar, who gave her a meaningful look. Sirius, who'd been kicked under the table plenty of times, recognised the signs. Amelia sighed and forced out, "Thank you for dinner, Black."

"Oooh, the curry is hot!" Peter said suddenly, gasping and reaching for a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He knocked over the pitcher instead. Edgar efficiently righted things with his wand and poured Peter a glass. His face was turning red and he gulped it down.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sirius said, turning to Amelia with a sly smile. "Two Hungarian Horntails walk into a pub. The first one says, 'Sure is hot in here.' The second one says, 'Shut your mouth!'"

Sirius grinned at Amelia, who continued to give him the flat look she reserved just for him.

"What's your point?"

"Well, it sure is hot out here," Sirius said. "But maybe that's just you." He winked.

"Or it's the Egyptian summer," Amelia said, turning away from Sirius. He nudged her elbow with his.

"Not my best pick up line?" he said, grin still in place.

"Its about as good as, 'do you come here often?'" Amelia sighed, moving her chair further away from Sirius' to prevent further elbow nudging.

"I've got a joke about that, too," Sirius said.

"Of course you do."

"A wizard walks into a bar and orders a forgetfulness potion. He turns to the witch beside him and says, 'do I come here often?'"

Amelia's lips twitched but she pressed them together and muttered, "Pathetic."

"Pathetic is some of the excuses for purebloods these days," Andy said, still piling her plate with food. Sirius jumped into gear before Andy could take all the good stuff. "Some idiot was trying to recruit me in the lobby today."

"Recruit you?" Tonks said, a note of protectiveness in his voice. Andy shot him a sharp, meaningful look. Tonks subsided.

"Yes," Andy continued. "Apparently the pyramids of Giza belong to wizardkind. 'Too many muggles in a magical wonder' he said."

The whole table was now looking at Andy, silently waiting. Andy chose to begin on her dinner instead.

"What did you say?" Amelia prompted. Andy blinked and finally seemed to notice the stares.

"I said 'no'," Andy said with disdain. "It's utter lunacy. What do you take me for?"

There was suddenly a lot of shuffling in seats and eyes on dinner plates. Andy rolled her eyes and said to Sirius, rather audibly, "You see what happens when you invite the help?"

Tonks cleared his throat loudly.

"Joking, of course," Andy said smoothly, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Seeing the looks she was getting, Andy continued her story.

"He must have heard I was a Black because he was pretty insistent. I had to tell him to leave me alone or I'd hex him."

Peter choked on his chicken. "You c-c-can't hex people in the real world!"

"Why not?" said Andy.

"Because… they might hex you back!"

Andy scoffed. "I'd like to see them try."

Amelia looked at her with dislike. "Also, its illegal."

Sirius and Andy exchanged a look.

"Only if you get caught," they both said.

"You're… incorrigible!" Amelia said shrilly.

Sirius bowed in his seat.

"Why thank you, ma'am."

Amelia turned away and stolidly ignored him. Sirius sighed under his breath. But apparently not quietly enough.

"Tell me about it," Tonks said from his other side. "You should try liking your cousin. She's a mystery wrapped in an enigma."

"Hey, watch it," Sirius snapped. "I'll tell Andy you said that."

Tonks blinked. "An enigma is like a mystery," he explained.

"Oh. Well. Just watch it."

"Right… Hey, if you want some advice?" Tonks had lowered his voice and glanced meaningfully at Amelia, who was still ignoring Sirius. Andy, thankfully, was absorbed by her dinner.

"From you?" Sirius sneered, for a moment looking every bit the Black. "I don't think I need lady advice, thanks."

"Oh. I see. Never mind then." Tonks returned to his dinner. Sirius hesitated.

"Fine. What is it?"

"No, don't worry. It's probably beneath you." Tonks' voice was airy – apparently perpetually cheerful people like Tonks didn't get offended the way everyone else did.

Sirius frowned. Just what did Andy see in this guy, anyway? She was one of the least cheerful people he knew.

"Just tell me," Sirius said, working to keep the growl out of his voice.

Tonks shrugged. "Well, seems to me you need to find some common ground. Something you actually both like."

"What was it for you and Andy? Wait, maybe I don't want to know," Sirius said hastily.

Tonks chuckled, good natured once again.

"Food," he said simply. "And games," he added.

"No, I was right. I _really_ didn't want to know."

Tonks laughed and shook his head. "Nothing like that. I'll leave _that_ sort of thing to you, Black. As you said, you're the expert."

Tonks reached for a second serve of Koshari, leaving Sirius to mull this over. What did he know about Amelia Bones? Not much really. She was pretty. And a Hufflepuff. She didn't like Sirius. She was loyal to her friends. She could pull a good prank…. Sirius paused his train of thought. He'd caught a whiff of an idea, but he was having trouble reeling it in.

Sirius was a superb prankster, yet Amelia Bones had managed to prank him – on no less than three separate occasions. Which made her also a superb prankster. And pranksters all had… what? Brains? Guts? A sense of humour…

Yes. That was it. Amelia would appreciate good humour. Sirius grinned. He was onto a winner alright. He'd seen her mouth twitch at his last joke. He just needed the right kind of humour.

.

Once the desserts had arrived, Sirius was properly distracted for a few lovely minutes. There was an Egyptian version of sweet creamed rice, as well as their take on bread and butter pudding, not to mention ice cream and fresh fruit (Sirius skipped the fruit). He was just finishing his third bowl when he looked up and saw Amelia finishing her strawberries and ice cream, haloed by candlelight, the flames making her golden hair glow. Sirius just stared for a moment and said, before he could think better of it,

"How do you look so beautiful without trying?"

Amelia blinked in surprise. Then her brows lowered. "Why do you have to be so sleazy, Black?"

Edgar had also leaned in, frowning at Sirius.

"I- I wasn't-"

But Amelia wasn't in the mood to listen.

"You like jokes? I've got one for you. How do the Blacks enter a building? … They Slytherin."

Sirius swallowed, regaining his composure.

"Heard it," he said dismissively. "Here's a good one. A muggle walks into a bar with frog on his shoulder. 'Where'd you get it?' the barman asks. 'London,' croaked the frog. 'They've got millions of them.'"

Apparently Amelia didn't find this joke funny. She sat up more primly.

"How do you tell if someone is a pureblood? … Don't worry, he'll let you know."

Amelia stood up, threw down her napkin, and walked away. Sirius stared blankly after her.

"What did I say?"

"You might have been revealing your lack of empathy for muggles," Edgar said quietly, though with a trace of amusement in his eyes. Sirius was still at a loss.

Tonks leaned over and said quietly, "Don't worry, mate. I've been in your shoes. It gets better."

"Better?" Sirius half-choked. "Sirius Black doesn't hit and miss!"

Tonks shrugged. "Can't help you there, then. Sounds like you're the expert."

With that rosy sentiment, Tonks left, following the same path towards the Nile Andy had followed ten minutes earlier.

"Don't you deflower my cousin, Tonks!" Sirius called in his most threatening voice. To his disgust, Finch and Smith burst into giggles.

"What?" Sirius demanded, glowering.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about mate," Jay Finch said. "I doubt Andromeda Black will be won over by Ted Tonks."

"And no one says 'deflower' anymore," Tanya Smith giggled. Sirius frowned.

"Well, I do. And I'm Sirius Black. I _make_ things cool, _mate_."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Finch said, giving him a wink and leading Tanya down towards the riverbank. Sirius found himself alone at the table with Peter and Edgar Bones. Had his entire reality shifted during that last portkey trip?

.

.

.

_Author's Note: The next chapter is set on Thursday and will be a Lily and James chapter._

_Thanks __**again **__to GinnyWeasley09 and Jettepettet for your ongoing support of my stories. You guys are awesome and I really value your feedback and encouragement : )_


	6. Escape to the Potters

**Thursday July 28**

**\- Lily -**

So far Lily's holiday at the Catchloves' had been a bookworm's dream. Marcus was spending his week off teaching his siblings all the tricks he'd learned in the Cannons. Greta was taking this especially seriously. Not only did she want to play quidditch when she left Hogwarts, but it was her dream to win the quidditch cup in her final year. Greta was spending every spare moment soaring around the goalposts, chasing snitches and practicing her moves.

This left Lily with a lot of alone time. She spent almost all of it reading. In the morning sun, she could be found outside under one of the estate's large spreading trees or down by the lake, a jug of iced pumpkin juice beside her. After lunch with the family in the giant dining room (during which they all talked loudly over each other about quidditch – though Greta usually found a moment to ask Lily how her day was going), Lily would escape the strong afternoon summer sun by hiding in the Reading Nook.

The Reading Nook was a tiny little room on the second floor, and nearly half its walls were windows. The sandstone walls kept it cool, but with the windows open Lily felt like she was still outside. She curled up in one of the armchairs, or on one of the window seats, enjoying the refreshing breeze as she slowly ate her way through a plate of cookies or chocolate slice that the house elf brought her, along with plenty of tea.

It was exactly how Lily would have planned a summer holiday.

But by the ninth day, Lily was getting a bit lonely. And as much as she loved her books, she was rereading many of them for the fourth or fifth time, and she was getting restless. Lily was now spending more time in the afternoons watching a certain messy-haired neighbour soar around on his broomstick (another perk of the Reading Nook was that it faced the Potters' quidditch pitch) rather than reading. She'd been trying to come up with a reason to go next door to see James, but everything she came up with sounded pathetic. Lily had been hoping James would just rock up to see her, but so far he'd managed to restrain himself – a shame.

It was quite beyond Lily's pride to just go and knock on his front door and ask to hang out with him – even though they'd made a loose arrangement to do so at the end of last year. It should be even easier now that Lily hadn't seen Sirius or Andy for a few days – they must have gone off to Egypt as James had said they would – and Lily wouldn't have to cope with their sniggering or snide remarks when she turned up next door. _If _she turned up. If she ever found the courage and swallowed her pride.

Lily was mulling over this dilemma when an owl flew through the open window. Lily was making a point of not contacting her family too often – she didn't want to draw attention to her presence here or theirs there (so Bellatrix wouldn't find her too easy to track or them too easy to find). This owl, like the half a dozen she'd received in the last fortnight, was from Mary MacDonald.

Like all of the others, this was yet another historical tale Mary had learned in France. Mary found anything historical fascinating. Lily skimmed the contents, not nearly as riveted by the story as Mary. Apparently in a small town in France in the mid 1300's, wizards had become particularly suspicious of their muggle neighbours. They sent magical cats into muggle streets and homes in order to spy on them. But the magical cats, separated from magic, all turned muggle. In desperation, the wizards had pumped a huge quantity of magic in and around the village. The cats had overdosed and turned feral, killing hundreds of muggles and a few wizards who tried to stop them. In the aftermath, a lot of memory modification had been required. Luckily it was around the time of the Black Plague, so the deaths were put down to that. And the wizards of the time felt that was fair – the cats had been black, too, after all.

Lily sighed and shook her head. The things Mary found fascinating were worrying.

Lily was pouring herself a third cup of tea when something unprecedented happened – someone came to visit her in the Reading Nook. When the door first began to open, Lily hoped wildly that it was James, but that was ridiculous of course. The house elf, Larky, would let Lily know if she had a guest and she would meet them in the sun room downstairs – Greta's mother was firm on protocol.

Lily was sure it would be Greta, finally ready to spend some time with her. But Damien stepped into the little room. Lily blinked in surprise. Was he here to tell her something? Surely he would have just sent Larky with a message?

"Hey Lily," Damien said, suddenly all smooth and casual. "How's your day going?"

"Er, good," Lily said warily. There was something about the way he sauntered into the room, the way he leaned against the wall – just a bit _too _casual – that had Lily on edge.

There was a long pause, in which Damien just looked at Lily. Lily glanced away, uncomfortable.

The sunlight lit streaks in his dark hair. Lily just stared, unnerved. Damien had never had any time for her at Hogwarts. What had changed?

"How's yours going?" Lily asked, for want of anything to say.

Damien shrugged, nonchalant. "Pretty cruisy, you know?"

Damien seemed to take her question as an invitation to sit down. Lily was on the long window seat that stretched beneath both windows, curled in the corner. Damien sat down on the seat too, less than a foot from her feet. Lily resisted the urge to pull her legs up under her.

"So, Lily," Damien said, leaning a bit closer. Lily stiffened. Damien's voice was still smooth, but his fingers were fidgeting with his quidditch robes. Why was he nervous? This wouldn't be good.

"I've been thinking. You and I, we've got a lot of spare time on our hands this summer, yeah?"

This seemed to require a response. Lily gave a restrained nod, feeling like she was signing a contract she'd rather tear up.

"Yeah, so, I thought, why don't we spend some of it together? Just getting to know each other better, right?"

Lily swallowed. She bit her lip, trying to find the right words. Damien got in before she could.

"There's a really nice spot down near the orchard. With a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, a starlit night, what do you say?"

"No," Lily managed. Then she cleared her throat and said more firmly, "No, thanks Damien. I'm, uh, not really…" She wanted to say she wasn't interested in him, but that seemed a bit too blunt.

To her horror, Damien seemed to completely misunderstand what she was trying to say. He scooted even closer, putting a hand on her ankle.

"Come on, Lily, I'm a romantic. It'll be a beautiful night." His hand slid up a little higher, making her skin crawl.

Lily's eyes flicked toward the window and the house beyond, thinking of escape. When she looked back, something had darkened on Damien's face.

"I see," he said a bit tightly, before forcing his face to clear. "If its Potter you're worried about," he said, voice deceptively light, "he doesn't need to know. It could be our little secret."

Lily pulled her ankle back, sitting up straighter. She cleared her throat again, gathering her resolve.

"Look, Damien, that sounds like a lovely offer-"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"But," Lily said, keeping her voice firm, "I just don't see you in that way. I'm sorry."

Damien looked her over closely, as though looking for a sign of falsehood. Lily swallowed and kept her eyes steady.

"I don't get you, Lily," he said finally. "You'll kiss a sorry excuse of a pimp like Potter, but you don't want to sample a more experienced man? You don't know what you're missing." He hesitated, then turned his smooth smile back on. "I could give you a free taste now, if you like? No strings attached."

Lily glanced at the door to the hallway, but Damien moved ever so slightly. He was blocking her way.

"I said 'no', Damien," Lily said, her voice getting terse even as she began to feel a little panicky.

"Yeah, but how many times did you say no to Potter?" Damien crooned, inching closer still.

Lily lost her better judgement and, twisting her body and pushing off with her feet, she toppled out of the second storey window. She landed on the bushes that grew around the edges of the house – not exactly a comfortable landing, but better than the hard ground.

"What the hell, Lily?" demanded Damien, his head and shoulders sticking out of the window above. Lily wrenched herself free of the bushes, and stood up.

"I just felt like some air," Lily said, badly shaken by both her experience in the Reading Nook and her fall.

"Are you mad?" Damien said in disbelief.

"Quite possibly," Lily said faintly, feeling disoriented. Then, because she couldn't face returning to the house right now, she set off for the lake, the furthest point from the sandstone mansion on the estate.

"Where are you going?" Damien called, which only made Lily quicken her steps. She wasn't sure Damien had meant to be so pushy, but she _was_ sure she didn't want to spend another moment in his presence right now.

.

Lily reached the lake, still feeling shaky, and found it wasn't far away enough. She looked at the fence that met the edges of the lake, and the sprawling body of water that curved around on the Potters' side. Lily barely hesitated, slipping past the fence and into James' yard. Once there, she just kept walking, striding along beside the lake, not wanting to be still. She was worked up, shaken, and felt silly for it. So Damien had asked her out, so what?

The lake was much larger on the Potters' side of the fence. While it was a small calm semi-circle on Greta's side, it was a sprawling mass on this side - more like the Hogwarts' lake. Lily let off steam as she strode around the banks of the lake, just putting distance between herself and everything Catchlove for a while.

"Lily?"

Lily started, turning suddenly on her heel. But her mind had recognised the voice before she'd begun to turn – it was a soothing, reassuring sound.

"James," Lily said, giving him a weak smile. James Potter wasn't fooled. He could read Lily Evans like a book.

"Lily, what happened?" James strode down the hill, stopping a couple of steps away, eyes searching hers. Lily turned away from his insistent gaze.

"Nothing. Nothing important. I just wanted…"

Lily wasn't sure what she wanted. James took another step forward.

"It's good to see you, Lily." Lily could hear the gentle smile in James' voice and looked up into his eyes. In the sun, the green in his hazel eyes almost shone. His black hair still stuck up at the back, and his long face was as handsome as ever in that moment. It also seemed like he'd grown in the month or so since Lily had seen him last – he was taller and his arms were thicker – all the quidditch training? Lily had to look up to meet his gaze, but part of that might have been the hill they were standing on.

The hazel eyes dimmed as he looked her over.

"Lily, you're not okay. You're covered in scratches. Please tell me what happened."

Lily looked down at her feet. "It's nothing. I'm being silly. Overreacting."

James swallowed, as though forcing down a whole string of words. Instead he said,

"Why don't you start by letting me heal those cuts?" James sat down by the lake and patted the grass beside him.

"They're just scratches…" Lily said, but she sat down next to James. He took out his wand and with a wave or two Lily's face had stopped stinging. He held out his hand for hers. Lily hesitated, then placed her hand in his. James healed her palm and then the back of her hand, before fixing up the other hand. He held her hand a few moments longer than necessary. Lily, overwhelmed by the days' events, pulled back and looked down at her knees.

"Why don't I get us a cold drink and we can just sit for a bit?" James said. "And if you want to tell me what happened, you can. Even if it's nothing."

Lily bit her lip, thinking. Right now she wanted nothing more than to feel the safety of James' presence, she just didn't know how to put that feeling into words.

"But if you just want space, that's cool too," James added as Lily hesitated. "My lake is your lake."

Lily gave a weak smile. "No, I'd like that."

James grinned. "Alright. Hold tight, I'll be back in a tic."

James turned to go.

"I'll come with you," Lily said suddenly.

"Er, sure," James said, a little uncomfortable. Lily gave a slightly evil smile as something occurred to her.

"I'd like to meet your parents."

"Er, right. Sure thing. They'd love to meet you." James' enthusiasm was clearly not genuine.

Lily fell into step beside James, his reassuring presence calming her nerves. The further they walked from the fence line, the calmer Lily felt, and from his bouncing, the more nervous James was.

The Potters' house looked even more like a castle from close up. It was three storeys tall, but had two towers in the front corners adding an extra three or four floors. The big oak front doors reminded Lily of Hogwarts. They opened by magic at the slightest touch from James' hand.

"Er, Mum, Dad?" James called nervously from the entrance.

"James?" answered a voice from a nearby room.

James' father strolled in from the hallway to the right, his cowboy-like boots clicking on the flagstones. Lily blinked and had to squash a smile. Mr Potter looked exactly like James, perhaps half a head taller, with the same hair and face, though definitely rounder around the middle.

Mr Potter stopped halfway across the entrance hall as he caught sight of Lily. He took a second to look her over, noting her red hair, and he burst into a grin – identical to the genuine smile James saved for his best friends – and Lily.

"Can this be Lily Evans?"

Lily couldn't help giving a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr Potter."

"Fleamont, please," said Mr Potter graciously. It took Lily a moment to realise that this was his first name. "Euphemia!" Mr Potter called up the stairs, still beaming. "Come and meet our guest."

There was the sound of several items tumbling to the floor overhead, a muttered oath, and a bustling noise. A moment later a squat witch with permed grey hair appeared on the stairs, tutting to herself as she scampered down them.

"Oh my!" she breathed as she came, eyes riveted on Lily. "Is this who I think it is? Oh my, I don't believe it! Am I finally meeting-"

James, turning a bit pink, cut her off.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans. Lily, my mother, Euphemia Potter."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Potter," Lily said, extending her hand. To her surprise, Mrs Potter bypassed her proffered hand and grabbed her into a hug. Lily froze, caught off guard, then settled for patting Mrs Potter on the shoulder.

"Now, now, Euphy," said Mr Potter, taking her other shoulder and prising her off Lily. "Give the girl some air."

Mr Potter turned to Lily. "I'm sorry, my dear. It's just that we've heard so much about you."

"Feels like you're practically family already," twittered Mrs Potter, restraining herself from hugging Lily again with apparent effort.

"Well," James said loudly, "Lily and I were just going to have a picnic."

"Oh, marvellous!" announced Mrs Potter, clapping her hands like a humming birds' wings and bouncing a little on her heels.

"Yes, splendid idea," said Mr Potter, taking Mrs Potter by the shoulders with one arm and steering her down the hall with him. He looked back over his shoulder and gave James a very obvious wink. James went even redder and Lily bit her lip in amusement.

"Let's go to the kitchen," James said, his voice strained. Lily, still fighting down a giggle, followed James down a stone hallway to the left of the staircase. They walked past lily-covered wallpaper, the irony not lost on Lily, to the back of the house.

"It seems your parents have heard of me," Lily said, enjoying the opportunity to tease James for once. "And maybe they were even expecting me to visit?"

"Mmm," James said noncommittally, not meeting her eye. "Look, here's the kitchen."

The Potters' kitchen was very similar to the Catchloves', except that the house elf in this room was female, and as perky as Mrs Potter.

"Hi Tiggy," said James as the little creature scurried up to him, halting with a comically sudden jolt, her huge eyes wide and eager. "We'd just like a picnic lunch, if you please."

"Of course, Master James!" squeaked Tiggy. "Won't take but a moment."

Tiggy was a stark contrast to Larky, the Catchloves' imperious elf.

Magic must have been involved, because in less than a minute Tiggy was pressing a heavy picnic basket into James' hands.

"Assorted sandwiches, meat pies, hazelnut slice, baked cheesecake, fresh berries, cream, and lemonade. Will that be enough, Master James?" Tiggy seemed anxious to please, a happy enthusiasm in the way she listed her goods.

James hesitated.

"It sounds lovely," Lily said, smiling at Tiggy. Tiggy beamed, not unlike the Potter grin, and curtseyed to Lily.

"Why thank you, Miss."

"Have you got any chocolate cake?" James said. Tiggy whisked off to the pantry and was back in a blink, tucking a whole chocolate into the top of the basket with the reverent care most people saved for small infants.

"Excellent, thanks Tiggy." James gave the elf a smile and turned to Lily. "Shall we?"

Lily nodded and James, perhaps keen to avoid another meeting with his parents, led Lily out the backdoor. They meandered around the side of the large square stone house, past an orange grove and the full-sized quidditch pitch, arriving in companionable silence at the far side of the lake. The Catchlove's fence was screened by a pair of old Weeping Willows, and the afternoon sun had faded just enough to be pleasant rather than scorching.

James laid out the picnic with an expert eye, leaving Lily space on one side of the rug while he took the opposite edge. Lily could appreciate the beautiful spread of food but she just didn't feel hungry right now. She settled for pouring herself a lemonade and sipping it slowly.

James also glanced over the food, biting his lip in indecision. Finally he poured himself a drink too, turning to Lily casually.

"How's the lemonade?"

Lily giggled a little. "It's okay James, you can eat."

"My mother taught me never to take the first serve. Manners, you know?"

Lily smiled. "Really, I don't mind."

"Oh good." James' relief was obvious. He grabbed a plate and loaded it up. Lily looked on, amused. James ate half a piece of cake in one bite, chewed, swallowed, and sighed contentedly. After a few strawberries and cream, he seemed to come back to himself, glancing at Lily again.

"So, we can talk, if you like. Or not talk. It's up to you."

Lily could tell James was dying to know what had happened to upset her. His concern was clear in his eyes. But she appreciated that he wouldn't push her. Lily set down her lemonade and sighed, hugging her knees and looking out over the lake.

"It's not a big deal really. I just got… I don't know, unnerved or something."

Lily glanced at James. He seemed to be chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking. Lily gave in to spare him further agony.

"It's Damien Catchlove. He asked me out."

"Oh did he?" James said, before he could stop himself. "I mean, I see," James amended, too late. The indignation bordering on the possessive would have irritated Lily beyond belief six months ago. Now, she understood James a bit better. He was growing, slowly, to kerb his jealousy, and part of it came from the concern she'd seen in his eyes earlier.

"Yeah." Lily wasn't sure how to explain why that made her feel so funny.

"What did you say?" James asked, his voice softer than usual. Lily blinked in surprise. James took a measured sip of lemonade, trying to appear unconcerned.

"I told him no, obviously." Lily hesitated. "And then I jumped out the window."

James spluttered out his lemonade.

"You jumped out of a window? Why?"

Lily shrugged.

"A ground floor window, right?"

"Er… second floor," Lily muttered, looking anywhere but at James' face.

"Lily, that's not okay!" James said loudly, putting down his glass and spilling lemonade everywhere. He didn't seem to notice.

"I know that!" Lily snapped, frustrated. "I don't even know why I did it. It's not like I make a habit of jumping out of windows! I don't even like heights! I didn't think about it, I just did it."

"Lily, stop," James said, lowering his voice and turning desperately reassuring eyes on her. "I didn't mean that your actions weren't okay. I meant…" James took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "You're a very rational person. If you felt the need to jump out the window, you must have been made to feel very uncomfortable. And _that's_ the part that's not okay."

"I don't know," Lily muttered. "It's not like Damien _did _anything." Lily fiddled with some grass, feeling ashamed. What would make any self-possessed person jump out of window? She wished she'd never told James anything. He was making a big deal out of this.

"That's how guys like that get away with it!" James growled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "He made you feel unsafe-"

"I wouldn't say 'unsafe'," Lily protested, even while a little part of her agreed with the word.

James took a breath and tried again.

"Lily, I'm not judging you – or Damien," James added, seeing her face. "But do you think you could trust me enough to walk me through what happened, what was said?"

James' voice was gentle, soothing. Lily wanted to fall into his arms, bury her face in his chest, and ignore the world for a while. But that would only confirm James' fears that something terrible had been done to her, so instead she took a sip of lemonade and sifted through her memories.

"He said we should spend some time together, that he knew a good picnic spot." Lily heard James' tiny sigh of relief when she started telling the story. She grit her teeth and ignored it. The whole thing was blown out of proportion. "I told him no, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He uh…. Oh this is silly."

"Come on Lily, you're doing great."

"This is stupid James. I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"So you usually jump out of windows do you? We've got some good ones upstairs if you fancy another go?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He put a hand on my ankle." Lily saw James' reaction out of the corner of her eye and pressed on quickly with her story. "He thought that you were the reason I didn't want to, and he said we could keep it a secret. I told him I didn't see him that way and he got all offended. Said he was a better kisser than you and… would I like a 'free taste' now."

James grunted in disgust but Lily didn't want to have to restart her story again now that she'd started.

"He said, how many times had I said no to Potter… and I jumped out the window."

Lily stared determinedly into the lake, afraid to meet James' eyes. The whole thing felt absurd, and her anxiety around it seemed silly out by the sunlit lake with James. Maybe she'd just had a moment of madness and-

"Lily," James said, his voice firm, "that's not okay. Where were you when this happened?"

Lily shrugged. "In the Reading Nook." James raised his eyebrows for more information. "It's a little room with lots of windows."

"And only one door?"

"What about the door?"

"I'm assuming you didn't feel you could use the door, otherwise you wouldn't have jumped out the window?"

Lily shrugged again. James sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He tried a different tack.

"Lily, have I ever made you want to jump out of a window?"

"Pfft," Lily said, "all the time."

"I mean," James ground out, "that you _needed _to jump out of a window to get away from me?"

Lily hesitated. "No," she admitted. Then, reluctantly she added, "you always leave me a way out."

"Exactly," James said.

"But you don't take no for an answer either," Lily said petulantly. "Even Damien said that."

"_Don't _compare me to Damien," James growled. Lily looked up in surprise. James shook his head to clear it. "I might be persistent, and I might have asked you out multiple times," James said, "but I would _never _back you into a corner, or touch you without your permission. I would never _assume _you wanted me to kiss you, or that you were just pretending you didn't so that I would push harder."

"Look, can we stop talking about this? I overreacted."

"Overreacted, huh? And how sure are you that things weren't about to escalate? Get out of your control?"

Lily hesitated. James jumped to his feet.

"That's it. I'm going to straighten out Damien Catchlove right now."

Lily jumped up too.

"James, no!"

"Give me one good reason why not?" James' face was flushed. He was furious.

"I have to _live_ in that house for the summer! Don't make it a bigger deal than it was."

"It sounds like I'm making it exactly as big a deal as it was. I don't know why you're okay with it!"

"James…" Lily said, a new touch of warning in her voice. "I can look after myself. I don't need you as my protector."

"That's why you're jumping out of windows," James muttered under his breath, avoiding her eyes.

"That's it. I'm sorry I told you anything. I'm leaving."

"Lily, wait!" Lily didn't stop. "Argh, I'm an idiot," James growled at himself. He jogged after her. "Lily, I'm sorry, I'll drop it, okay? Please stop."

James sounded so agonised that Lily, with a deep sigh, turned to face him.

"Just, come back and share the picnic with me. I promise to leave you alone about it, okay?"

Lily glanced back at the picnic on the lake shore. It did look inviting. And she'd rather be here with James than back at the Catchloves' with Damien any day.

"Fine," she muttered, stalking back to the picnic rug and sitting down. James, relieved, followed her. He passed her the plate of hazelnut slice and she took one, taking a bit begrudgingly. It was very good.

"You know," James ventured, gazing out over the lake. "You don't have to stay with the Catchloves."

"This doesn't sound like dropping it," Lily growled.

"Well, its just, we've got lots of guest bedrooms."

Lily was sorely tempted for a moment. How easy would it be to just bump into James if she was staying in his house.?Then reality caught up with her.

"How would that be not making a big deal out of it? James, just no, okay? It's fine."

"Okay, okay," James said, holding up his hands. "Just know you can come over here any time you like, alright?"

"Alright," Lily said, mostly to shut him up. Then, because it was a nice offer, she added, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," James said, venturing a tentative smile. Lily rolled her eyes but returned the small smile. She took a strawberry and dipped it in the cream.

Thankfully, James dropped the subject.

They sat in companionable silence, watching the sun sinking beyond the horizon, and eating their way through the picnic.

As the afternoon wore on and twilight approached, Lily knew it would be hard to explain her absence to Greta.

"I should probably go back," Lily said, her reluctance clear in her voice.

"You could stay for dinner," James said, the hint of hope flickering in his eyes.

"I don't know if your mother could handle that," Lily joked.

James paled at the idea.

"Maybe not. Or…" he said, going thoughtful. "I could show you the library."

Lily's thoughts ground to a halt.

"Library?"

"Yeah," James said, giving her his friendly lopsided grin. "It's where people keep books."

"You have your own library?"

James shrugged. "It's nothing grand, but we've got a book or two. Would you like to see it?"

Lily nodded wordlessly. James stood up and offered her a hand. Lily took it and he pulled her to her feet. With a wave of his wand the picnic packed itself into the basket. James still held Lily's hand in his left hand. It was warm and gentle and Lily pretended not to notice, just enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

James led Lily back to the house. They crept in through the kitchen, down yet another hallway, and approached a set of double oak doors. Lily's breath caught in anticipation. James touched the doors and they glided open.

James had not told the truth. The library was grand. It wouldn't have rivalled the Hogwarts library, but few places would.

Still, everything was a warm rosewood – bookshelves, several tables, the mahogany in the antique furniture clustered around the fireplace at either end. There was a second storey above them, with a carved banister on the staircase. Tall windows let in the fading sunlight and dust motes circled lazily on the still air. And the books – leather-bound in every colour, with titles stamped in gold or silver. Some as large as a portrait, some as small as an envelope. Even from here Lily could make out shelves and shelves of novels, and beyond that seemed to be a section devoted to atlases.

"As I said, it's not much," James said, rubbing the back of his neck as Lily gazed around. "Geography is directly in front of us, botany off to the right. Fiction is by the windows, and all the magic books are kept upstairs, in case Dad wants to have his muggle friends over – we don't want to go breaking the Statute of Secrecy now do we?"

"It's beautiful," Lily breathed, hands shaking with the anticipation of grabbing a book or five and just devouring them.

James turned to Lily and smiled at her. "Well, help yourself," he said, gesturing.

Holding her breath, Lily began walking over to the fiction section.

"You have muggle authors!" Lily said in surprise, catching sight of Jane Austen and Charles Dickens.

"As I said, Dad sometimes entertains muggles. It would be odd if we didn't have a classic or two."

Lily's hand skimmed the spines in wonder, a contented delight sweeping over her. She recognised some of the names but most were foreign to her – these were whole shelves filled that magical thing: unread books.

Lily pulled down books by half a dozen different authors, stacking them neatly in her arms. Only then did she think of finding somewhere to sit. James grinned at her quiet enthusiasm.

"Here," he said, taking half the books and leading her over to the windows. Lily settled herself on a velvet couch, settling the piles of books next to her.

"Just don't jump out the window," James said, humour in his eyes. Lily gave him a flat glare.

"Too soon?" James said. When Lily's face didn't change he coughed nervously and said, "Sorry." He coughed again, looked around, and ambled off. A minute later he returned with his own stack of books – quidditch books and magazines. James gave her a half smile and plopped onto the couch opposite. He put his feet on the low table between them and leant back on the cushions, opening a magazine.

Lily took her time choosing her first book and settled for _Pride and Prejudice_. She'd read it before but it wasn't in her own collection, and it would be a nice gentle read. Just what she needed this afternoon. She turned to the first page, a familiar kind of peace washing over her. The book smelled of leather and old paper and Lily breathed it in, smiling contentedly.

'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'

James Potter was tapping his foot on the table. Lily looked up, distracted. James didn't appear to notice his fidgets. Lily opened her mouth to tell him off, then, taking a good look at him, stopped herself. James was reclining, chewing on his lip as he read, absorbed in his magazine. He looked as content as Lily felt and, she reminded herself, he'd already bared his vulnerabilities to her. James needed to move to think – who was Lily to tell him off in his own home, which he'd opened to her?

Lily buried herself deeper in the couch cushions and returned her book. If she wanted to spend any length of time with James Potter, she'd half to learn to ignore his fidgets. And the idea of spending time with James Potter was kind of appealing right now.

Harder to ignore was the sun sinking behind the hills, slipping under the window pane. Hopefully Greta wouldn't notice Lily's absence, being so caught up in quidditch and Marcus. Right now, Lily didn't really care what she would say.

For the moment, this right here was all Lily wanted. Surrounded by books and silence and the last of the summer sunshine, she could forget everything else existed. It was the first time Lily had felt truly at peace since the start of the holidays.


	7. All That Glitters

**Friday July 29**

**\- Sirius -**

It was mid-afternoon and Sirius was leaning casually against the sandstone wall of the Magical Capstone Hotel. He'd done some reconnaissance and learned that Amelia Bones usually tolerated her brother and the pair of lovebirds she called best friends until about mid-afternoon. After that, she headed out alone.

And Sirius needed to catch her alone. Edgar Bones had been fulfilling his chaperone duties far too well – Sirius hadn't even managed to speak to Amelia alone since dinner Tuesday night. At this rate, the entire holiday would be a waste of time (apart from the multiple pyramids and mummies they'd seen as a group in the last few days – but that was hardly why Sirius was in Egypt).

One of the passing tourists eyed Sirius rather obviously. He gave her his heartthrob grin and she giggled, sidling over.

"Who are you waiting for?" she said, batting her eyelashes. See? Sirius said to himself. _This _was how it was supposed to be. He'd been attracting attention for the last hour while he waited for Amelia to show, but this was the first girl to come over.

"Who says I'm waiting for anyone?" Sirius purred back. The girl came a step closer.

"You don't look the type to hang around alone," she whispered, leaning in.

Sirius was busy concocting a suitable reply to this entirely accurate statement, and he nearly missed seeing Amelia leave his hotel. Sirius had to use his expert slide-and-dodge manoeuvre, both smooth and sexy, to slip past the girl. She glared daggers after Sirius as he jogged to catch up with Amelia.

"I think you left something back there," Amelia said over her shoulder as Sirius fell into step with her.

"No, she, I-er, she wasn't with me."

"I was talking about your integrity." Amelia tossed her braid over her shoulder and strode a little faster. Sirius easily kept pace with her shorter legs.

"Nah uh. You're not coming," said Amelia.

"Coming where?" Sirius avoided the obvious pun with regret.

"You're not coming with me."

"And what if I just happen to be going wherever it is you're going?"

"You're not."

"Says who?"

"I'm sorry," Amelia said, coming to a halt with her hands on her hips. "You just fancied a trip to the jewellery markets, did you?"

"Er- yeah. I need to get something for… Andy."

Amelia gave an unflattering laugh. "As if you've got the taste to pick something for Andromeda Black. Her tongue might be scathing, but she dresses like a fallen goddess."

"I'll tell her you said that," Sirius said, stepping around Amelia and heading for the market district.

"What?" yelped Amelia, striding after him. "Don't you dare!"

"I can't make any promises," Sirius said, chin raised. "I left my integrity back at the hotel."

Amelia grabbed hold of his arm and Sirius, grinning, allowed her to stop him.

"If you like me, Sirius Black, you won't tell Andromeda I said that."

Sirius, grinning more than ever, raised his hands in surrender. "Alright alright. But only because I like you, Amelia Bones."

Amelia abruptly let go of his arm.

"You're still not coming with me." Amelia set off again. Sirius shrugged and followed her.

"Who says I'm not out enjoying the sunshine? It is my summer holiday after all."

"Fine," Amelia ground out. "Just don't talk to me."

Sirius shrugged again and slid his hands into his pockets. As far as he was concerned, Amelia consenting to spend time in his presence was progress.

.

They walked down the main road for a while, then turned onto dusty streets that headed for the market district.

"What's all the scaffolding for?" Sirius said, as they passed the third lot of wire fencing.

"Road works," Amelia said. "Or some sort of building improvement."

"Yeah, but there's no maintenance being done," Sirius said, peering through the wire. The street beyond the fencing was deserted.

"Maybe they're all on their lunch break." Amelia was unconcerned.

The scaffolding finished and shopfronts returned. Sirius took a moment to check his hair in a window. The dusty streets were a menace to glossy dark locks like his.

Amelia giggled and Sirius turned back, face hopeful, only to find she was laughing _at _him.

"What?" Sirius demanded, though the look on her face was clearly amused.

"Do you ever stop thinking about how you look?"

"Of course! I was just…" Amelia was still giggling and he clearly wasn't going to change her mind, so Sirius trailed off. Before he could think of something suitably impressive to say to distract her, Amelia was speaking again.

"How many Blacks does it take to stir a cauldron?"

Sirius couldn't imagine this was going anywhere good.

"One," Amelia said. "He just sticks his wand in and the world revolves around him."

Sirius choked a laugh before he could stop himself. Again, he regretted the inability to make an inappropriate joke. Amelia Bones might be pretty and sassy, but she was cramping his style. Still, perhaps Sirius could make this work to his advantage.

"The world might revolve around me," Sirius said, voice smooth, shooting Amelia a side-long look, "but the most important thing barely notices me."

"Pfft. Does that sort of thing normally work on girls?"

Sirius, surprised by this reply, shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well. It won't work on me. I'm immune to pick up lines."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes," she said simply, picking up speed again. She was back to ignoring him. Time to try a different tactic.

"How about this then? A thestral walks into a bar… the bartender says, 'why the long face?'"

Sirius could see the moment when Amelia got the joke. Her lips twitched but she held onto her straight face. "That's not a pickup line."

"No, but I thought you might like it better."

"I didn't," she lied.

"How about this one. Three thestrals walk into a bar. You would have though the last one had the sense to duck."

A horse nearby nickered its approval. They were walking past a line of horse-drawn carriages, with a small stable down a side road. Sirius wondered if he'd convinced Amelia to share a carriage ride with him by the end of the holiday.

"See, he thought it was funny," Sirius said, gesturing to the horse. Amelia was still facing the other direction, and Sirius suspected she was hiding a smile.

"You know," he said, pushing his luck, "we could get a carriage the rest of the way."

"No need," Amelia said, finally turning back to him, her poker face back in place. "We're here."

They turned onto a side street filled with market stalls – all selling jewellery. The street practically glittered. Every stall was weighed down with gold chains, silver ornaments, trinkets, gemstones and rings. Sirius, who had a Black eye, could tell that most of it was fake, and anything real was drastically overpriced. It was the perfect environment to take advantage of wealthy, uncultured tourists.

Amelia headed for the nearest stall, one with real stones of value. The stallholder was a curvy young witch dressed immaculately in a muggle gown. The jewels glittered in the afternoon sun and absorbed Amelia's attention. Sirius sidled up beside her, throwing the witch a wink. She winked back.

"That one," Sirius said to Amelia, pointing to a sapphire pendant.

Amelia looked up at Sirius and glared. "What _about_ that one?"

"It would look perfect on you. Blue is your colour."

"I don't remember asking for your advice."

Sirius shrugged and looked over the jewels again. He bought a pair of trailing emerald earrings for Andy. Amelia was still looking over the wares. Bored, Sirius wandered over to a doughnut cart. But he was close enough to hear Amelia ask the price of the sapphire pendant. Expensive. Sirius heard the regret in her voice as she thanked the witch and left.

"Doughnut?" Sirius said, offering her one of the half a dozen he'd bought.

"No thank you."

"You know, I think I saw something else at that stall Andy might like." Sirius headed back but Amelia grabbed his arm again, sending a jolt of electricity through him. Sirius met Amelia's eyes, but she wasn't smiling.

"Sirius Black, if you buy that pendant for me, I swear I'll throw it in the dirt. I don't need your charity and I don't want your gifts."

"What about my sincere affection?" Sirius asked, trying to hold her gaze.

Amelia just rolled her eyes and headed for the next stall. Sirius sighed and fit a whole doughnut into his mouth. How would he convince Amelia his feelings were real?

"Hey, do you want one of these or not?" Sirius said, holding out another doughnut.

"Not." Sirius shrugged and finished his donuts. They wandered the rest of the markets, but Amelia didn't buy anything. At the end was a vendor selling Alexandrian Liver and Sausages.

"Hey, these are really good," Sirius said, heading over. Amelia peered at the sign.

"No thank you. I don't do liver."

Sirius ignored her and ordered two serves.

"Those better both be for you."

Sirius grinned. "Just a light snack." He wafted the steam over to Amelia with her hand. She waved it away and headed back through the markets for home.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't want any," Sirius said with his mouth full. "Because this is just too good to share." Amelia rolled her eyes heavenward.

"No really, I don't have any to spare for you."

"That's too bad," Amelia said sarcastically.

"You're missing out, but."

"Annoying me isn't going to win me over, you know."

"That's what my last three girlfriends said."

Amelia shoved him with her shoulder, almost playfully. Sirius just managed to avoid spilling the last of his liver and sausages.

"That's a lie."

"What? They _are _delicious. You shouldn't judge until you try some."

Amelia wasn't amused. "I meant about the girlfriends. You don't date."

Sirius choked on his last piece of liver. "Who told you that? I date plenty!"

"I mean, you don't have girlfriends. _**A **_girlfriend. One at a time."

Sirius blinked. "I don't have more than one girlfriend at a time." Or at least he hadn't, not since that incident with the three blonde Ravenclaws…

Amelia sighed. Was that _regret _in her voice? "What I'm trying to say is that you could never be exclusive. It's just not the kind of guy you are."

Sirius caught Amelia looking at him before she glanced away. Had his eyes deceived him, or did she look _disappointed_?

He lowered his voice and took a step closer to her.

"You know, I could be that guy."

Amelia scoffed. "No, you couldn't."

"I've been working on that… tactful anagram you gave me last year."

Amelia looked back, surprised. "You _remembered_ that?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to forget. Bully Lazy Arrogant Cruel (to ladies) Kismet (or Lucky). BLACK."

Amelia looked a little uncomfortable. "It might not be flattering, but it's all true, Black."

"It _was _all true. I haven't bullied anyone all summer."

"What about Pettigrew?"

"What about him?"

"You stole his cupcake this morning."

"He wasn't eating it fast enough."

Amelia threw her hands up in the air and walked off. Sirius swore under his breath. What had gone wrong this time?

They were passing the witch's stall again. Sirius had a sudden idea.

"Here, hold this for me," he said to Amelia, shoving his plate at her. He headed over to the jewellery stall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amelia try a piece of his sausage and look impressed. A win to him.

"So," Sirius said to the witch, leaning on the table. "You might not be aware of this, but I'm Sirius Black."

"Should that mean something to me?" The witch was studying her fingernails, but Sirius had been admired enough times to know when someone was doing it sneakily.

"I'm the son of Walburga Black."

The witch stopped studying her fingernails. "Oh. I see. What can I do for you?"

Yep, a bit of name dropping never hurt. Sirius had bet that every magical jeweller in every major city had heard of his mother and her obsession with quality jewels. And he'd been right. Sirius leaned in conspiratorially. The witch did the same.

When their noses were almost touching, Sirius whispered, "See, my friend wants to buy this pendant, but it's a bit out of her price range. Perhaps you could… lower the price a bit. Favour for a family friend, you know?"

"Mmm," said the witch, peering at Sirius thoughtfully. "I suppose I could make an exception."

Sirius grinned and kissed her cheek. "Why thank you, my fine lady."

Sirius straightened up and turned back to Amelia, beaming. Instead of finding her waiting to be thrilled with his conquest, Sirius saw her dump his food in a nearby bin and walk off.

"Amelia!" he called, jogging to catch up with her. "Wait. There's a sale on that blue pendant. It's nearly the end of the day so you can buy it at a discount…"

Amelia didn't stop.

"I don't think that discount has anything to do with the end of the day, Black."

Sirius blinked, confused, and glanced back at the stall holder. The curvy witch winked and waved her fingers. Shit. Did Amelia think he'd been flirting with her? Would she even _care _about that? Was she _jealous_?

Sirius stopped dead in the street, grinning to himself. She _was _jealous. He was doing better with Amelia than he thought.

Amelia strode on, too angry to notice he was gone. Sirius shrugged. After the day's success, he was kind of hungry. Sirius turned around to get himself another serve of liver and sausage.

.

.

.

Sirius was sauntering down the hallway towards their suite of rooms, when he stopped in his tracks. There were two security wizards outside their door.

"Sirius Black?" said one, turning serious eyes on him.

"Er-" Was it wiser to answer or not? What could Sirius have possibly done this time?

"Are you alone, Sir?" said the other.

"Yeah…"

"Very good, Sir," said the first, unlocking the door for him.

Frowning, Sirius entered his hotel room.

Inside he found a scowling Andy sitting on the couch. He waited until the door was shut behind him to say, "What's with the personal security?"

"Andy is under house-arrest," Peter said, wandering in from the mini-bar.

"What? Why?"

"She cursed some wizard in the lobby."

"You _what_?"

"He had it coming to him," Andy snapped, standing up and stalking to the window.

"How do you figure that?"

"He _touched _me."

Sirius halted. "He _what_? Where?" he demanded.

Andy tossed back her hair. "On the elbow."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "On the elbow," he repeated. "And you cursed him."

"It was only the hex of the Bat Bogeys," Andy said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why everyone is making such a big fuss over it. He's probably not even taking legal action. I _am _a Black, after all. Everyone knows better than to pick a fight with us."

"Why was he touching you?" Sirius said, attempting to keep his patience. Remus was better at this sort of thing than he was.

"It's that stupid blood supremacy wizard again," Andy snarled. "He was on about taking Giza back from the muggles."

"Right," scoffed Sirius. "How does he plan to do that?"

"Yeah, the local muggles are protected by magic," Peter said, halfway through his third chocolate bar.

Sirius and Andy both stopped and stared at Peter. "How'd you know that?" Sirius said.

"These chocolate bars all have fun local facts on the wrappers," Peter said, holding up his empty one to show them. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Why, Wormtail, I'm shocked," Sirius said. "I didn't know you could read."

Maybe Amelia was right, Sirius thought for a moment. Maybe he was a bully. But after taking a moment for the comprehension to sink in, Peter chuckled weakly. See? No problem at all. Amelia was imagining things.

"Anyway, the nutter is determined to recruit us," Andy said. "Don't tell me he hasn't said anything to you?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess I haven't been around the hotel much."

"Oh that's right," Andy said, scathing in her caged state. "You've been off chasing little miss blonde prefect. How's that going, anyway?" Sirius ignored the mocking tone.

"Quite well, actually," he said, flopping down on the vacated couch. "I made her jealous today. She must like me, hey?" He gave a wink that made Andy roll her eyes again.

"Are you sure you didn't mistake her general air of 'I can't stand you'?"

"Hey, she can't keep her eyes off me. And we've been trading jokes all week. And she admitted I have good taste. So there."

"Oh wow," Andy drawled. "If you're counting all of that, then you and Bones will be rivalling Tonks and I for couple of the year."

"Yeah, I guess I can see why you're pissy then," Sirius said with a shrug.

"If I'm _pissy_, it's because I'm surrounded by Hufflepuffs!" Andy snarled. "And whose fault is that?"

Sirius leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "You've got no problems with a certain Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, so he's an exception. So what?"

"So lay off Amelia Bones. She's an exception too."

"I see no evidence of that."

"Hey, she's not just pretty and popular, she's smart and sassy and funny too. She's like – the five-fecta. You know, like 'trifecta' but with five."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Sirius sat up suddenly. Andy's voice had gotten suspiciously softer. And sure enough, she was hanging out of their fifth floor window.

"Cuz," Sirius said warily. "What'cha doing?"

"Escaping," Andy said casually. "You can't cage a Black."

"Yeah, but maybe you should wait until Blood Supremacist dude decides whether to sue you or not, hey? It might all be for nothing."

"That's the difference between you and me, Cuz," Andy said, grabbing a broom she must have stolen by summoning it. "You only do something if you see what's in it for you."

"Where as you…?"

"I strive for excellence. A Black has to show the world that we are the superior ones. Enjoy your Bones, little Cuz."

And Andy sailed away over the rooftops of Cairo. Sirius and Peter blinked at each other.

"This could all end really badly," Peter said softly. Sirius thought it through and then shrugged.

"I doubt it. Andy is too much like her father. No one's going to mess with her."

"Not even a blood supremacist?"

"Especially not one of those. Piss off the Blacks? Are you kidding? Even the hotel will write her a formal apology. Andy learned how to play these games before she made it to Hogwarts."

"How come you never learned them then?" asked Peter.

"I was more of a Black sheep… A rebel without a cause."

"Huh," Peter said. "How does that work?"

Sirius shrugged. "Mostly there's no work involved. It's all about attitude."

.

.

.

_Author's Note: This is it until next week. Next week will have two Jily chapters as well as one for Sirius and one for Andy and Tonks. Enjoy your weekends : )_


	8. Starlight and Midnight

**Monday August 1**

**\- Lily -**

Lily was curled up by the open windows in the Potters' library, absorbing the morning sunshine. She'd spent every waking moment in here since Thursday, and Greta had yet to ask her where she'd been. Either she hadn't noticed Lily's absence, or she suspected Lily was at the Potters and, contrary to her usual behaviour, wasn't pushing the subject.

In three and a half days Lily had read her chosen half a dozen books and she'd spent this morning blissfully trailing her hand over leather-bound spines, choosing her next journeys. Three stacks of books were now lined up neatly on the low table, the first of which quivered as Lily opened the front cover. Was there any better way to spend a summer?

Lily was immediately immersed in Newt Scamander's tales of magical beasts and exotic locations, enjoying his empathy and quick thinking as he approached dangerous and misunderstood creatures. She barely noticed the morning slipping by, or Tiggy popping in with a tray of tea and crumpets – though she did absent-mindedly pour herself a cup of tea and butter a crumpet.

.

"Lily?"

Lily blinked, slowly surfacing from the depths of the Pacific Ocean where Newt was searching for the kraken. James Potter was standing behind the couch opposite her, his arms leaning on the backrest.

"I have a surprise for you."

Lily's face darkened. "I have never enjoyed any of your surprises, James Potter."

James' grin faltered, but he pressed on.

"You liked the library."

"That wasn't a surprise."

"Well, I guess not. But I guarantee you'll like this one."

"That's a dangerous promise to make."

"Come on, just come outside and see."

"Outside?" Lily said warily, glancing out of the window. Just what did James have in store for her?

"Yes, outside. It's where the fresh air and sunshine come from. Lily, you've been in here for three days straight. It's time to get out."

"I haven't just been here," Lily argued, though she was already putting her bookmark into her book. "I've been in 18th century London and the forests of Albania and at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

"Well, how about you join me in Godric's Hollow for a few hours?"

James held out a hand and Lily surprised herself by taking it. James grinned and led her out into the sun. Once again, Lily 'forgot' to remove her hand from his. The emerald green grass rippled under a gentle breeze and jasmine scented the air, growing up the back wall of the house. They rounded a corner and Lily stopped dead.

In a fenced paddock behind the house were a pair of horses. One was larger and midnight black. The other was a white pony – a very familiar white pony.

"Is that-?" Lily started.

"Starlight," James said proudly, walking over. "Your pony."

"My pony?" The little horse was beautiful, pure white with a flowing mane and tail.

"The one I got you for Christmas last year. You two haven't had any time to bond yet, and I thought that was a bit sad. Carrot?"

James held one out to Lily. Lily looked Starlight over again. The pony lifted her head and nickered to Lily. Lily smiled and grabbed the carrot off James. She went up to the fence and Starlight trotted over, flicking her tail. Lily held out the carrot and the pony took it gently from her fingers.

"James, she's beautiful," Lily whispered. Starlight seemed to hear her, pressing her nose into Lily's hand. Lily stroked the velvet softness, then reached out to brush her fingers through the gossamer mane.

"Yeah, she is," James said, eyes on Lily. Lily ignored him.

"Is she magical?" Lily asked in awe. Surely that shining white coat wasn't ordinary?

"No, just selective breeding," James said. "We use anti-disease spells on our horses and stables though, and we give their feed a helping hand too. Would you like a ride?"

"A ride?" Lily said, surprised. "I don't know how to ride a horse, James."

"Midnight and I can teach you," James said, nodding to the big black horse.

"I don't know," Lily said slowly.

"Come on, you said I was a good teacher."

"I'm not sure I ever actually _said _that," Lily hedged.

"No, but you definitely thought it." James was grinning at her full force and it was hard not to return a smile. "Starlight will be disappointed if you don't," James wheedled. Lily sighed.

"Fine. But I get to say if when we stop."

"Of course," James said, holding open the paddock gate for Lily. Lily approached Starlight with caution but the little pony was nothing but gentle, nudging Lily's hand again and nickering. Midnight trotted over to James with friendly familiarity. He was much bigger than Starlight, his shoulder reaching above Lily's head.

James noticed Lily's stare. "He's a gentle giant," James said, ruffling Midnight's mane. "I'll show you how to mount and we'll go from there."

James talked her through putting her left foot into the stirrup, which he adjusted to the right height for her, and bouncing up and into the saddle. James made it look easy and Lily was determined not to make an idiot of herself in front of him. She was pleased when she got it first go, but froze when she was in the saddle.

Panic overtook her. Lily's body was remembering the last ill-fated time she'd sat in a saddle – atop a runaway hippogriff. Her muscles tensed up and her vision started to fade. Lily felt faint and dizzy.

"Lily!" James had slapped her on the leg. From the sound of it, it wasn't the first time he'd said her name. Lily blinked, trying to clear her vision. James vaulted up behind her, sitting on Starlight's bare back behind the saddle. He put his arms around her, taking the reins and steering Starlight back towards the fence. James' arms felt warm and safe around Lily's sides. She managed to take a breath. This seemed to help her vision clear.

James must have felt Lily relaxing against him.

"How're you doing?" he asked, his breath warm next to her ear. Lily shuddered and took another deep breath.

"I'm fine. Just… it was just, with the hippogriff, I think," she muttered.

"I should have thought of that," James said, sounding disgusted with himself. "Anti-trauma potions help with the object of fear – hippogriffs – but they don't create an immunity to any possible trigger. Horses are just different enough to fall through the gaps."

Lily wasn't listening. She enjoyed the smooth sound of James' voice and she leant back against his warm chest. Her body was forgetting to be afraid and her muscles began to relax.

"Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit out of it."

Lily shrugged, still content.

"Maybe we should dismount."

"No," Lily murmured. "No, I'm good here."

James hesitated. Lily turned her head, trying to see his eyes. James obliged, leaning past her shoulder. This put his face very close to hers, but Lily couldn't exactly pull back without risking overbalancing. James was studying her eyes. Lily did the same. The green in James' eyes was especially noticeable in the bright morning sunshine.

"I'm not sure," James said. "You had a shock. You still might fall off."

"Not if you hold onto me," Lily said, surprising herself. James grinned.

"That's true," he agreed, taking hold of the reins again, and giving her a slight squeeze with his elbows. "You'll be safe with me, Miss Evans. Shall we head off?"

"Just in the paddock," Lily said quickly.

"Your wish is my command," James said, tugging gently on one rein. Starlight obediently stepped out, beginning a slow walk around the perimeter of the fence. Lily took a moment to adjust to the swaying plodding movement, but not long. She felt safe in James' arms.

They walked for a few minutes and then James offered for Lily to take the reins. He didn't let go but Lily was the one steering. It was easy and enjoyable. James gave her a few tips about her feet and balance and declared her a natural. Lily wasn't sure he wasn't just flattering her, but she let it slide for today. She was perfectly happy right where she was and had no intention of spoiling it.

"Okay, I'm going to hop off," James said after a while. "It's not fair to Starlight to ask her to carry both of us for too long. She's only a pony after all."

"Er, well, maybe we'll stop for today then," Lily said nervously.

"If you like," James said, gracefully sliding to the ground. "But you could try just a minute or two by yourself. You've got excellent balance and Starlight will go easy for you."

Lily swallowed her nerves. She was a Gryffindor after all. And none of her earlier dizziness or shock had come back.

"Or you could double with me on Midnight," James offered, swinging himself up into the tall horse's saddle with deceptive ease. Lily had to crane her head back to see him, sitting high above her, looking more like a noble knight than anything else.

"Er, no thank you." Lily took hold of Starlight's reins but wasn't sure what to do next.

"Pull gently on your left rein and apply a bit of pressure with your heels," James said, his voice slipping into the smooth low tone he'd used for tutoring Lily in Transfiguration and dancing.

Lily focused on following his instructions and Starlight stepped away from the fence, beginning the slow walk around the paddock once more. It wasn't hard, but Lily still had to hide her smile at her success. She was doing it – she was riding a horse.

"Nice work," James called down from Midnight's back. "Now try pulling back on the reins. But go easy, her mouth is soft."

Lily did so and Starlight stopped. Lily applied pressure with her heels again, and she walked forward. Lily tried steering the pony in different directions. She responded to the lightest touch.

"Awesome, Lily," James said, grinning down at her. Lily gave him a warm smile in return.

"Would you like to try a trot?" James said.

"Er, not today," Lily said, steering Starlight back to the fence. She paled a bit at the idea of getting down, but James talked her through it, helping her feet find the ground.

"We'll walk them back to the stables and Tiggy will deal with the tack – their gear," James said. "Here, take Starlight's reins." He slipped them over the pony's head and handed them to Lily.

It was nice walking beside James over the gentle hills of the estate, a pony on one side and a horse on the other.

Mr Potter was in the stables, looking over the dozen or so horses in the stalls.

"Ah, James, out for a ride I see. How did you go, Lily?"

Lily had no choice but to return the huge grin Mr Potter gave her.

"She did great, Dad," James said, grinning too. "Starlight trusts her already."

"Excellent, excellent," Mr Potter beamed. "Just leave the horses, I'll take care of them. Lunch is ready."

"Thanks Dad," James said, already turning to go.

"Shouldn't we look after them ourselves?" Lily asked, hesitating. She didn't know a lot about horses, but she was pretty sure it was important for owners to care for their own horses.

"Nah, not today," James said airily, steering Lily toward the door. "Dad's got it."

"You two just run along and get into some mischief," Mr Potter called after them. "That's what youth is for, after all."

He gave Lily a wink as she looked back, and her throat closed up for a moment. Smiling and chivying them along, he looked so like Lily's dad – before he'd gotten sick. Lily's swallowed a lump in her throat, pushing down a sob that rose suddenly.

James caught sight of her face.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily tried to take a breath, but it hitched. James touched her arm to stop her walking. Lily bit her lip and didn't meet his eye. She didn't want to talk about her dad right now – the day had been so lovely.

"Lily, talk to me." James had bent down so his eyes were on her level. Lily wished he would look somewhere else.

"It's nothing," Lily said softly, knowing she was doing a dreadful job of acting like it.

"Mmm hmmm," James said, unconvinced.

"It's just…" Lily floundered for an excuse. She glanced back at the stables and something occurred to her.

"It's just that you're always the one teaching me things – dancing, transfiguration, horse riding."

"I like teaching you things," James said with his more usual trademark grin – the arrogant one. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, when do I get to teach _you_ something?"

"Anytime you like," James said at once, winking at her.

"Oh, just stop," Lily said, shaking her head.

"No, really," James said, sobering up. "What would you like to teach me?"

"Well…" said Lily, taking the time to think about it. "You said you're taking Muggle Studies next year, right?"

"Yeah, but, hold up," James said quickly. "I don't want to _study_ on my summer holidays."

"No, I wasn't thinking of _study_, exactly," Lily said, a dangerous smile creeping over her lips.

"Oh, I like that look," James said, answering her smile with his own evil grin. "Just what are you thinking, Miss Evans?"

"I'm thinking…" Lily's grin widened. It would be so easy to take him in. Trick the trickster. But how good was his memory? "I'm thinking I might teach you a muggle trick or two."

"Tricks hey?" James said, taking a step closer, eyes dancing. "I'm good at tricks," he purred.

"Mmm," Lily said, fighting down a giggle. "I can teach you things every muggle woman wishes her man knew."

James choked, but recovered his smooth smile quickly. "I like the sound of that. What should we start with?"

"Maybe a little game I like to call… washing up." James' eyes widened and he took a step closer to her.

"Sounds like something I'd be good at," James said, his purr deepening.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Lily said, heading inside for lunch. James followed her, for once lost for words.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: If you wanted the background on James getting Lily a horse for Christmas, you can read the fun chapter 'Christmas Lunch with a Plateful of Potter' in my other short story, 'A Taste for Secrets,' which is set before A Currency of Secrets. __It's chapter three and James enters about halfway through the chapter. The next Lily and James chapter in this story refers back to it too, but it's not required reading._

_Thanks to Jettepettet, GinnyWeasley09 and unicornhazel for your reviews! Much appreciated and I'm glad you're enjoying it! : )_


	9. Through Ted's Eyes

**Wednesday August 3**

**\- Ted -**

Ted Tonks prided himself on knowing Andromeda Black better than she thought he did. In fact, perhaps better than anyone else did, including her dismissive cousin Sirius. It had been nearly a week since Andy had cursed that wizard in the hotel foyer, and then taken off on a (stolen) broomstick. They'd heard nothing from her, but Sirius still wasn't worried.

"Andy's been taking care of herself since she was five," Sirius had said over breakfast, the third time Ted had raised the subject. "If you want to worry about someone, worry about anyone who gets in her way while she's out there alone."

And this was just another thing Ted _was _worried about. Andy, accustomed to the hex-happy environments of her home and House common room, and the more laid-back approach to magical assault at Hogwarts (a detention, or a letter home), could easily get herself into even more trouble in some marketplace or restaurant.

Ted had tried sending her owls, but they'd all returned with the letter still attached. Andy was clearly warding herself against being found. Which told Ted more than Andy would have liked about her state of mind. Usually one to 'flaunt it' – proud to show off her duelling skills, intellect, sharp wit and good looks – Andy was not one to hide. She must actually be worried about the case against her to go into magical hiding.

Sirius had apprised them all of the situation yesterday.

"The hotel wrote to Andy's parents. They sent back the customary letter – a bit of diplomatic waffle, an offer of monetary reparations, and a few veiled threats. Though, in usual Black style, the offer of gold was low, and the intensity of the threats was high. He'd be a brave fool to offend the Blacks further by refusing the offer, or asking for more gold."

And, when Ted had glimpsed the wizard with the complaint in the lobby, he did seem rather nervous and undone.

"He'll crack, any day now," Sirius said knowingly.

But they had no way of telling Andy that. So Ted, concerned about his girlfriend, devised a plan. He'd leant Andy his jacket last week, and she'd yet to return it. Either she set less store by common decency, or she liked having something of his. Ted suspected it was the latter (though the former was generally true as well) and, locked in his room, he spelled a scrying stick. He tried to ignore the Hufflepuffs girls giggling over a magazine in the main lounge as he did so – an unregistered scrying stick was just a tad illegal.

"I'm off for a stroll," Ted said, slipping through the lounge before the three golden heads could turn to see him.

"Ted!" called Amelia, but he was already on the stairs.

It was a beautiful sunny day – another one – and Ted had to hold the scrying stick carefully to conceal it in his – Edgar's – jacket. By scrying for something of his own, rather than Andy, who was magically hidden, Ted hoped he'd be able to find her. And indeed, the scrying stick began to vibrate gently in his fingers, tugging to the west. Smiling, Ted set off.

An hour later, Ted stood in a very muggle part of the city, outside the only magical building for blocks all around – a middle class magical hotel. The muggles passing by outside seemed unable to see it. Ted wandered into the lobby, trying to look like he belonged. He sauntered up the stairs and followed his scrying stick – now vibrating harder and beginning to hum as it honed in on its quarry – up three flights and along a corridor – much narrower than the sweeping hallways at the Magical Capstone.

The stick swivelled suddenly and was pointing at the green door of number forty-four. Taking a deep breath, and hoping he'd cast the spell correctly, Ted knocked on the door.

"No thank you!" came a sharp voice that made him smile.

"Not even a dedicated secret boyfriend?" Ted called back, grinning.

There was a beat of silence from inside, then the sound of rushed footsteps. A pause, perhaps to rearrange her face into something less excited to see him, and the door was wrenched open. Indeed, the face that greeted him was not pleased.

"You're rather terrible at the 'secret' part aren't you?" Andy snapped. "Just shout it for the whole world to hear, why don't you?"

"I'd _like _to," Ted told her warmly, ignoring the hostility. Andy generally thawed after a few minutes in his presence, and he _had _surprised her this time. Andy, Ted was certain, didn't like surprises.

He watched with satisfaction as she took in his grin, his warm eyes, the fact that he'd taken the time to find her, and she had to work to hold onto her scowl. Her eyes fell behind though, softening a little – it had taken him time to recognise that almost imperceptible crease at the corners that wanted to be a smile.

Andy glanced into the room behind her, her dark chin-length hair swaying adorably at the sudden movement. She was torn, Ted could tell. So he solved the problem for her.

"I'll be a lot more obvious standing out here in the hall," he nudged her.

Andy's scowl deepened, but her mouth quirked just a little in the middle – squashed amusement. She held open the door wordlessly, and Ted entered. She shut it behind him with a snap.

"How'd you find me?" she demanded. Ted glanced around the room – bed in one corner, unmade, a little table with a few magazines, a kitchenette – clearly untouched.

The scrying stick whizzed out of his hand and flew to his jacket, tossed across the back of a chair. It hit with a light bump and fell into the seat of the chair, content and silent.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"What made you think I'd even take your jacket with me?"

The real answer – 'because you like me more than you let on' – wouldn't go down well in her current mood. Ted privately held onto the warmth the knowledge brought him, and said instead,

"You were severely lacking for clothes when we spoke last. I figured you might deign to wear a muggle jacket to keep warm on these chilly desert nights."

Andy shrugged, satisfied, and draped herself over one of the two chairs. Ted took that as an invitation and, moving the scrying stick, sat in the other chair.

"It seems like the case of the cursed wizard is almost over," Ted told her. "He looks like he's about to crack and accept your parents' offer."

Andy's eyes widened infinitesimally. Shock, perhaps, that her parents had bothered to intervene on her behalf?

"That's not why I'm here," she said firmly. Then glanced away, as though bored with the conversation. "I knew how big a fuss you'd all make over it. I needed a few days away from the lot of you."

Ted's smile faded a little, but he consoled himself that she didn't mean it. She was saving face. He pushed aside the hurt.

"Well, you've had a few days. Why don't you and I get an ice cream? I saw a great place just down the road."

"In muggle Cairo?" Andy snorted. "I don't think so."

Again, this needed decoding. They'd spent time in muggle Cairo around the Magical Capstone Hotel, so it wasn't pure prejudice. Was Andy afraid of being seen? Had the case against her rattled her that much?

"No one will recognise you," Ted assured her, collecting his jacket as though the matter had been decided. He'd found that sometimes Andy responded to actions where she refused to be moved by words.

"Everyone who's anyone can recognise a Black," Andy said, eying him as he stood up.

"Well, I doubt there's anyone connected to the right social circles at the muggle ice cream parlour," Ted said, raising his eyebrows at her. "And face it, Andy, you could use some sun. You're going a bit wan."

Andy's eyes widened visibly in shock. Then she smoothed the expression away.

"Nice try, Tonks. Just for that, you're buying."

Ted could never understand Andy's (and Sirius') obsession with making other people pay for things. They had enough gold to buy the ice cream parlour itself. Was it a power thing? A learned behaviour? A test?

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Andy on his way to the door. She resisted for a moment, then softened. Ted pulled her into a hug and felt her release a breath – relief? Pleasure that he was here? Or resignation, that boyfriends required hugging every now and then? Ted had noticed that Andy was much more content to kiss him than hug him – was everything an act of victory or surrender with her? Still, the fact that she would surrender anything, even something small, to him – when she surrendered nothing to anyone – made him smile.

"I'm not coming back to the Capstone," Andy warned him, pushing out of the hug.

Ted raised his eyebrows at her again.

"I'll come back victorious, or not at all."

Ted grinned. "I'd expect nothing less."

Andy nodded, pleased (though without any visible sign – getting Andy to smile was like melting permafrost), and stepped through the open door.

"And I want a triple scoop choc-mint cone."

.

They took their ice creams down to the bank of the Nile, wandering along just above the reed-line. Ted could tell Andy wasn't quite relaxed. Her eyes kept flicking from side to side, as though she could tell a wizard from a muggle just by looking at him, as though she'd recognise him before he recognised her. Ted wasn't sure if she was more worried about being seen by someone invested in the case against her, or someone who knew her socially and caught her out with a muggle-born. In the usual way, the latter idea sliced at him, but in his optimistic way, he cast about for a solution. And found one.

"Look," he said, pointing. "A gondola."

The long thing boat was poling its way slowly up the river, the gondolier the only occupant.

"Oh, no thank you," Andy said, tossing her hair. "We're not Huff-, Mugg-, er, a pair of lovebirds."

Ted grit his teeth a little. "I think I'd prefer Hufflepuffs as the insult," he said softly. "We do tend towards the sentimental. And I'd like to think that we _are _a pair of lovebirds, at least some of the time." He didn't mention 'muggle'. There was no point. The years of prejudice poured into Andy throughout her life wouldn't vanish overnight. She wasn't as bad as the rest of her family, her House, but was she even trying to improve? Not a discussion for today, he told himself firmly.

Andy had stopped walking, and was looking at Ted, her mouth ever so slightly open – the equivalent of a gape in another, more expressive person?

"Ted, I'm sorry. I-"

But they both knew she had no words beyond the apology, and that for Andy, apologising was a big thing.

"You can make it up to me by getting in the boat," Ted said, giving her a fake smile, and waving down the gondolier. Andy turned away to hide her scowl, but got into the gondolier with – if not good grace – then an absence of complaining.

She settled down happily enough next to him at the front of the gondola, and he slipped an arm around her. The gondolier pushed off and they slid into the current, rocking ever so slightly, the breeze in their faces. Ted risked taking a bite of her ice cream, and Andy swatted him, before stealing some of his super sweet triple caramel choc chip. She shook her head in disgust and returned to her simple choc mint.

They finished their ice creams in silence – as usual, safer than conversation, and often an easier way to bond. Andy licked her fingers – something she seemed to take great pleasure in doing out of doors, as though it was a huge act of rebellion. Which, Ted supposed, it would have been in the Black household. Then she leaned into his shoulder and he tightened his arm around her, resting his head on the top of hers. They sat like this for several minutes, watching the world go by on the banks, passing the occasional gondola of tourists, but too far away to be recognised by anyone.

It was moments like this - when all was right with the world and Andy was simply happy in his company, when he got to hold her close and pretend there were no obstacles stopping them being happy forever, no personality differences like chasms between them – that Ted loved her the most. It was like she could be herself with him, be loved by him, find that sweet joy in being close to someone, body and soul, that neither of them seemed to find with anyone else. For moments like this, Ted knew he'd give up far more than was wise. Maybe everything. And he knew, deep in his heart, in that part of him that just _knew _Andy, that she would too – even if she didn't know it herself.

And then the gondolier started singing – badly. It might have been a love song, but it was in Egyptian, and the notes wavered unpleasantly when they stretched out. Andy turned her head, scowling, her hand inching for her wand.

"That's an interesting song," Ted said loudly, interrupting a particularly warbling chorus. The gondolier stopped singing reluctantly.

"It's traditional Cairo love song," he said, gesturing to the pair of them. "For the lovebirds."

"We're not lovebirds," Andy snapped. "And we don't want a love song."

The gondolier, tall and dark haired, with lanky arms and legs, shrugged, unconcerned with what Andy wanted. "You look like lovebirds. And the song comes with the boat ride."

"We'll get off then," Andy said, going to get up. Ted stilled her with a hand on her wrist. Tipping over the gondolier would cause more problems than it solved.

"Fine, fine," the gondolier said quickly, eager to appease his customers. "I will tell you a story instead."

"Must you?" Andy said, rolling her eyes. The gondolier ignored her, pushing his pole into the river with a steady rhythm. Andy turned back to the river, but Ted remained sitting side on, giving the gondolier his polite attention. Andy clicked her tongue in annoyance, but didn't try to get up again.

"This is true story," the gondolier said. "Happened many many years ago, in Cairo. Back when there were wizards in Cairo." He tapped the side of his nose, giving Ted a meaningful look. Andy stiffened and Ted's smile slipped a bit. Was the man a wizard? Had he seen Andy reaching for her wand earlier? Had he even been waiting for them?

"Back in those times, there were sorcerer kings. They wanted the pyramids of Giza all for themselves." His voice deepened and smoothed out, as though he enjoyed the dramatic retelling.

"They planned to force out everyone else. They plotted and schemed in secret for years, and eventually they hatched their dastardly plan." Andy coughed disdainfully at the word 'dastardly', but the gondolier pretended not to notice.

"Sphinxes!" he said, his voice suddenly loud. Ted jumped a little, then smiled at himself. Andy rolled her eyes – at him and the gondolier both. "The sorcerer kings used sphinxes, set them loose in the city, intending for the sphinxes to drive out all non-magical people. But sphinxes cannot be controlled, not even by magic, and they turned on the sorcerer kings just as much as the crowds. Many people died, magical and non-magical alike. The sphinxes disappeared, leaving carnage in their wake, and only one sorcerer king left alive. The muggles turned on him, forcing him out of Cairo, but he swore to return one day."

The gondolier let out a laugh like a cackle, and hair on the back of Ted's neck stood up. That, and the fact that the man had used the word 'muggle'. His suspicions were confirmed when the man continued.

"Now, a sickle each, thank you," the wizard said, laying off the dramatic air as quickly as he'd taken it up. Andy was scowling at the gondolier.

"I wouldn't give that story a knut," she said derisively.

"Well maybe you should," growled the gondolier. "History has a way of repeating itself."

"What, you think muggles are going force wizards out of Cairo?" she snorted, flipping her hair back.

"If they're not stopped," the gondolier said, leaning forward menacingly.

"And what good will telling ancient stories to passing tourists do you?" Andy demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Who says I'm just here for passing tourists?" The menace had reached his eyes, and Andy responded as she always did to a challenge. She rose to it.

"I thought you looked familiar," she snarled, standing up suddenly and nearly swamping the boat. The gondolier cried out but Andy ignored him. Her wand was in her hand. Ted got up more carefully, balancing purposefully on his feet, arms out. Hopefully he didn't have to break up a duel.

"You look just like that stupid blood supremacy wizard from the hotel. What, are you brothers or something?"

"What, are you going to curse me, too?" he scoffed, but his hand was hovering near his pocket, ready to draw a wand. Andy's wand hand was steady, wand tip pointed at his heart.

"Andy," Ted said sharply. "He's baiting you. If you curse the guy's brother as well, no amount of reparations will keep you out of trouble."

The wizard was grinning his challenge at her, teeth bared. He looked very unlike the peaceful muggle gondolier he'd appeared half an hour earlier.

Andy's brows were lowered, her eyes narrowed. She flicked her wand and the wizard flinched, diving far too late for his wand. Ted tensed, though had no idea what to do, but Andy's spell merely sent the boat gliding towards the bank. It hit with a bump and Andy gestured for Ted to get off first. He jumped ashore and held the tip of the gondolier steady while Andy backed away, wand still trained on the wizard. When she was on solid ground, she sent the boat back to the middle of the river with another flick of her wrist.

Then, to Ted's surprise, she laughed.

"Did you see his eyes? Why do wizards always underestimate witches? And he even _knew_ I was a Black." She wiped her eyes and shook back her hair. "Ah, you were right, Tonks, that did make me feel better. How about some lunch?"

Ted blinked for a minute, thinking perhaps they should discuss the event further, but then Andy turned to face him fully and he saw she was smiling. He beamed at her, linked his arm through hers, and they set off for the strip of restaurants along Main Street. Ted wasn't about to spoil a perfect afternoon with talk of potential consequences – not just yet, anyway.

.

.

.

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay! Our internet was cut off for most of last week – as incentive to join up to Australia's new National Broadband Network. So I figured it would be better to release the chapters a full week later but on their correct days. _

_Thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for your review, and __Jettepettet__ for your kind enquiry. _

_There'll be a chapter for the next two days as well, and then the mystery heats up further next week. Enjoy! : ) _


	10. Suds and Secrets

**Thursday August 4**

**\- Lily -**

It had taken Lily a few days to get together everything she needed. She wanted to teach James how to cook using a few muggle devices, starting with a little gas stove, and of course, how to wash up at the end. Finding the dishwashing detergent had been one of the hardest things. Neither Larky nor Tiggy had any idea what Lily was talking about, and in the end she'd walked to the muggle part of town to buy it for herself.

Lily was all set up in James' kitchen, a loaf of bread and a carton of eggs lined up next to the little gas stove James' dad had been tinkering with. Tiggy gave Lily a wink and exited the kitchen. It was noon, when Lily had told James to meet her. And, right on time for once in his life, James strolled into the kitchen, a trace of arrogance rolling around the grin on his face.

He stopped when he saw the eggs and the stove.

"Where's the chocolate sauce?"

Lily smiled slyly. She could see exactly where his mind had gone when she'd proposed this little venture. "We'll work up to that sort of thing," she said vaguely. Maybe one day she'd teach him to make a dessert… Lily tried hard not to think of the things James was actually thinking of. She needed to concentrate.

"Right," James said at once, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course."

"So, before we try washing up," Lily said, knowing exactly the sort of images James had in his head, "I thought we'd try cooking some eggs."

"Eggs." James was confused. Lily was enjoying it.

"Muggle eggs," Lily added with a smile. "And muggle toast."

"I thought we were learning muggle tricks," James said, eying the stove nervously. " 'Things every muggle woman wishes her man knew.'"

Lily was kind of impressed James could quote her word for word, but perhaps not surprised that these were the words he'd chosen to memorise.

"Oh, believe me, every muggle woman wishes her man knew _at least_ this much. And she'd be over the moon with the washing up at the end, too."

"Washing up…" James repeated, as though some distant memory was returning to him. Lily ploughed on before James could recall the end to their Christmas lunch last year.

"So, come over here," Lily said, beckoning with her finger. James joined her in front of the stove. Lily stepped him through lighting it, heating the pan, adding the oil and cracking the eggs. Once they were cooked, Lily used a spell to keep them warm and taught James how to toast the bread over the fireplace. James, initially bored with the slow process, was soon fascinated watching the bread change slowly but visibly above the flames.

"I always thought bread and toast were just, you know, _made _differently."

Lily worked hard not to laugh at this. After all, if she'd only ever been served toast and never seen how it was made, she might think the same, right? Perhaps, she allowed. If she'd been a pampered prince like Potter.

They ate eggs on toast at the scrubbed kitchen table, James all but beaming at his accomplishments. That's what Lily thought he was grinning about until he leant over and said, his voice low, "So, how about that washing up then, hey?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Lily bit back a giggle at his expense.

"Very well." Lily stood up. "Bring your plate over here."

James jumped to his feet and joined her at the sink. Lily used her wand to fill the sink with warm water.

"Here, we'll use this for the bubbles," Lily said, handing James the detergent bottle. He eyed it sceptically, but obediently added some into the sink. He grinned as the bottle squeaked and the detergent squirted out. He did it again and again, like a little kid. Lily smiled at his amusement.

The bubbles rose over the window sill.

"I think that's enough, James," Lily said, giggling. James sidled closer to her, and closed the kitchen door with a flick of his wand. He glanced at the sink.

"Do you think it will be big enough?"

"Oh, definitely," Lily said, giggling again. James tucked a loose lock of her red hair gently behind her ear. Lily froze. James was so close, his head lowered slightly so he could look into her eyes. Lily had to pull herself away to focus. This was a prank, and if she lost her focus now, James would continue to think they were up to something wildly different to what Lily had planned. And would that be such a bad thing? one part of her mind asked innocently. Yes, she told herself sternly. Because she was still working out what she wanted with James. So she turned her back to the sink and said sweetly,

"So, washing up. Could you pass me that plate, please?"

James, a little confused, looked around and handed Lily his plate. Lily slipped it into the soapy water. James lowered his eyebrows, confusion turning to suspicion. Lily pulled a dishwashing brush out of her apron pocket with an innocent grin. She handed it to James, who was frowning now.

"You put the brush in the water," Lily instructed, keeping her voice light, just like their earlier lessons. "And you scrub the egg off the plate…"

James was shaking his head at the sink, still frowning. For a moment Lily thought he had taken her prank – which was, let's be honest, leading him on – too seriously. Lily bit her lip nervously. Then James' mouth twitched, his lips pursed, and he smiled, still shaking his head.

"How could I forget?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You taught me to wash up last year at your house."

"I did," Lily said, smiling up at him, relieved.

"You weren't smiling then, though," James added, taking a step closer to her as he washed first one plate then the other. He passed them to Lily, who dried them with a tea towel.

James nudged her shoulder with his as he reached for the frying pan.

"No, I wasn't smiling then," Lily agreed, and her smile slipped as she remembered. James had shown up at her doorstep Christmas day with Starlight, and Lily's mother had invited him in for Christmas lunch. The family lunch, which had already been headed downhill, turned disastrous and ended with Petunia walking out. Even her dad hadn't been able to keep the family together. What would they do without him?

James had offered to help clean up and Lily had put him to work. They'd hardly been on speaking terms, and James' sudden invasion of her home hadn't put Lily in a better mood towards him.

Lily was jolted out of her reverie by a handful of foamy bubbles hitting her on the side of the head. Lily blinked through the bubbles to see a grinning James with another snowball of suds in his hands.

"Can't prank me and get away with it," James said, grinning. Lily's mouth answered his grin without her permission. James threw the suds and Lily ducked, ending up with bubbles in her hair.

"Two can play at that game," Lily said, grabbing a handful of her own and pegging them at James' grinning face. She got him square in the glasses, and he pulled them off so he could see her, still grinning.

What ensued was a massive bubble fight, hiding behind kitchen chairs and pantry doors – even the curtains over the sink. They had to keep duplicating the bubbles when they ran out. James and Lily ended up dripping wet and covered in suds, laughing so hard their sides ached. They collapsed to the floor in front of the sink, still laughing.

"Well, it turns out this washing up game can be fun," James declared, flicking some soap suds off the top of Lily's head.

"It was certainly more fun than usual," Lily said, gasping for breath through her giggles.

"I reckon you could make anything fun," James said, sobering and looking right into her eyes with that intense gaze. His face was close to hers again, flushed with laughter, relaxed in a way she rarely saw him. Was _this _the real James, when no one was watching him?

James stilled under her gaze, his breathing stopping. Lily swallowed, fighting the urge to kiss him. James just waited with baited breath.

"I think you're thinking of _you_," Lily said, replying to his earlier comment and pulling them both out of the moment. James tried to hide his disappointment, but his face had been too open for that.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, his voice purposefully light. James jumped to his feet and grabbed the tea towel. He rolled it expertly and flicked it at the air near Lily's arm like a whip. Lily jumped in surprise and James tossed her a second tea towel he'd duplicated from the first.

Grinning like a kid, he flicked her again, just missing hitting her with the stinging tip. Lily, shocked to see such a muggle trick in such a pureblood home, got to her feet but didn't move.

"Come on, Lily, it's just like a pillow fight, right? Sirius taught me this one. Don't tell me you don't know how to do it?"

Lily did know but, like so many things lately, the picture of James, grinning with glee and snapping his tea towel at her reminded her of her dad fooling around while he did the dishes after dinner. And once again a sob rose in Lily's throat. Would she ever see her dad like that again? Would he ever be well enough to have a tea towel fight? How odd, that it was the smallest things that we missed so badly…

"Lily? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you hard. Sirius is a ruthless bastard when we play, but I wasn't trying to hurt you."

James was so upset, thinking he'd made her cry – and indeed, a few tears had leaked out the corners of her eyes – that Lily had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"No, it's not you," she said, stifling a sob.

"Here, sit down," James said, pulling out a chair for her. Most thoughtfully, he also dried both their clothes with a wave of his wand. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Lily took a big shaky breath and shook her head. "It's so silly," she muttered, wishing she hadn't broken down in the middle of James' kitchen.

"I promise I won't laugh," James said, sitting down beside her.

Lily swallowed. "It's my dad. He's got cancer. You just… reminded me of him for a moment."

"I remind you of your dad? Not sure how to take that…" James joked. Lily didn't smile. "Cancer hey?" James said, thinking hard. "He had that at Christmas too. Did it come back?"

Lily blinked at James through her tears realising that, on top of telling James her secret, she'd have to explain cancer too. Wizards, she sighed. Didn't they know anything? She opted for the short explanation.

"He'd dying, James."

James' jaw dropped open. He recovered quickly, but it still took him a moment to find the words.

"Dying? But, like, can't you do anything? Can't _we _doing anything? Surely St Mungo's…?"

Lily gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh, St Mungo's could do something, I'm sure. But apparently, in the present 'climate', it's not safe to admit muggles to a wizarding hospital."

James looked as shocked as Lily had when she'd received the reply.

"What? But they… they can't do that! He's dying!"

Lily shrugged. "Apparently they can. And there's nothing I can do to change it."

This callous attitude was one of the reasons Petunia hated wizards so much – and Lily had a hard time blaming her for it.

"Well, I can!" James said, jumping to his feet. Lily just stared at him, shocked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to my dad, for one thing. He's got friends who are healers. I'm sure we could arrange a home visit."

"We did that already," Lily sighed, tearing up again. "We… we can't afford it again. Private healers are expensive, especially for muggle visits, and it will take repeat treatments to cure him for good."

"Leave it all to me," James said, heading for the door. "We've got you covered, Lily. I'll talk to my dad right now, send off some owls, get the ball rolling."

James paused at the door, looking back at where Lily sat in her chair, wide-eyed.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Lily. I'm sorry wizards have let you down. But you can count on me."

He gave her an encouraging smile and slipped out of the kitchen in search of his dad. Lily sighed at the roller coaster of emotions swirling around inside her and just leant her head on her arms. Maybe James and his dad really would be able to fix this – but how much more would it hurt if she got her hopes up and then they couldn't?

.

.

.

James was back ten minutes later, grinning.

"Dad's onto it," he said. "We should hear back in a day or two." He waved his wand and a tea tray floated down to the table. He tapped the tea pot and steam issued from the spout. James poured Lily a cup of tea and set it in front of her. Lily took a sip out of politeness.

"Lily," James said softly, "why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

Lily sighed and set her cup down in its gold-rimmed saucer.

"I'm not really telling anyone."

"Why not?"

Lily swallowed. "I don't want people to look at me differently. That would just be a constant reminder."

"I wouldn't have looked at you differently."

"You are right now," Lily said, hating the pity in his eyes. James glanced away guiltily. "Anyway, I don't want to think about it all the time. It's too sad."

"Sometimes talking helps," James said gently.

Lily shrugged. She'd heard that before, and it wasn't like ignoring it was working.

"Can I ask you about your dad?" James said, sounding a bit unsure.

Lily shrugged again. "What about him?"

"What's he like?"

Lily sighed and shut her eyes, trying to prevent a wave of sadness overwhelming her. When she opened her eyes, she gazed out the kitchen window, avoiding James' eye.

"He was happy," she said simply. "He still tries to be happy, buts its not the same. Everything is an effort…"

Lily let herself fall back into the past, picturing her dad's smiling face. "He was always having fun, a bit of a goofball. But loyal. Really loyal – to his friends, to us. And he was so proud of us – of me."

"What's not to be proud of?" James said quietly.

"He was delighted when I was made prefect. Much happier than I was about it."

"You didn't want to be prefect?" James said, surprised. Lily shrugged.

"Just more responsibility, isn't it?"

"But you do such a good job," James said, still digesting this news.

"It's my job. I do things well. It's what my parents taught me. Really I'd rather just be like everyone else. What do I care who's got a fanged frisbee and who's making bets on how many cockroach clusters Peter can eat before he realises they're not peanut brittle?"

James chuckled at the memory. Lily sighed.

"My dad expects me to get Head Girl."

"_Everyone _expects you to get Head Girl."

"He says, 'You show them Lily Love. You be the best Head Girl they've ever seen.' And if I get it, I'll have to be. You can't let your dad down…"

Lily was close to tears again. Maybe James saw that because he gave her a weak grin and said,

"From now on, I'm calling you Lily Love."

"_That's _your take away from all this?"

James shrugged. "Just trying to make you laugh." He sobered. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll probably be Head Girl. And Remus will be Head Boy. And you'll be awesome together."

James' face had fallen. Lily blinked in surprise.

"Why are you so glum about it?"

James tried to shrug it off, but Lily was having none of it.

"What's so bad about Remus and I being heads together?"

"Nothing," James said evasively.

"Right. I've shared enough secrets with you this holidays. It's your turn."

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. But only because I owe you one. And don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Indeed, Lily had rarely felt less like laughing.

"I just… I don't like the idea of you two sharing a private office."

Lily laughed. Then caught herself and stopped. James was looking rather betrayed.

"Sorry," Lily said, getting ahold of herself. "But it's not like we'll be sharing a bedroom."

"You'll get a couch or something," James said, far from mollified. "And a lock on the door."

"Well, maybe we won't get made heads," Lily said reasonably.

"Who else is going to get it? Apart from you two, the sixth year prefects are all self-righteous self-serving jack asses."

Lily shrugged. It was true.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and Avery will get it. He's quidditch captain and can string a sentence together, so there's a chance…"

Lily was giggling but James' face had darkened. "Why Avery? He's worse than the lot of them."

"Relax James, I was kidding. He'd be better than Pike or Parkinson, that's all. They're heads are so far up their- Never mind."

"Avery is a different breed alright," James growled. "Evil."

"_Never mind_, James. It was just nice to laugh for a minute."

"Sorry, Lily. I just… I don't want to see you hurt."

"James," Lily said, a warning in her voice.

"Sorry, sorry. Shall we take a picnic down to the lake?"

"I don't know," Lily said, glancing wistfully in the direction of the library.

"You can take the books outside, you know," James said, slightly exasperated but smiling all the same.

Lily grinned at him. "You've got yourself a deal."

James grinned back, standing up. "You get the books, I'll get the picnic."

Lily slipped off to the library, pleasantly distracted once again. Though, in her heart of hearts, she knew talking with James had helped – just a little. And if he could help cure her father, she'd be grateful for the rest of her life.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Tomorrow's chapter is a Sirius one, then there's five chapters next week, two each for Lily and Andy. So enjoy! : ) _

_Thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for your review. I do so enjoy writing Andy._


	11. Under The Stars And Into The Nile

**Friday August 5**

**\- Sirius -**

Edgar Bones strolled off under the moonlit sky with Griselda, the curvy young witch from the jewellery stall. Sirius, watching out of his hotel window, grinned in triumphant amusement.

Things had changed this week. Sirius had caught Amelia staring at him several times (and she jumped guiltily when he caught her – adorably), so he'd tried to get her alone. Amelia hadn't seemed too opposed to the idea of a friendly chat, but Edgar, charged with chaperoning his sister in a foreign country, had butted into every conversation. He was a responsible, righteous, royal pain in the ass.

So yesterday Sirius had taken Edgar on a field trip to the markets. Griselda had been pleased to see Sirius again, but after receiving a clear dismissal from him, she'd had some time for Edgar. And, thanks to Sirius' nudging, the two were off on a date tonight. Leaving Amelia unguarded for the first time all summer.

Sirius skipped out of his bedroom and through the lounge.

"Why are you so happy?" Andy said, looking up from her magazine. She'd been unbearably imperious since the blood supremacist had decided not to press charges. As she'd predicted.

"Edgar Bones is out on a date," Sirius said, grinning.

"Didn't know you cared," Andy said, returning to her magazine.

"About Edgar's love life? I don't. About Amelia's? Different story."

"Yeah, shame it's not _your _story though, right?"

"Hey, don't rain on my parade. Amelia likes me and I'm going to take her to dinner."

"Sure you are. We're probably all going to eat in the hotel restaurant, _again_, and even if she wanted to go out for dinner with you, which is highly debatable, her brother has probably given her strict instructions to stay at the hotel."

"Someone's snappy. Let me guess," Sirius said, crossing his arms. "You still haven't found a way to snog Tonks?"

"Shut up. You're not going to be snogging anyone any time soon either."

"Maybe," Sirius acknowledged. "The great things in life take time."

"Yeah, or a girl that likes you."

"Not only does Amelia Bones like me, she's going to defy her brother and come to dinner with me."

"I doubt it."

"Oh you of little faith, you forget one thing. Even the good girls of this world don't like to be told what to do. If her brother has told her to stay in, she's even more likely to sneak out with me - I'm the best of the rebellious options she has right now."

"Go knock yourself out. I'm getting room service."

"With Tonks?" Sirius said, raising a salacious eyebrow.

"And how would that look?" Andy snapped. "If someone saw him leaving our rooms?"

"You're paranoid Cuz," Sirius said, shaking his head. "The risk is what makes it fun."

"Yeah, it'll be fun when my father has his head on a spike," Andy growled, opening her magazine so hard some of the pages ripped out.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, good luck with that. I'm off."

"Good riddance," Andy muttered.

.

Sirius found the Hufflepuffs in the hotel lounge, tired out after yet another long day of sightseeing. Ted Tonks looked up hopefully as Sirius entered, then looked away, disappointed, when he entered alone. Amelia had her back to him and was trying to persuade her fellow Hufflepuffs of something.

Jay Finch and Tanya Smith were falling asleep on each other's shoulders and Tonks was a bit despondent. Edgar was, of course, absent.

"I'm just saying, we eat at the hotel all the time," Amelia was saying. "I mean, it's neat seeing pyramids and all, but I want to try some of the local restaurants too, you know?"

No one replied. Oh, she was making this too easy.

"So, who's with me?" Amelia said, in a last attempt to rally her friends.

"I'm with you," Sirius said, stepping up behind her couch. Amelia jumped and turned to face him. Her eyes lit up just a little but she tried to hide it.

"Oh, it's you, Black."

"Let me take you out to dinner."

"No thank you."

"Come on, it's that or eat at the hotel again."

"Yeah, and be seventh wheels," Amelia muttered to herself, throwing a glance at Smith and Finch, who now only had eyes for each other, and Tonks, who was wandering up the stairs to the rooms – no prizes for guessing which room he was headed to.

"Where's Pettigrew, anyway?" said Amelia. "Isn't he like your shadow or something?"

"A mummy mistook him for a muggle," Sirius said with a shrug. "He'll be fine," he added when Amelia looked alarmed. "Once the concussion wears off, anyway. So, will you accompany me out to dinner tonight?"

"The hotel food is excellent," she said stubbornly.

"Yes, but where's the excitement? Let me show you somewhere new."

"I don't think so," Amelia said, but she didn't turn away. Sirius leaned in a bit.

"Tell me what you'd like," he said, his voice softer. Amelia blinked, stunned by his intense stare.

"What?" she whispered.

"Tell me what you'd like for dinner," Sirius said smoothly, returning to normal volume and giving her the half-smirk girls fawned over.

Amelia swallowed then blinked and took a step back.

"No. No thank you. I'll just get some room service."

"And miss out on what Cairo has to offer? All those stars and the Nile under the moonlight?"

Amelia hesitated and Sirius knew he had her.

"Come on, don't waste your holiday. Let me show you the sights."

Amelia frowned at him. "I'm not going on a dinner date with you, Sirius Black."

"Of course not. We'll go as friends. No funny business, I promise. Just you and me and a starlit meal. And maybe a walk along the Nile."

"No walk along the Nile," Amelia said severely.

"That's cool. Just dinner."

"And dessert," Amelia added.

"And dessert."

"And maybe some champagne," Amelia said, grabbing her jacket.

"I like where this is heading," Sirius said grinning.

"And you're paying." Amelia headed for the door. Sirius leaped to follow her.

.

.

.

Sirius and Amelia had the flat rooftop all to themselves. The small restaurant Sirius had chosen was exclusive and pricey, but so worth it. The food had been amazing and the view was incredible. A sky full of stars stretched above them, and the Nile flowed past down below, reflecting the moon. Amelia and Sirius were sharing a table for two near the edge of the roof. Sirius, happily full, was leaning back in his chair, feet propped on the low stone wall that edged the rooftop.

Amelia finished her cheesecake and sat back, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Instead of looking at Sirius, she gazed out over the Nile, a small smile dawning over her lips. Amelia had avoided eye contact with Sirius all evening, and he took this as a good sign. Since she'd been looking at him during the week, and she'd agreed to come out to dinner, it couldn't be due to hatred. It must mean he was just too intense, or maybe her feelings for him were too intense, to share a long look.

Sirius had no such qualms. If Amelia wasn't watching him, it made it all the easier for him to watch her. So he drank in her beauty under the stars, the way the lowered light made her blonde hair silver, the way her small smile crinkled only the very corners of her eyes, the way her gaze drank in the beauty of the night with a thirst for the aesthetic.

"You know," Sirius said, leaning his arms on the table, "I don't think I've ever been anywhere as beautiful as this, with anyone as beautiful as you."

Amelia laughed – not the response Sirius had expected.

"You're just full of corny lines, aren't you?" she said, turning her twinkling eyes on him properly for the first time that evening.

Sirius leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "How do you know I don't mean it?"

Amelia laughed again. "Because you haven't been serious a day in your life."

"I've been Sirius every day of my life." Sirius gave her a roguish wink.

Amelia just shook her head, still smiling. "No way. You can't take the credit for that one. I set it up."

"Very well." Sirius acknowledged her skill with a genteel nod of his head. "Credit where credit is due, milady."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Sirius wordlessly offered her his spoon, and the last of his rice pudding, in defeat. It was a wrench, but it was worth it. Amelia smiled and leaned in to finish it off.

Sirius leaned in again too. "Nothing says true love like offering up the last bit of Roz Bel Laban."

"So I've heard," Amelia whispered back, that twinkle still in her eye. Sirius, surprised but pleased, didn't lean back. Their eyes had locked and he sat frozen, hardly daring to move.

Amelia's gaze flicked from Sirius' eyes to his lips and back up again. Sirius gave her the smallest of smiles. He wanted to encourage her – if she was even thinking what he hoped she was thinking – but not scare her off with his enthusiasm. Amelia hesitated a moment, then leaned across the table in a slow, fluid movement. Sirius held still, heart beating hard, as her lips met his. Almost too surprised to kiss her back, Sirius made himself get a grip on reality. This might be his one chance to kiss Amelia Bones, and if he screwed it up, what would make her come back for more? If there was one thing Sirius Black knew how to do, it was impress a lady with his skills.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to show Amelia much of his repertoire. It was a gentle kiss, smooth and soft, but not prolonged.

Amelia pulled back, smiling a little in embarrassment. Sirius could see a touch of the champagne in her eyes, but not enough to blame the kiss entirely on the alcohol. A moment later the waitress appeared with the hot chocolates they'd ordered.

"Why thank you for that," Sirius said, but he winked at Amelia rather than the waitress. Possibly this was too much, as Amelia, clearly a bit out of her depth, leapt to her feet and said, rather flushed,  
"I'm just going to the ladies' room."

She all but scampered down the stairs. Sirius and the waitress watched her disappear.

"Do you think she's coming back?" the waitress said dubiously. "Because I still have to charge you for her drink, I'm afraid."

The waitress seemed utterly unapologetic about this fact.

"She's coming back," Sirius said, with more confidence than he felt.

"Of course she is." The waitress hovered by the table, as though waiting for an invitation to sit down. Sirius, proud of himself, didn't even consider asking her, even though she was rather pretty and quite well endowed.

"Lovely evening up here. Perfect for a couple," the waitress continued, gazing around the starlit rooftop.

"It is rather enchanting," Sirius agreed.

"And where are you from, Mr…?" she prodded, sidling towards a chair.

"Black," he supplied. "Sirius Black. From England."

"Ah, England," the waitress said, nodding. "You're having all that trouble with You Know Who."

"Well, not me personally," Sirius said, stretching an arm out along the back of the chair beside him. "I reckon I could take him, myself."

"Oh really?" said the waitress, sitting down without an invitation. "May I ask why you haven't yet?"

Sirius couldn't tell if she was gullible, or if she was mocking him. Either way, it was less awkward to play along.

"I've just been a bit busy you know? Wrestling trolls and wrangling hippogriffs – life's never dull for Sirius Black."

Too late, Sirius heard footsteps on the stairs. Amelia stopped short when she saw Sirius talking to the waitress. The waitress gave Sirius a wink good bye, which Sirius returned out of politeness, and she tottered off down the stairs. Unfortunately, Amelia caught the wink. She turned, livid, to face Sirius, hands on her hips. This wouldn't be good.

"I don't believe you," Amelia breathed, stalking towards their table. Sirius decided to try playing it cool. After all, it wasn't like he'd encouraged the waitress or anything.

"What's up?" he said, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Don't you 'what's up' me!" Amelia snarled, sounding more like Andy than herself. "You were totally flirting with her!"

"Correction: _she_ was flirting with _me_."

"You were flirting with each other! And after I just… I don't believe it! How could you?"

Sirius let his chair fall back onto all four feet. "Amelia, calm down. Let's talk about this. _You _kissed _me_, remember? I kept my promise, I didn't push anything and I haven't done anything wrong here. You-"

"I made a mistake," Amelia said, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "I should have trusted my instincts from the start."

Sirius, watching everything he'd worked for unravel around him, jumped to his feet. He put a hand on her arm to stop her leaving.

"Amelia, wait. Let's talk about this. You like me. I like you. Why is this complicated? Let's just go back to the kissing. That seemed simple enough."

Amelia pulled her arm away, glaring. "There won't be any more kissing, Black. I'm done with you."

Amelia ducked down the stairs, through the restaurant, and out onto the street. Cursing, Sirius had to pause to pay the bill, stonewalling the winking waitress. Stupid women and his stupid good looks. He couldn't go anywhere without attracting attention. The curse of being a Black.

Sirius had lost sight of Amelia when he made it out the door. Annoyed, he jogged in the direction of the hotel and a few minutes later caught up with Amelia, who was stalking along at high speed, still furious.

"Amelia. Wait. Please. Let me explain."

"Explain?" Amelia shouted, rounding on him. "No, let _me _explain, Black. I'm not a 'kiss a different guy everyday' kind of girl. If I kiss you, it means something. To me, at least. And then to come back and find you making eyes at some random girl… Look, it was a mistake okay? We're going to pretend it never happened, blame it on the champagne or whatever. But we're never talking about it again. End of story."

And with that she turned and stormed down the street. Sirius, wisely for the first time in his life, kept a bit of distance between them. He followed her home to make sure she got there safely but when he looked in through the lobby window, he saw her slump down on the couch in the lounge and put her face in her palms. Was she crying?

Sirius strode into the hotel, determined to make this right.

"Amelia?" he said tentatively.

Amelia looked up, her glare as deep as ever. Her face was red but not with tears. She was still furious.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" she growled.

"Well, you didn't exactly say-"

But Sirius didn't get any further. Amelia stood up and shoved him hard in the chest. Sirius lost his balance, blinked in surprise, and fell ass-backward into the mini Nile river that ran through the lobby. The half dozen guests milling around all turned to look at him, in his drenched jeans and jacket, and scowled in disapproval.

Two security wizards appeared at his shoulders.

"Perhaps we could escort you to your rooms." It wasn't a question. Amelia, approached by a security witch, had blanched. Clearly the golden prefect wasn't used to being in trouble. Sirius took over.

"No, thank you my good man," he told the security wizard who'd spoken, putting on his most eloquent voice. "Just lost my balance, nothing to be concerned about."

Sirius stood up, dripping water all over the tiles, and took out his wand, spelling himself dry. The security wizards watched, unimpressed. "But I do think the lady and I will take a stroll, get some fresh air. Always makes one feel better, you know?"

Still frowning, the security wizards watched as Sirius held out an arm to Amelia who, still a bit wide-eyed, assented to take it and walk out of the lobby with him.

"Well," Sirius said as the doors closed behind them. "That was refreshing. Do you feel better now?"

He turned to Amelia, who was not amused.

Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair, which was sticking up roguishly after its sudden drying.

"Amelia, please, just tell me what I can do."

"What you can do is leave me alone."

Sirius took a risk and took her hand.

"That's not what you really want."

"Yes it is." But her voice was far less convincing this time.

Sirius tried again.

"Answer me this. In a perfect world, where you could have anything you wanted, what would you wish for?"

Amelia swallowed and looked away. "To have never met you," she whispered. Sirius tried not to flinch.

"Barring that," he said, keeping his voice even with an effort.

Amelia looked at her feet. "To be your girlfriend," she said, so softly Sirius wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. "Without you making eyes at every girl you see," she added, with a bit more volume.

Sirius blinked, confused. "That's all?"

Amelia gave a weak grin. "I wouldn't mind a pet dragon."

Sirius gave her a smile in return. "I'll see what I can do."

Amelia looked away again. "I think the dragon would be easier."

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Sirius announced. "As of today, Sirius Black is a one woman kind of guy."

Amelia just rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Of course," Sirius said, giving her a gallant bow. "So, let's begin, shall we?" He leaned in to kiss her again. She raised a hand to stop him.

"Nah uh. No kissing. Not until you prove we're exclusive."

"Exclusive huh?" Sirius said, raising an optimistic eyebrow. "Does that mean we're dating?"

"No."

"Well, can I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Can we take a moonlit walk?"

"_Sirius_," she growled.

"What about dessert?"

"We already had dessert."

"Second dessert?" he wheedled.

Amelia hesitated. "Another time."

It was clear she wanted to. Sirius made sure she didn't see his grin.

"I know the perfect place."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Sirius Black. You haven't proved anything yet."

She turned and stormed back inside. Sirius' grin didn't abate.

Amelia Bones had practically said they were dating.


	12. Matagot or Moggy?

**Monday August 8**

**\- Andy -**

The beautiful thing about Cairo was how many flat-topped buildings there were, especially in the older districts. Andy was sitting on the stone roof of a small abandoned shop, Ted beside her, watching the sun sink slowly toward the horizon, its orange and red rays splayed out across the surface of the Nile. The marketplace, a few streets away, was still doing a good trade, with another hour of custom left yet. The pyramids rose up behind the edge of the city, and in every other direction the desert swept away endlessly. Andy tipped her head back; the sky rolled on endlessly too, the bright blue of the day fading to a soft off-white.

Ted rustled the packet that held the last of the macaroons, bringing Andy's attention back to the rooftop. Her eyes caught on the scaffolding they'd climbed to get up on the roof, left unattended by the invisible workmen supposedly working on the stretch of road below them. Andy would never have thought of climbing the scaffolding – not because it wasn't allowed, but because there were so many magical ways to get up instead. But, after watching Ted scramble up, Andy had followed him, not wanting him to think her scared or something equally silly.

Ted offered her the last macaroon, and Andy took it, ate it in two indulgent bites, and licked her fingers, relishing the insult to her mother's memory of manners beaten into the girls. See here Mother, I turned out to be a little heathen anyway.

Ted sighed, gazing out over the beautiful vista. Andy smiled – inwardly. This was everything a holiday should be – good views, good food, good wine, good company, and silence. Only one thing could make it even better. Andy leaned over to kiss Ted, expecting him to be sharing this moment of bliss with her. Instead, he pulled away. Andy sat back, stung.

She bit back the urge to say, "What is it _now_?" Whenever Ted refused to kiss her, something was up. And this afternoon was no exception. Andy pursed her lips, waiting.

There was a moment of silence and then Ted said,

"Are you ashamed of me, Andy?"

Andy blinked, surprised by the question. "No," she said automatically.

"Then how come we're hiding up here on a rooftop?"

Andy barely stifled her sigh in time. "Because it's beautiful."

"Really? And that's the only reason?"

"Yes," she ground out. Andy was never a patient person, and she was sick of these circular discussions.

"Right. It's got nothing to do with avoiding people's notice?"

"No. Besides, I was acquitted of the case against me. As I knew I would be."

"I didn't think it was the law we were hiding from. Why don't we go and get a nice dessert at the hotel? Or a glass of wine at a restaurant?"

This time Andy did growl.

"_No_, Tonks. You know how things are. We can't risk being seen."

Ted sighed loudly and looked away from her. Andy clenched her teeth and looked over the side of the roof.

"And how long-" Tonks began, but Andy cut over him.

"What on earth?"

"Don't change the subject again," Ted said, annoyed, but Andy held up a hand to silence him. She crept across the rooftop, kneeling by the low stone wall that surrounded it.

"He's got three…" Andy stopped, intrigued.

"Three what?" Ted demanded. He still hadn't moved. "Three heads? Andy, this is important to me."

"Three matagots," Andy said softly, searching her brain for an explanation. Ted shut off his argument and joined her at the railing.

A dark haired wizard (and he had to be a wizard, matagots wouldn't follow orders from a muggle) had three of the black magical cats twining around his legs. The wizard was dressed in a three piece suit, but inexpertly. The trousers were black, the vest was grey and the jacket was navy blue with pinstripes.

"What would you need with three matagots?" Ted whispered, as stymied as Andy was.

"What would you need with _any_?" Andy said, frowning. "Especially on the streets of Cairo?"

They watched the wizard from above for a minute or two. He stood in that exact spot, the magical cats twining around his legs, just a little skinner than ordinary cats, their legs slightly longer, their faces a slightly different shape. Similar enough to muggle cats to pass as merely 'exotic', though a muggle wouldn't be able to tell you what _sort _of exotic that might be.

"He's waiting for someone," Andy concluded, as the wizard checked a pocket watch and scanned the street for the second time. And sure enough, a man wandered up to him not a minute later. A muggle. Andy frowned.

"What in the name of Merlin…"

As they watched, the wizard sold the muggle a matagot. The magical cat gave the wizard a deep glare, but got into the basket the muggle was carrying without protest. She sat there calmly for a minute while the men concluded their business, and then the muggle walked away. Ted moved restlessly but Andy kept her eyes trained on the cat. And, sure enough, once the muggle was a few paces from the wizard, the cat lost its imperious stare and straight-backed stature, scratched under its chin like any backyard cat, and leapt out of the basket. The magic was gone.

The muggle, noticing no difference in the feline, chuckled as he bent to scoop her up, and returned her to the basket, this time keeping one hand on her neck to prevent a second escape. The wizard watched the muggle walk away, but Andy couldn't see his expression from the rooftop.

"I didn't think you could sell matagots without ministry approval," Ted said, sitting back, wide-eyed.

"Indeed," Andy said thoughtfully, mulling over what they'd seen. "And you're not permitted to sell them to muggles at all. The breeding stock is too low. But why you'd even _want_ to… A matagot is worth ten times what any muggle cat is. He's throwing away money. But _why_?"

"Oh no, I know that look," Ted said, his smile widening again. "A Black on the trail of a mystery."

Andy allowed a small grin onto her own face. It was good to see Ted smile again – beyond the usual half-grin that always lit his face. And she did like a good mystery.

"How do you feel about date night turning into a stakeout?" Andy said.

Ted chuckled then caught himself, glancing down at the wizard below. He hadn't heard anything.

"Stakeout? I didn't think Andromeda Black knew the meaning of the word."

Andy shrugged. "I do unfortunately pick things up from Sirius every now and again."

"Well, we'll need some snacks," Ted said, warming to the idea. "And some good stakeout stories."

"I've got the stories," Andy said, thinking of her sisters, "you get the snacks."

Ted gave her a grin and a salute and headed for the scaffolding. Andy was glad not to have to climb down the shaky metal piping more than necessary.

"But Andy," Ted said, his tone serious. Andy glanced back. "This conversation isn't over."

Andy waited until he'd disappeared, and then sighed heavily. Why couldn't Tonks just understand? The risk – the risk to _him_ especially – if her family found out. If _Tonks_ couldn't get that, how did he expect his gossipy little friends to take it seriously? It would be all over Hogwarts before first day back at school.

.

.

.

They'd eaten their way through their snacks and almost exhausted Andy's store of stories (the ones she would tell anyway – light-hearted if told right, funny when they happened to Bella or Cissy: tales of Bella's bullying, Andy's rebellious activities, Cissy's love potions gone wrong. Humorous as long as the punishments were left off the ending.) The wizard had stood in the same place for over an hour. Finally, as the sun was setting, another customer, a second muggle, arrived.

They spoke to each other quietly, money changed hands, and the muggle left with the cat.

"What's the _point_ though?" Andy hissed, annoyed to be stymied. "They lose their magic when they're sold to muggles."

"Can they change back?" Ted wondered.

"Not easily," Andy muttered.

"Look," Ted whispered. "He's on the move."

"Let's go," Andy said, shimmying down the scaffolding, Ted a reluctant pace behind her. Andy slipped stealthily down a side street, catching sight of the wizard at the next intersection of streets.

"Andy," Ted hissed, his words almost as loud as his footfalls. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shhh," she hissed back, moving silently forward to avoid losing sight of the wizard.

He slipped down a side street and Andy waited a beat before following him. She just caught the corner of his cloak around the corner and quickened her pace – only to find herself in a dead end street. Ted almost ran into her from behind.

"Go back," Andy hissed, fighting rising panic. He must have known they were following him and-

Sure enough, they turned to see the wizard apparate behind them, trapping them in the alley.

"Well, looky here. Two interfering brats," crooned the wizard, and Andy recognised his voice. The wizard from the gondola.

"Look, Mister," Ted blustered. "We're just here for the marketplace. Looking for a nice holiday, you know?"

The wizard took a step closer and Andy saw his face more clearly. He was a lot like the gondolier, and like the blood supremacist from the hotel as well, but this face was thinner, more swarthy – better suited for semi-legal dealings and alleyways. Another brother?

"English _and _stupid," the wizard said derisively, looking down his nose at Ted. Andy's stomach clenched with anger. _No one _looked down their nose at Ted Tonks – unless it was her, and he really deserved it.

The wizard was drawing his wand, and Andy lost no time doing the same.

"Come now," the wizard said, his voice deceptively soothing. "There's no need to make this worse for yourselves. You've seen too much. I'm just going to relieve you of some memories."

"We'll be keeping our memories." Andy's voice and eyes were hard. She took a step forward, trying to shield Tonks, who _still _hadn't drawn his own mind.

"I don't think that would be… _wise_." The wizard had lost his honeyed voice. "You're hardly a match for me."

"Hah!" Andy laughed, her voice bitter. "You're hardly a match for a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Even in the dim light of the alleyway, Andy saw his eyes widen in surprise. Then narrow.

"Blacks should know better than to interfere in the business of other noble families. Wait… you're that Andromeda girl? Yes, my brothers told me about you. I would have expected better of a Black."

"You and my father both," Andy said. "What are you doing with the matagots?"

"Pointless," he breathed. "Pointless for me to tell you, since I'll be wiping your memories soon."

"Unlikely," Andy said. She went to stun him, but the remaining matagot leapt in the way of the curse. As the spell hit, the cat suddenly duplicated. And then there were two matagots. They yowled at Andy, voices identical, claws glinting in the gloom.

"Perhaps I'll just leave you and your playmates to get acquainted," the wizard said, smiling a dark smile and backing out of the alleyway.

The matagots crouched low, stalking closer. Andy blasted them with a curse, but they leapt easily aside. They were so damn _fast_.

"Ted," Andy hissed, "now would be a good time to apparate us out of here." The cats were getting closer, hissing.

"I can't," Ted said.

"What?" Andy demanded. He'd passed the test last June.

"I don't have my wand."

"Are you _serious_?" Andy snarled. "What kind of wizard _are_ you?"

"We're on _holiday_, for goodness sakes!" Ted said, his voice rising with a touch of hysteria. "Why would I need my wand?"

"Because you're _alive_," Andy seethed. "A real wizard _never _leaves his wand behind." She cast a ring of fire around them. The cats began to circle, testing the flames with a paw every now and then, apparently unsinged. Matagots were known for being impervious to magic. The fire wouldn't hold them for long.

"Here," Andy snapped. "Use my wand."

Ted hesitated. "I've never been good with other people's wands. What if I splinch us?"

Andy bit her tongue to keep from screaming in frustration.

"We'll do it together," she ground out. "I'll keep us in one piece, you focus on the hotel as our destination, okay?"

Ted gulped and nodded. Andy tried to ignore the way the matagots were putting their whole faces through the flames, sniffing them on the other side.

She concentrated on the lessons her tutor had given her about apparating. It required focus and force of will, two things Andy had had drilled into her from childhood. She felt her body begin to be squeezed by Ted's spell and held on tighter. A few uncomfortable minutes, and a scary second where her ears considered being left behind (she'd just managed to snag them with her mental force of will, and Ted's too, for good measure), and they were popping into existence in the hotel lobby.

Knowing they probably looked a sight – Andy could smell singed fabric – she towed Ted up to her room before too many people could get a look at them. Thankfully Sirius and Peter were out. Andy flopped onto the couch, relieved to be safe at last.

She looked up when Ted didn't move from the doorway. His face was a bit frozen. Shock? Andy wondered.

"Come and sit down," she said, trying to make her voice gentle. It was an awkward experiment. Her voice wasn't accustomed to being anything besides a mocking croon or a sharp quip.

"No thank you," Ted said, and Andy realised too late that he wasn't smiling, not even the half-smile that was his resting face.

"What is it?"

"You said I wasn't a real wizard."

Andy almost sighed with relief. That was _all_?

"Only because you left your wand behind. Who does that?"

"Well I didn't expect to be _attacked_, did I?"

"A true wizard should always expect to need his wand," Andy said, parroting her father again. She frowned at herself in disgust.

"See!" Ted snapped. "You're doing it again. Why do you get to decide what makes a 'real wizard'? What, do you actually believe that nonsense about your family? That your blood status makes you noble, better than the rest of us?"

Andy hesitated a beat too long. Ted turned and left, all but slamming the door on his way out.

Andy sighed in frustration and fell back onto the sofa. _Did _she believe that her family was better than everyone else? She'd certainly been raised to think so. Half of the wizarding community believed it, treated her family with fearful admiration, bowed and scraped with respect bordering on subservience.

But did Ted honestly believe Andy thought purebloods were better than muggleborns – better at magic? Andy hung around both muggleborn Evans and pureblood Pettigrew nearly every day. If you wanted a reason to distrust pureblood supremacy, there was a case study right there.

Andy had stopped judging Tonks months ago – hadn't she? What did she have to do to make him believe that she didn't look down on him, wasn't ashamed of him?

Not question his status as a 'real wizard', said a spiteful voice in her head. Andy snarled and prowled off in search of chocolate cake, her cousin, or someone to vent her frustrations on. If she was lucky, she'd find all three in the kitchens.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Thanks to UnicornHazel and GinnyWeasley09 for your reviews. And, as requested, there will be more Ted chapters in the future, glad you enjoyed it!_


	13. Time To Take A Risk?

**Tuesday August 9**

**\- Lily -**

Lily had been spending every afternoon at James' house, mostly riding their horses around the sprawling estate. More often than not, they ended with a picnic by one of the lake's many little coves. This afternoon they were back among the pair of willows, feeling screened off from the rest of the world. Starlight and Midnight were tethered a little way off, happily tearing up the grass and munching contentedly.

Lily was floating fallen leaves on the lake surface, enjoying watching the wind move them into organic patterns. James was lying back on his elbows, apparently cloud gazing, but stealing stealthy looks at Lily as she crouched by the water. Lily glanced back suddenly and caught James watching her – and probably her behind as she leaned over the lake.

Lily straightened and sat cross-legged, brushing off her hands. James came over to her, reaching out to brush stray hairs behind her ear. His face was so close, his eyes large, his lips barely a hand's width from hers. James paused, face hovering in front of hers, a soft slow smile starting on his lips.

Of course Lily wanted to kiss him. She spent half the time they were together wanting to kiss him. And his hovering over her, looking handsome and gentle, just waiting, didn't help. If she wanted to kiss him, to date him, she would say so.

"Any reply about my dad?" Lily whispered, breaking the moment. James sat back on his heels, supressing a sigh as the fleeting idea of a kiss disappeared. He sobered. This was a question Lily asked once a day. As usual, James avoided her eye and looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure they'll get back to us soon. Dad's friends are good healers, good people."

"So you keep telling me," Lily said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. This disappointment, even if was only temporary, reminded her too keenly of St Mungo's response to her dad's predicament.

"Tell me something about your dad," James said, sitting up and putting his hands arounds his knees.

"Like what?" Lily said, looking back at the lake.

"Anything, anything you like." James was trying to catch her eye.

"I'd rather not." Lily always got sad when she talked about her dad and, despite the chance that his father's friends could help, Lily almost wished she hadn't told James about it. He was pushy, even if it was in his gentle, concerned way.

"If you bury the pain, it will only hurt more later," James said softly.

"Well that's my choice, isn't it!" Lily snapped.

James, who had been leaning toward her, sat back as though slapped. He frowned at the willow then ground out,

"You don't have to do everything alone, Lily!"

"I get to choose who I let in," Lily said firmly, though her eyes were welling with tears, _again_. She was sick of being so close to tears, sick of missing her dad like a heartache, especially when he was still alive, and sick of being a basket-case of emotions. This wasn't _her_. Lily Evans was always in control, fiercely independent, she didn't _need _anyone, least of all James flacking Potter.

"Yes, you get to choose who you let in," James agreed, though he sounded like he wanted to sigh. "I wish you'd make a choice about _me._"

Lily bit her lip. James was bringing this up, _now_? Lily didn't have any words for him, any feelings left to give, anything left to offer. Not just now.

Beside her, James ran his hands through his hair, sighed in frustration.

"Sirius sent me a letter," he said, voice still soft. Was he changing the subject, letting her off the hook?

"Oh?" Lily forced herself to say. "How're they going in Cairo?"

"He says Andy has stumbled on a mystery. Something to do with matagots."

"Matagots?" Lily said, surprised. "Magical black cats? From France?"

"Yeah. And he's asked me to join him in Egypt."

"Oh," Lily said, her heart plummeting. She might not be ready to date James Potter, but she had been taking a lot of comfort, a lot of pleasure, from his presence. The idea of spending the summer holidays alone at the Catchlove estate was a long, lonely prospect without him.

"Yeah, they need help solving it. Sounds like they've gotten into some trouble already."

"Well, not sure they want your help then," Lily tried to joke, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Unless they're looking for more trouble."

James paused, looking into her eyes as though he could read her thoughts. Lily glanced away, uncomfortable. James had always known her better than any of her friends. If she let him look too closely, he might see right through her, to all the secret feelings she kept buried deep.

James sighed again. "Lily, I'm thinking of going."

"Of course," Lily heard herself say. "They're your friends. You should go. I don't know why you didn't go with them in the first place."

"Don't you?" James frowned. "Or do you just not want to know?"

Lily bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She couldn't do this right now.

"Go James," she said quietly. "Be with your friends."

"Yeah," James said, looking down at his hands, frustrated. "At least I know where I stand with them."

Lily, sick of James right now, fired up.

"Oh really? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," James said, his voice louder now too, "I thought you liked me. At the end of last term, you were kissing me all the time, and now you won't even let me touch you. You just escape over here whenever it suits you." His voice softened a bit. "Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with you, it's just-"

Lily hadn't softened at all. It was like her grief had turned to anger, and she felt so much less weak that way.

"It's just that you'd like a bit more kissing," Lily snapped, sitting up on her knees, leaning forward, furious. "Tell me, Potter, how many kisses should I be giving you? How many in a day, for instance. Just so I have a target to be aiming for."

James got over his shock at Lily's sudden anger, cursed under his breath, and tried to repair the damage. "Lily, don't take it like that. It's not really about the kissing. I just want to know how you feel about-"

But Lily was beyond listening.

"Really?" she demanded. "Because it _sounds_ like it's about the kissing. In fact, if I know you at all, James Potter, then it's definitely about the kissing."

"Then it turns out you don't know me at all." James' voice was soft but his eyes were hard. He continued, holding tight control over his voice to keep it from shaking.

"Look, Lily, I'm going to Egypt. You're welcome to come with me. But if you're still not sure about us, then maybe it's me who needs some space this time. I know what you want, Lily. It's time you figured it out, too."

Lily's temper was still raging around inside of her, but she kept her lips clenched tightly together. She didn't want to say any of the things she was thinking right now. She knew she'd regret it later. But James Potter thought he knew what she wanted better than she did! What right did he have?

"Come on," James said, heaving himself to his feet. "I'll take you back to the stables." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Don't bother," Lily snapped. "I can find my own way." She jumped to her feet.

"Don't be like that, Lily."

"I'll be however I want, thank you," she said pertly, sick of people telling her how to be, how to feel.

Lily strode over to Starlight, mounted without assistance out of sheer determination, and headed for the stables. She rode without looking back, pausing only when she crested the first hill, but James was still sitting by the lake, head in his hands. She felt the first stab of guilt, but quickly overcame it by recalling James' words, his ultimatum. Growling in annoyance, she rode off.

.

.

.

Lily strode into the Catchloves' kitchen – the most likely place to find Greta, when she wasn't on the quidditch pitch. Lily needed to let off some steam. The kitchen held only one person – Marcus. He gave Lily a friendly smile when he saw her and tossed her a muffin. Marcus had been especially kind to Lily since the day of the Damien incident. Lily had the feeling Marcus knew pretty much everything to do with his siblings, and he was the one who kept them in line, more than their parents.

"Thanks," Lily said, although the last thing she felt like doing was eating. "I'm looking for Greta?"

"In her room," Marcus said. "Everything alright?"

Lily gave a nod that was half a shrug, didn't miss Marcus' frown, and darted out of the kitchen before he could ask. She wished in that moment that Marcus was her own big brother – he'd make a much better sibling than Petunia, and he'd be a good confidant – but he wasn't, and she wasn't about to share her anger over Potter with a near-stranger.

Lily jogged up the staircase, passing Damien on the way up. They'd avoided each other since the Reading Nook incident, and Lily suspected Marcus had had a word to him. Damien averted his eyes as she passed him, and Lily ignored him. She burst in on Greta's room, beginning her rant with,

"You won't believe what Potter just said to me!" The words were out before Lily glanced around the room and saw Lizzie sitting on Greta's bed while Greta paced the floor in front of her, hands gesturing in their usual frantic fashion as she spoke. They had both paused and looked up in surprise at Lily's sudden entrance.

"Er-" Lily said, stymied.

"Don't mind Lizzie," Greta said, gesturing dismissively to her sister. "I'm just educating her on all the reasons _not _to go to a Debutante Ball. She turns sixteen next year."

"Oh," Lily said intelligently.

"What did Potter say?" Lizzie asked from the bed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Er-" Lily said again. She hadn't intended to share her rant with anyone else.

"I always thought he was an arrogant prick," Lizzie confided, giving Lily an encouraging grin.

"A 'handsome arrogant prick' were your exact words, I believe," Greta said, throwing Lily a wink.

Lizzie shrugged. "The two aren't mutually exclusive."

Greta gave an accepting nod and the pair turned to Lily, expectantly.

Lily hesitated. "Well, I-"

"If you need me to leave, just say so," Lizzie said, casual as always. "But I do give pretty good advice most of the time."

Greta nodded agreement.

Lily blinked. "Of course you don't have to leave," Lily said, but more out of obligation than anything else.

"Okay, soooo, what did he _say_ then?" Greta demanded, plopping down on the bed to listen.

Lily swallowed, trying to gather her thoughts, to put things in order.

"Right, well, we were sitting by the lake and he tried to kiss me-"

"Oh, the nerve!" Lizzie interrupted. Lily was touched by her defensiveness on Lily's behalf. Greta was less moved.

"Shut up, Lizzie, Lily's been kissing him all term."

Lily blushed. "Yeah, well, I haven't been kissing him this summer," she snapped.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked. She was quite as bad as Greta could be, just in different ways.

"Yeah, the way you two were going at it last term, it seemed like he was quite a good kisser," said Greta.

"Does he have bad breath now?" Lizzie said, and Lily wasn't sure if Lizzie was teasing her.

"I haven't been kissing him because I'm not sure I want to date him," Lily said, her voice firm.

"Pfft," Greta said, rolling her eyes. "Yes you do. You just won't admit it."

"I don't trust him," Lily said.

"Sounds wise to me," Lizzie put in.

"No it doesn't," Greta said. "Lily just doesn't trust anyone. Live a little, Lils. Get back to some decent snogging and everything will seem much clearer."

"That's terrible advice," Lizzie admonished.

"Well then what would you suggest, oh Wise One?" Greta said mockingly. Lizzie ignored her and turned back to Lily.

"What's the rest of the story, Lily?"

Lily was currently wishing she'd kept the entire conversation to herself. It seemed a much smaller issue in hindsight.

"Well, he's started asking personal questions, about my family and stuff."

"That just proves he cares," Greta said dismissively.

"Or that he's nosy," Lily shot back.

"So you're not ready to open up," Lizzie said quickly, to end the bickering. "That's fine. What else?"

"Then he said Sirius had sent him a letter from Cairo."

"That's in Egypt," Greta told Lizzie as an aside.

"I know that, thank you," Lizzie quipped back.

"And he's uncovered a mystery," Lily continued.

"Oooh a mystery!" said Greta, and both the Catchloves sat up straighter. "I love mysteries."

"And Sirius asked James to go and help him solve it."

"Excellent!" declared Greta, jumping off the bed. "When do we leave?"

Lily glared at her. "We're not going," she said shortly.

"Why not?" said Greta, confused. "He invited you to go with him, didn't he?"

"Only if I'll officially date him," Lily said. "Or go back to kissing him all the time. Or something. It wasn't made clear."

There was silence in the bedroom for a moment. Then-

"That sounds like bribery," Lizzie said slowly. "It seems he's an arrogant prick after all."

"No," Greta said thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like the James Potter I know. Arrogant prick he may be, but he's been eternally patient with you, Lily. Why would he rush you and screw everything up now?"

" 'Eternally patient'." Lily snorted. "If you mean pig-headed and obnoxious…"

"Not lately," Greta disagreed. "He's calmed down a lot in the last few months."

"Well, maybe he's tired of being patient!" Lily snapped, tired by the circular discussions they always had around James Potter.

"Oh," Greta said, reading more in Lily's words and face than Lily thought was there. "Well, he'll come back from Egypt, Lily," she said, her tone consolingly.

"I don't care if he never comes back," Lily growled, knowing it was a lie, hating the way she missed him even before he'd left.

"Hey, I've been sitting her ten minutes and even _I _know you don't mean that," Lizzie said cheerfully, breaking the tension. "What else did he say?"

Lily swallowed a new stream of feelings and said,

"He said I should kiss him more."

"Well, let's be honest, you'd like that, too," Greta said unhelpfully. "And I doubt he said it like that."

"So, you used to kiss him and now you don't," Lizzie summarised. "Reading between the lines, it sounds like he wants you to make up your mind."

Lily shrugged in defeat. James Potter had won them both sisters over, and he wasn't even in the room.

Lizzie and Greta exchanged glances.

"Well," Greta said tentatively, "that does sound fair, Lily."

"How can I date him?" Lily exploded, and Lizzie flinched back a bit. Greta looked resigned, as though she knew the rant to follow by heart. "I don't know if he's trustworthy! In fact, I _know _he's not. He spilled my secret to Sirius last term!"

"One secret," Greta said reasonably. "And I'm sure it was an accident."

Lily shot her a sharp look. "Oh, are you?"

"Yes," Greta pressed on. "And so are you. Do you really think James Potter would risk your heart for what – a moment of Sirius Black's curiosity? Even you're not that daft."

Lily grit her teeth in annoyance, but Greta made an irritaingly good point.

"If you ask me," Greta said.

"I didn't," Lily muttered.

"You've been stringing James Potter along for years and just don't want to take the risk. That's what love is, Lily. You risk your heart, and you just might get something amazing in return."

"Or get badly burned," Lily said darkly.

"That's why it's called 'risk'!" Greta said loudly, exasperated.

Lily chewed her lip and glanced at Lizzie.

"What do you think?"

Lizzie seemed surprised, but pleased, at being asked.

"Honestly?" she said. Lily nodded. "I think you owe him an answer either way. And I think you owe it to yourself to give it a go. This sounds like one of those things you regret for the rest of your life if you never take the plunge and find out if it's worth it."

"I don't know…" Lily murmured, feeling nauseous at the idea.

"I think you do know," Lizzie said softly, surprising Lily with the seriousness of her voice. "From what I've seen today, I think you've known for a while. Is it possible you're giving up a real opportunity because you're… dare I say, scared?"

Lily blinked, hearing an unexpected truth from the younger girl's mouth. Then she recovered.

"What happened to 'he's an arrogant prick'?" Lily joked, trying to hide her nerves.

Lizzie shrugged. "Apparently people can change." And she stood up and took herself out of the room.

"See?" Greta beamed at Lily. "Best advice giver ever, right?"

Lily scowled. "You just like it because she agrees with you."

Greta shrugged. "First time for everything, right? So, are we going to Egypt?" Greta grinned at Lily. Lily threw a pillow at her.

"No, we're not!"

Greta just grinned wider and jumped off the bed.

"I'll pack my bags!"

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Thanks GinnyWeasley09, and yes, the matagots are the black cat-like creatures from the Fantastic Beasts movie : ) _


	14. High Tea

**Wednesday August 10**

**\- Sirius -**

"You are a dolt."

Andy walked out onto the wide balcony that opened off their suite of rooms. She sniffed disapprovingly as she examined the high tea Sirius had prepared for their guests. Her frown deepened as she noticed the finger sandwiches.

"What?" Sirius demanded, meeting Andy's raised eyebrows with a touch of defensiveness. "It looks good."

"I thought we were having a meeting," Andy drawled, "not a royal muggle luncheon."

"Muggle?" Sirius demanded.

"I've never seen a house elf cut a sandwich into silly little ribbons."

"Look, if you and Ted have had another fight, try not taking it out on me for once, hey?"

Andy scowled deeply and stalked off, confirming Sirius' suspicion. He straightened the teapot in the middle of the long table, and surveyed the spread of biscuits and scones. He was a bit proud of the end result. He'd even remembered to transfigure a tablecloth.

"Well isn't this civilised?" came Amelia's voice from the lounge. She wandered out onto the balcony, the others trailing her. "Who knew Sirius Black could put on high tea?"

Amelia chose a seat at the middle of the table and Sirius claimed the chair beside her. Peter sat beside him, as usual, and Tonks, Edgar, Finch and Smith sat opposite them.

"What can I say?" Sirius answered Amelia airily. "Perhaps I was missing England and all its eccentricities."

"Doubtful," Amelia said, though her lips held a half-grin. "You bring the eccentricity of England with you wherever you go."

"Was that a compliment?" Sirius said, smirking at her, forgetting the table full of other guests.

"No," Amelia said at the same time Andy did. Andy had returned, bringing the usual silent chill with her. She glanced at the table, walked right past the chair at the head of the table – next to Tonks – and sat on Peter's other side. Very odd indeed. Sirius caught a look of hurt and a flash of anger from Tonks, but not a trace of emotion from Andy, who looked, as usual, bored in the presence of Hufflepuffs.

"Can we get to the point?" Andy drawled, levitating the teapot to pour herself tea – and returning it to the table without offering any to anyone else. Edgar took over, but not before raising an eyebrow at Sirius. He, like everyone else, was curious as to why Sirius had called the meeting.

"Perhaps I should let Andy explain?" Sirius said, trying to be gracious, though it hurt him to give up the spotlight.

But Andy just took a chocolate biscuit and waved dismissively at Sirius for him to continue. This seemed to irritate Tonks further – he took a large gulp of tea and choked a bit. Andy didn't bat an eyelid.

"Er, right," Sirius said. "So Andy reported to me-"

Andy coughed sharply at the word 'reported'. Sirius, not wanting an unpleasant surprise later that evening, amended his words.

"Andy _told _me that she ran into a wizard selling matagots to muggles."

Tonks was giving Andy a hard glare. Had he been there, too? Andy hadn't said anything about him.

"Selling matagots to muggles?" Edgar repeated, as though he hadn't heard correctly.

"_Why_?" Finch demanded. It was the first time Sirius had heard him speak. Also for a rarity, Smith was both awake and not giggling. It was an improvement. Sirius noticed that she was rather pretty, with large brown doe eyes. Then he remembered that she was Amelia's friend, that he'd probably hooked up with her at some point already (all those blonde Hufflepuff fifth years looked alike) and, belatedly, that Amelia was right beside him, watching him closely.

Sirius cleared his throat to answer Finch's question. With a question of his own.

"Why indeed?" Sirius said mysteriously.

"Well, he won't be making any money off it," Edgar put in. "Muggles wouldn't pay anywhere near what a matagot is worth, not for what they'd see as an ordinary cat."

"Why does it matter?" Peter said. "They just turn into muggle cats, right?"

"Yeah, its not hurting anyone," Smith said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "If this wizard is too stupid to tell the difference between a matagot and a cat, he deserves to get ripped off."

"Oh, he knows the difference," Andy said. All eyes turned to her. She shrugged.

"He set them on us when we followed him."

Sirius noted the 'we'. So Tonks had been there after all. Andy was still speaking.

"He's related to that blood supremacist nutter from the hotel lobby. Wants to cleanse Cairo of the muggles."

"With matagots?" Peter said, surprised.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Smith demanded.

Sirius took over before the whole meeting fell apart.

"We find out everything we can, for a start. We'll pair up and look for anyone else selling matagots to muggles. If these purebloods intend to cleanse all of Cairo, they'll have to sell more than one or two magical cats."

"How is this even a plan?" Edgar interjected. "They're just turning magical cats into muggle cats."

"Until they turn them back," Andy said darkly.

"Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible with magic," Andy said softly. "It just depends how dark you're willing to go, what you're willing to sacrifice."

There was an ominous silence, and a few people shifted in their seats.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"So I divided us up into pairs. I assumed Smith and Finch together, if they can break apart long enough to help us." The couple blushed and there were weak chuckles from the group. A bit of humour to lighten the mood.

"No guarantees," Finch said, taking the teasing good-naturedly.

Sirius rattled off the rest of his list quickly, trying to hide a certain couple in the midst of the others.

"Then Edgar and Peter, me and Amelia, and Andy and Tonks."

Andy opened her mouth to complain, (again, odd), but Amelia was faster.

"Good, I have some ideas for places to scout."

"You do?" Sirius was surprised she was agreeing to work with him.

"Yes," she said, hopping to her feet. "Shall we get started?"

Sirius got up and had to walk quickly to catch up with her – she was nearly at the door. Edgar jumped up, striding after them, but he wasn't fast enough. He scowled after Sirius' back as he practically jogged to reach Amelia.

"I don't like the look of this," Edgar said to no one in particular.

Andy shrugged, grabbing a few biscuits and heading out for a walk.

"Sometimes you've just got to let them get it out of their system. She'll wise up soon enough."

"Is that right?" Tonks said, pushing past them to slip out of the door. Andy watched him go, her face purposefully unreadable.

.

.

.

Sirius soon worked out why Amelia had agreed to be his partner for the scouting operation. He let her choose the locations, and found they had a theme – they were all populated with sparsely dressed young females. They scouted at a local pool, a roller rink, and a wide beach-like strip of the Nile where tourists paraded around in bikinis. The locals, who dressed more conservatively, tended to avoid the tourist hot spots, passing by with quick deliberate steps, ignoring the women in bikini tops, or the couples practicing roller derby in midriff tops and short shorts.

Sirius had found it hard at first. He was being inundated with bare stomachs and prominent chests, and those little roller derby skirts that left little to the imagination. Every time his eyes wandered, he heard Amelia sigh and turn away. But he was getting better. Sirius had spent years letting his mind entertain itself at will, his eyes drawn to pretty figures like a moth to a flame. He'd never had a reason to question it before. He was male, sixteen and alive – it was all but expected of him.

However he now had a reason _not_ to look. If Amelia didn't believe he could change – that he _would_ change, for _her_, then she would be lost to him forever. So Sirius put a mammoth effort into ignoring the smorgasbord of beautiful women Amelia has surrounded them with all afternoon, and focusing his full attention on her. And as the day wore on, it became easier. He found that the more he focused on Amelia, the less he _wanted _to flirt with the other girls. What did it matter how pretty they were, when he had the girl he wanted right beside him? He stopped worrying about what he was missing out on, and started focusing on what he had right in front of him - a smart, beautiful, sassy blonde.

Amelia sensed the change in him, and started to light up under his full attention. How could she not? He was Sirius Black, after all, an expert charmer if ever there were one. Of course, paying such close attention to each other meant they didn't see a single matagot sale – in fact they probably would have missed one if it wound between their ankles. But Sirius didn't care. Let the others look. A few more days like today, and Amelia would believe he could change – _had _changed. And she would agree to date him - finally.


	15. Owl Post From Petunia

**Thursday August 11**

**\- Lily -**

It was a lovely summer afternoon and Lily and Greta were playing Scrabble. Marcus had returned to the Chudley Cannons the day before, and Lily was looking forward to spending some quality time with Greta. Hopefully that would stop her missing James when he went to Egypt – if he hadn't gone already. Lily tried not to think about all of the books she would miss out on reading, not to mention whether or not she'd be able to visit Starlight while he was away. She hadn't seen James since their fight to ask him.

Greta made the word 'pyramid', smiling gleefully at Lily.

"Fifteen points," she said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't start Greta. I don't want to think about Egypt right now."

"It's just the letters I had," Greta said, shrugging unconvincingly. "Come on, you could try a bit harder. I'm winning over here. I don't think I've ever beaten you at this game before."

"That's because you usually refuse to play."

Greta shrugged again. "Usually you beat me. _Usually_ you're paying attention."

Lily's eyes had been drawn to the window again, to the empty quidditch pitch on the Potters' estate. What was James doing right now? Packing? Leaving? Had he already left?

"It's not too late, you know," Greta wheedled. Lily ignored her and made the word 'sand'.

"You're not even trying!" Greta protested. She made 'riverbank', for eighteen points. "I'm _so _going to beat you this time."

An owl fluttered in through the open window. Lily jumped up, thinking the letter might be from James. Would he ask her to join him one last time? Was he apologising for his unacceptable behaviour? Was he offering her unlimited use of his family's library?

But as Lily ripped the letter open, she realised it wasn't from James. It wasn't even from Mary. The writing was Petunia's. Instinctively, Lily turned away from Greta to read it. Petunia hardly ever sent her letters, and certainly never via owl post.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this._

_Dad had a stroke last night. It was unexpected but, apparently, no one's fault. A rare complication, they said. _

_He died._

_Anyway, Mum isn't coping. She's talking about not having a funeral at all. You need to come home and sort her out._

_Petunia_

Lily felt like the air had been kicked out of her. Her mouth was open but she couldn't take a breath. Just like that. One minute her dad was battling cancer, but with a year or more left to live. The next minute, a stroke. And he was gone. She hadn't even got to say goodbye! Lily felt a sob rise in her throat and knew a flood of tears was coming. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't cope with this. She was strong, but not strong enough for that.

"Lily?" Greta said tentatively. Lily swallowed the first rush of tears, pulling herself together instinctively. She'd almost forgotten Greta was here.

As Lily met Greta's concerned gaze, she suddenly knew she couldn't cope with Greta's shock, Greta's grief, as well as her own. Right now, Lily needed time to grieve privately. She needed this to stay, well, secret.

"Is everything okay?" Greta ventured.

Lily took a huge breath and latched onto the small piece of rage inside her grief – rage at Petunia.

"Just my stupid sister," Lily snarled, burning the letter with her wand. Greta's eyes widened in shock. Lily never used magic so lightly. "She says she can't handle my mother, that I need to come home and deal with her."

"Deal with her?"

Lily shrugged. She didn't feel like confiding in Greta the full extent of her mother's anxiety.

"Just Petunia, being overdramatic as usual."

"Are you going home?"

"No," Lily said firmly. She couldn't cope with her anxious mother and overdramatic sister in her current state. Why was it always her job to calm them down, keep them from fighting, from damaging each other's feelings?

Making the decision gave Lily a moment's respite from her surge of tumbled feelings. She'd put herself first for once. She didn't have to be who everyone else wanted her to be – not today.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Greta said, studying Lily's face, still unsure about Lily's odd mood.

"No," Lily said, sitting down opposite Greta, the Scrabble board between them. She was glad she'd burned Petunia's letter. Greta was still looking at her curiously and Lily had no desire to share the truth with her – not today.

"Okay… it's your turn," Greta said.

Lily looked down at her scrabble letters. They blurred before her eyes. She blinked and cleared her throat, moving the tiles around as though willing them to talk to her. But she couldn't concentrate. The words from Petunia's letter were flowing through her mind like a recording. Maybe her mother wouldn't be okay without her. Maybe there wouldn't even be a funeral if Lily didn't go home and organise it soon. Maybe her family would fall apart because she wasn't there…

"Lily?"

Suddenly Lily couldn't even look at Greta, couldn't be in the house a moment longer, couldn't be Lily Evans anymore. She jumped to her feet and turned for the door, almost running down the stairs. Greta took a moment to respond, but she was dashing after her friend and gaining – damn those athletic legs.

Lily followed a path her feet knew without guidance – out the back door, down to the lake, and over the fence. Her legs were burning as she sprinted up the hill to the castle-like house. Greta had slowed when Lily headed to the Potters', unsure whether to follow. But then she made up her mind and surged after her friend.

James must have seen Lily tearing up the hill because he came out of his front door to meet her.

"Lily," he called, running across the manicured lawns. "Is everything okay? Did anyone… upset you?" he said carefully, perhaps remembering the incident with Damien.

Lily slowed as she approached James, unsure now what to say to him. She was hardly going to tell him about her father, anymore than she wanted to share it with Greta.

"I, uh…" Lily fumbled for something to say. Anything _normal_.

"Lily," James got in first. "I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I didn't mean to make it sound like it was all about kissing. Or like you had to decide _right now_. I just… I really like you. And if you're not ready, that's okay. But, if you need time, then I just need some space, too, you know?"

Lily watched everything crumbling around her. James was leaving. There was a trunk visible through the open door, waiting in the front hall for James to pick it up and go. Lily's eyes filled with tears again and James' expression turned to one of shock – and concern.

"Lily, I-"

Greta chose that moment to run up and interrupt them.

"Did you change your mind?" she said to Lily, breathless.

Lily just gaped at her, barely comprehending her words.

"You changed your mind?" James said, his grin unquenchable. "About Egypt? You're coming?"

"I, er-" Lily felt like her head was spinning. She _wanted_ to go to Egypt. To escape everything right now would be bliss. But she couldn't just _leave_. Her family needed her. Petunia- Lily clenched her teeth. Petunia was always leaving it to Lily to solve the family messes. Well, this time, Lily wasn't up to it. Aunty Lola would be there by now, comforting her mother, and Petunia had Vernon. Who did Lily have? No one. No one but Greta, and maybe, just maybe, James Potter.

"Yes," Lily said to James, before she could change her mind. Greta nudged her meaningfully with an elbow. "We're coming," Lily said. James barely noticed the pronoun.

"That's… that's wonderful!" he beamed. "Cairo here we come!"

His grin was infectious, pulling a watery smile out of Lily. It was easier to forget her loss, her grief, her responsibilities, with James Potter around. She tried not to wonder if she was doing the right thing. For the first time in her life, Lily had made a decision solely around what _she_ needed. Right now she just didn't have the energy for anyone else's demands.

"Have you packed?" James said, his excited energy causing him to bounce on his heels.

"Nearly," Greta said quickly, grabbing Lily's hand. "We'll be back in a minute."

Lily let Greta pull her back to the Catchloves' house. Greta was babbling about how she'd been right all along, how she knew Lily wouldn't have let James leave without her, and about all the things they'd need in Egypt. Lily let her babble. It was easier than thinking, easier than planning everything for herself. A holiday in Cairo sounded like just what she needed today.


	16. More Than This

**Friday August 12**

**\- Ted -**

Ted was finding it hard to concentrate. They were all sitting around the long table on the Blacks' balcony again, this time joined by Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans and her friend Greta Catchlove. Apparently Sirius had written to his friends and asked for their help to solve this mystery. Lily had come with James – an interesting development.

Sirius was now getting reports from everyone who'd been gathering information on matagot sales in the local marketplaces and tourist spots. Even Tanya Smith and Jay Finch had some sales to report. There must be half a dozen witches and wizards out there selling the magical cats to muggles. The logical part of Ted's brain said that this looked like a real problem – an organised operation with a real agenda. Certainly Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, two of the smartest kids in his year, were concentrating hard on the reports, looking grim.

But Ted was having trouble focusing on the problem at all. Andy was sitting at the opposite end of the long table, purposefully avoiding his gaze. She was spinning a fork, pretending boredom once again. Ted knew her too well to be fooled – the more bored she looked, the more it was a façade.

Andy hadn't spoken to Ted since he'd walked out on her. The first few days would have been pride, of course. No one walked out on a Black. But mostly Ted just hadn't given her the opportunity. Andy always come around in the end, reluctantly apologising, and Ted took one look at those piercing green eyes, and saw the hurt and loneliness on the other side – and he caved in. Every time.

He knew Andy never meant to hurt him.

But that didn't stop it from hurting. The same hurts, over and over again. He loved her, whether she wanted to hear it or not. But he couldn't go on letting her hurt him forever. So, for the first time, he'd been the one avoiding her. Ted had bailed on the information gathering they were supposed to do together, hiding out at muggle coffee shops, the museum, the library. He'd learned some interesting facts about Cairo and the Giza pyramids, but it hadn't stopped him missing Andy. It hurt to be without her, almost as much as she could hurt him when they were together. He could see no painless way out of this mess, and it was sapping his usual flow of optimism.

"So, that's it," Sirius said, standing up. "Everyone know your new scouting locations?" Amelia, sitting beside him, stood up too, a small smile on her face. Another interesting development. It did nothing to improve Ted's mood.

"I'll pair with Remus," Greta said quickly, shooting Lily a rather obvious smirk. "We can scout the southern marketplace. Lily, you and James can do the boardwalk."

Ted didn't wait to hear their response. Andy was moving across the room towards him. Ted strode for the door and made it into the lobby before she caught up with him. Ted didn't slow his pace. He pushed through the front doors and out into the summer heat.

"Tonks, wait," Andy growled. So it was back to Tonks, the usual retreat from intimacy when she was annoyed, or feeling vulnerable.

"Why?" he said, still striding down the sidewalk.

"Because…" Andy searched for words, her shorter legs almost jogging to keep up with his. Very undignified – she must be serious about this. "Because I miss you."

Ted hesitated. Andy pounced. "You miss me, too, don't you?"

Ted couldn't lie to her. He stopped but looked at his feet to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, I miss you," he said. "But," he continued before Andy could press her advantage, "I can't be with you if you don't respect me."

He heard Andy's small intake of breath, which might have been a gasp in anyone else. Then her anger covered her shock.

"I _do_ respect you, Ted Tonks."

"Really?" Ted countered. "Then why don't you want anyone to know we're dating? Anyone _here_, I mean? Even when its just you and me, off by ourselves, you don't want to show any affection in public. Where we can be seen."

"It's just how I am," Andy said, and Ted could hear her clenching her teeth through the words. He knew she was probably right, but he also knew he couldn't live with that. Did she even consider trying to change for him? He was risking so much to be with her. Compromising so much.

"And you're always ragging on muggleborns," Ted continued, determined not to give in this time. They would discuss this – this time he wasn't letting her just change the subject or kiss him so he forgot.

"Not lately," Andy said stubbornly.

"What about in the marketplace?" Ted said, his voice rising just a little in disbelief. "And then there was the thing with my wand."

Andy opened her mouth to reply, her eyes narrowed, and Ted leaned back, arms cross, preparing himself to hear, once again, what a poor excuse he was for a wizard, to leave his bedroom without his wand. Andy noted his stance, glanced apprehensively at his face, and closed her mouth. Ted considered that alone to be progress for her.

Andy glanced away, looking nervous, stymied, unsettled, and a rather cute. Ted shook himself mentally – he had to focus. This was why he never argued his point properly. This, and the fact that Andy had been born debating her right for things. Or maybe demanding was a better word.

When she did speak, Andy surprised him with a softer voice than he'd heard before. It was almost pleading.

"Tonks, I like you. More than I've liked anyone before. But I have a lifetime of experience acting like one person. I can't change overnight."

"So you're trying to change?" Ted said, his voice rougher than he intended. But the words kept spilling out anyway, months of things he'd left unsaid. "Because it feels like this whole relationship is just you pretending we're not in a relationship, and then you apologising for your thoughtless comments."

Andy's eyes widened in shock. Then they narrowed. Blacks, in Ted's experience, didn't take well to being confronted with their mistakes.

"Hey, the apologising in a big step."

Though it broke his heart, Ted told her one of his hardest truths.

"I'm sorry, Andy. But I need more than a constant stream of apologies. That's not a relationship."

Andy's eyes flashed dangerously. There was a lump in his throat, but he had to ask.

"Are you willing to try for more than that?"

Andy hesitated, her eyes glancing away uncomfortably. Ted's chest tightened, reading her answer in that one gesture.

He felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes and turned away quickly so she wouldn't see. He strode away and Andy didn't follow him.


	17. How to Protect a Heart

**Friday August 12**

**\- Lily -**

The boardwalk was beautiful in the afternoon sunshine. Golden rays reflected off the Nile and floated in the air around them. Tourists glided along the wooden boardwalk, in no hurry, most of them in pairs. The couples meandered in and out of cafes and gift shops, carrying gift bags, eating ice creams, holding onto wide-brimmed hats that threatened to float away in the mild breeze.

"I can see why Greta suggested a couple to scout this area," James said, giving Lily a cheeky grin and a wink.

"We are not a couple," Lily said at once, partly out of habit.

"Well, you did agree to come on holiday with me to Egypt," James said, still grinning, though his eyes had lost some of their earlier light.

Lily bit her lip against her usual flurry of excuses. She didn't even know what she wanted from James anymore. She just knew that she needed him beside her, now more than ever. Her grief turned over in her stomach like a hard knot, and she swallowed, trying to bury it deeper. If she gave in to tears now, who knew whether they'd ever stop?

"Lily?" James said when she didn't reply. He stopped on the boardwalk and turned to face her. Below them, the waters of the Nile slapped against the muddy shore.

"Come on, we've got a mystery to solve," Lily said, heading off again. James took her hand and she hesitated. The touch was warm, gentle, reassuring.

"I knew this turn around was too sudden," James said, frowning slightly. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Lily's eyes watered, the tears threatening to come on. Why was James Potter so damn perceptive?

"No, nothing," Lily said, utterly unconvincing.

James' eyes darkened. "It's Damien isn't it? He's the reason you were so keen to run away from the Catchloves'. I knew I should have done something about him-"

"_No_, James, it's not Damien." Lily was pleased as her anger rose up – it was so much easier to deal with anger than grief. "Just let the Damien thing go. It was hardly anything when it happened, okay?"

James scowled at his shoes.

"Okay?" Lily pushed.

James swallowed visibly. He sighed heavily. Then he raised his face to smile at her.

"Okay. But only because I'm here in Egypt with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Lily rolled her eyes, but her heart did a little flip-flop that she hadn't thought it would be capable of with the grief weighing her down. Yes, she definitely needed James around right now. With him beside her, she could see a way through the loss of her father. Maybe.

Lily must have smiled a little, because James' eyes lit up again.

"You know," he began conspiratorially, in the same tone he used to plan his pranks. Lily's smile vanished. She was instantly on guard. "We might blend in better if we _were _a couple."

"We're not-" Lily began automatically.

"No, I know," James said, still smiling, "but what if we _pretended _we were? Hear me out," he said, as Lily opened her mouth to protest. He lowered his voice and took a step closer to avoid being overheard by the tourists passing by. "We're going to be poking into all sorts of corners, looking at the sorts of shady people who don't want to be seen, taking notes – we'll be fairly obvious if we're all… business-like, don't you think?"

James' words were reasonable, Lily supposed, but she was a little distracted by how close he was standing, how smooth his voice sounded when he pitched it low like that, how she could feel the warmth radiating from his chest.

"What would this… _pretending_ involve?" Lily asked, trying to hold onto some semblance of her earlier caution.

"Well," James said, taking half a step closer so his arm brushed hers, "we'd just need to pretend to like each other."

"And what does that look like?" Lily demanded, though there was none of the usual harshness in her voice.

James leaned down slightly, his face even closer to hers. Lily took a breath but didn't move back.

"I think you know," he whispered, and Lily's eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her? Was she going to let him? Or was he waiting for _her_ to kiss _him_? As the idea blossomed in her mind, Lily's heart began to speed up. _Should_ she kiss him? She _wanted_ to. But there was a reason she wasn't kissing him, wasn't there? All logic seemed to melt out of her brain as James looked into her eyes, with that gentle but intense hazel stare…

Then, shockingly, James broke the moment, stepped back, and grinned at her.

"Exactly like that," he said, his voice light. Lily blinked. It was like they'd stepped out of the shade into the bright sun, and her eyes needed a moment to adjust – except it was her heart and emotions that were lagging behind.

"So, yeah," James said, still smiling at her as though he could read her feelings through her eyes. "We stand a bit closer, look into each other's eyes every now and then, smile, laugh, maybe even hold hands. Nothing terrible. What do you say? Worth it for the good of solving a mystery?"

Lily swallowed. How was James so calm? Didn't that sort of proximity affect him at all? Or had he just had more practice liking her than she had at liking him? Or… was it all some big joke to him after all? Lily's heart clenched at the familiar thought.

"Lily?" James said, his grin dropping a bit. "Can I… hold your hand?" And his voice was so tentative, his eyes so vulnerable, that Lily knew he really wanted this. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"For the good of solving a mystery, I suppose so." But Lily's business-like tone was spoilt by the little smile that crept onto her lips – one she had no hope of stopping. James' answering grin was like the sun breaking through clouds, but he turned away quickly so she wouldn't get a good look at it. Smiling to herself, Lily took a step forward and slipped her hand into James'. His hand was warm, the skin smooth. His hand was larger than hers, so that her hand fit neatly into his. James gently curled his fingers around her palm and gave her a slight squeeze. It was reassuring and Lily let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

"Shall we?" James said, gesturing for them to continue along the boardwalk. He didn't turn to face her fully, but from the corner of his mouth she could see, Lily could tell he was still beaming.

They strolled off together along the boardwalk, Lily barely noticing the other couples. Her heart felt lighter than it had this morning – still nowhere near the pure sort of happiness she might have felt before her dad got sick – but at least not the swimming through mud, drowning in defeatism that threatened when she had too much time alone to think.

"So, we should work out a cover story," James said, his voice as bouncy as his steps.

"Cover story?" Lily said, too buoyed up to bother with suspicion anymore.

"Yeah, like, how long have we been dating? Or _engaged_?"

Lily laughed. "We're not old enough to be engaged."

"Says who?"

Lily ignored the seriousness of his tone of voice. "I do."

"Or," James said, voice rising in excitement. "We could be newlyweds!"

Lily jerked to a stop in surprise. James, holding her hand, was pulled up short.

"James Potter, I'm not marrying you."

"Shhh, Lily, you're wrecking our cover story." His eyes darted to the other tourists, but he was only fooling around.

"As if married couples don't fight," Lily said, rolling her eyes, her mouth twitching in a smile.

"So we can be honeymooners then?" James said hopefully.

"Not on your life." Lily's amusement was now leaking into her voice. James just looked so hopeful, like a bouncy puppy. To her surprise, James' grin broadened.

"That's what you said about kissing me."

"No I didn't."

"Didn't say it, or didn't kiss me?" James said, taking a step closer, wearing his cock-sure cheeky grin. "Because I distinctly remember both. Though I certainly preferred the latter."

His face was close to hers again, looking into her eyes. She could smell his cologne. She could have reached up and touched his messy black hair where it was hanging over his forehead. She'd done that in the past, when she was kissing him. The memory of his lips on hers flooded back: warm, soft, just the right pressure, the way her body wanted to move with his in time to the kiss…

"But," James said, straightening suddenly, "we're only pretending, right? So, if you're not comfortable, we'll just call it engaged."

Lily tried to clear her disorientation. James was trying not to smirk at her, clearly amused by the effect he could have on her. Lily was beset by a strong urge to just kiss him and get it out of her system, but James had already turned back to the boardwalk. Lily bit her lip and took the few steps she needed to catch up with him. James held out his hand, looking absent-minded about it. Lily hesitated. She _wanted _to hold his hand, in the same way she wanted to kiss him, but perhaps it was all just a slippery slope?

Then Lily saw an elderly couple, the man dark haired and laughing, and she was reminded with a painful jolt of her father, of the old age he'd never have, the laugh she'd never hear again. The grief rose up inside with a roar like an approaching wave, and Lily took a step nearer James' warmth and all but thrust her hand into his. James glanced down at her in surprise but Lily was looking straight ahead, already drawing comfort from that touch.

They strolled the length of the boardwalk, Lily barely noticing her surroundings. She felt herself slowly relaxing in James' company, enjoying the reassurance of holding his hand. James made jokes every now and then, and Lily laughed in the right places, but she was still distracted. When they reached the end of the boardwalk, James suggested a late lunch.

Lily glanced at the crowded cafes and her mouth twisted. She just wasn't in the mood to be hemmed in by people right now. James saw the look and perhaps he knew her even better than she thought because he said,

"We could get fish and chips and eat them on the jetty?"

Lily brightened at the idea and James grinned. They bought fish and chips wrapped in paper and took it to the very end of the jetty. They sat, enjoying crunchy crumbed fish and salty chips, watching the gondolas and fishing boats glide along the river. And that was where they saw their first matagot sale.

Lily's eyes widened as she realised what she was seeing. She surreptitiously pointed it out to James.

"Are you sure?" James said, squinting into the gondola.

"Of course," Lily said, fishing a pen and notebook out of her bag – so much easier than carrying ink and a quill. "The eyes are larger, the frame is skinnier, and the tail is a dead giveaway."

"It is?"

Lily ignored James and began taking short sharp notes – date, time, location, description of the people involved, name of the gondola, description of the matagot (though that was a bit useless as they were all so similar. Still it never hurt to be thorough.)

They watched the gondola dock at the jetty and the muggle get out, clutching his 'exotic' purebred Egyptian cat, and smiling, as though he'd gotten a good bargain. Lily fought the urge to stare at the gondolier. She turned to James and found him smiling down at her like there was no place in the world he'd rather be. Her breath caught. Was it an act, for the sake of the gondolier, or was this how he looked at her when she wasn't looking? Lily gave him a tentative smile back and James' eyes creased in the corners as his own smile, the genuine one, widened ever so slightly.

"Your eyes are like green fire," he whispered, and he reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lily bit her lip, not sure what to say. James leaned closer and whispered,

"He's gone."

"What?" Lily breathed.

"The gondolier. He left."

"Oh. Right. Yes." Lily turned back to her notebook. "I got some good notes."

"You were always an expert note taker," James said, his amusement dancing behind his eyes, though his voice betrayed none of it.

"Oh, shut up, you," Lily said, whacking him on the arm with her notebook. His arm was more solid than she'd expected. He had filled out over the summer.

James grinned and leaned away from her. Next thing Lily knew, she was sprinkled with water.

"James Potter!" she snapped, though she was hardly wet. James had taken barely a handful of river water as retribution.

"Yes, Mrs Potter," he said, grinning his impish grin.

Lily blinked, caught offguard by the sound of it.

"We're not married," she snapped, a moment too late to convince anyone of her resistance.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he crooned. Lily tried to push him in the river but James just sat there and laughed at her. Lily threw a few chips at his head instead. He caught the last one in his mouth and ate it appreciatively. Lily couldn't stifle a laugh. The sound surprised her – she'd thought it would be months before she ever laughed again.

"Freeze," James said suddenly. Lily blinked at him, startled. "I want to know what that look means."

"What look?"

"All day, whenever I make you smile, you get this look. Like you shouldn't be smiling. Why?"

Lily frowned.

"Please Lily, I'm trying to understand you."

Lily sighed. It was moments like these when she remembered how long James had been waiting for her, how good he'd been to her last term, how much he wanted to help her and… dare she think in words what she'd seen in his eyes… how much he wanted to love her.

She owed him the truth. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone about her dad yet. Least of all the person who knew her best, who'd probably understand every moment of emotion she tumbled through. She needed time… time to process it a bit privately.

But that didn't meant she couldn't give him a different truth, a different secret.

Lily crossed her legs and sat opposite James – and immediately wished she hadn't. She was facing him straight on, which meant he'd be able to see every change in her expression. And he could read her like a book. Still, wasn't that part of sharing the truth? Being honest, open? Lily's heart trembled but she took a deep breath. She owed James some truth.

James seemed to have worked out that this was important, because he sat very still, no trace of his cheeky grin on his face. His eyes were intently focused, but still soft, somehow, as though he would always be gentle with her, always be there for her. Lily wasn't sure if that made this easier or harder.

"James," she began, looking for the right words. She found herself clutching at the air instead, words escaping her grasp altogether.

"Lily," he said, just as quietly.

"I, uh…" Why was this so hard?

"You like me," James said softly, betraying nothing on his face. It wasn't a question. It was as though he'd known for a while. Lily didn't protest.

"And you like kissing me," James continued, his eyes on hers, reading every micromovement of her face. "And you like holding my hand, and being around me. You like when I make you laugh. Don't you?"

Lily nodded then turned away. "But it's not enough," she whispered, wishing so desperately that it was.

"Because you don't trust me with your heart," James finished for her. Lily bit her lip.

"Lily," James said quietly, and she turned back to face him. "Do you really think I'd ever do anything to hurt you?" And his eyes were so open, his face so honest, his heart on his sleeve. He read her answer in her face. He smiled – a small smile, but one as though the sun had finally risen after the longest night.

"You know how I feel about you," he said softly, his eyes alive with that wonder. The thing he'd tried to convince her of for so long, that he really cared, that he meant it with all his heart – yes, Lily knew that. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, feel it when he was near her. Then James read her next expression and his face fell. "And it doesn't change anything."

Lily could have wept at the devastation behind his eyes. She couldn't give him the answer he wanted. Her heart was too broken, she been too badly burned in the past – you couldn't trust anyone. That was what she'd learned in life so far. And learned it the hard way – Petunia, Severus – the people closest to you hurt you the most.

"But," she said aloud, _needing _an answer, "if I can't trust you, who will I ever be able to trust?"

Would she never trust anyone ever again? Would she live her whole life feeling alone, isolated, just outside the bubble of true love, true friendship?

James sat back, thinking hard. He was silent for a long time, looking out over the river. Lily forced her breathing to stay even, clasped her hands tightly, waited. James Potter could solve nearly anything (even if he usually used his mental powers for pranks rather than the greater good). If there was one conundrum he would want to solve more than any other, surely it would be this?

Finally, he turned back to Lily. He wasn't smiling, but the devastation in his eyes had been replaced by the smallest ray of hope.

"What if," he said, weighing his words carefully, "what if you just gave me a piece of your heart? Just as much as you could trust me with? What would that look like?"

Lily considered this. How much did she trust James right now? How much could she risk of her shattered heart and still feel safe? How much could she give without panicking? And if she didn't give him anything, would she lose him altogether? That thought was inconceivable. Lily bit her lip, thinking hard. Then she got up on her knees and leant over to him.

"It would look like this," she said, taking his hands in hers, looking into his eyes, and kissing him ever so briefly on the lips. James sat almost statue still, not wanting to break the spell. Lily sighed and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, relishing how it felt to be close to him, safe, knowing he wouldn't push the boundary further. James' arm came ever so slowly around her shoulders and rested there lightly, a question in itself. Lily pressed closer and, with a sigh of relief, James gave her a small squeeze.

They sat there for a long while, Lily's eyes closed, just being surrounded by James' reassuring presence. She felt a calmness descending on her, a peace that chased away any nerves, any worries, the sharpest points of her grief. Lily could have sat there all night.

But a chill breeze was starting to come off the water and she involuntarily shivered.

"As much as I don't want to move ever again," James whispered in her ear, sending a different kind of shiver down Lily's spine, "we should get out of the night air."

And indeed, as Lily opened her eyes, she saw that night had fallen.

"Oh," she said in surprise. Then she remembered their mission. "And we only saw one matagot sale!"

"I can't tell you how little that bothers me right now," James said, rubbing her shoulder.

Lily swallowed, remembering their earlier conversation. She stiffened a little – had she promised too much? Had she promised anything at all?

"Tell you what," James said, getting lightly to his feet and offering Lily a hand up. "Why don't we walk along the boardwalk one more time – criminals come out at night after all – then we can get dinner and you can lay out any… addendums you might have missed?"

Lily smiled despite herself. It was so like James Potter to know what was worrying her.

"Fine," she said. "But it's not a date."

"No?" James said, grinning his cheeky grin. "But I thought we were engaged?"

"It can be a pretend date," Lily relinquished. "But I'm not ready to hand you the victory just yet. I can only imagine how you'll crow when I finally say yes to you asking me out."

"When?" James said, still grinning, but his eyes focusing hard on hers. Was he even breathing?

"If," Lily said, tossing him a flippant smile over her shoulder to lighten the tension. She should have known he would see right through it. Lily ignored that, gathering up the paper from their lunch and heading back to the boardwalk. James linked his arm through hers and they strolled together, the image of a happily engaged pair.

"Where's my ring?" Lily teased with a giggle, nudging him with her elbow.

James didn't miss a beat. He slid his wand from his pocket, transfigured something in the palm of his hand, and presented her with a gold band with a single small emerald in the centre.

Lily stopped walking and James held out the ring, ready to put it on her finger.

"I, uh…" It seemed oddly formal, like she was taking a step far deeper than she'd ever intended. James leant in and whispered,

"It's leprechaun gold. Here today, gone tomorrow."

Lily blinked as her heart returned to its normal speed.

"Why do you have leprechaun gold in your pocket?"

James shrugged. "Never know when you might need it."

Lily laughed and allowed him to put the ring on her finger.

"Just for the cover story," she told him seriously. James just grinned cheekily at her as though he didn't believe her.

"Of course."

They headed for the boardwalk where all of the shops were still open, electric lights buzzing in the night air.

Lily could feel the ring on her third finger, perfectly sized, as though it belonged there. The thought made her feel both content and a bit panicky. She fell back into teasing James.

"So you weren't carrying leprechaun gold in your pocket just in case you needed to make an engagement ring?"

"Now, would I be that clever?" James said evasively, though his eyes flashed with amusement.

Lily snorted, unable to answer without complimenting him.

"What else are you carrying in your pockets, just in case?"

"You mean, just in case I need them for a prank? Or just in case one of the many ways I've imagined winning your heart happens to occur?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat. James was smiling, but he was still serious.

"And how many ways have you imagined to win my heart?"

James titled his head, his smile softening. "Many," he said simply. Lily couldn't help but smile back just a little.

"Though, I must admit, I was beginning to worry I wouldn't get to use any of them."

"Would you have given up?" Lily asked, forcing some levity into her voice.

"On winning you? Perhaps." Lily's heart dropped a bit. "On loving you? Never."

Lily swallowed at the depth of emotion in his voice. "Too much, James," she said quietly. She couldn't handle that sort of declaration.

James stopped, with a slight frown. "You asked," he all but whispered. "You deserve the truth. And wouldn't knowing how much I lo-" he caught the panicked look in her eye and sighed softly. "-how much I care for you, wouldn't that make you feel safer, make it easier to trust me?"

Lily considered this. "Rationally, I suppose it should." She tried a grin, knowing it fell flat. "But unfortunately for you, it seems my emotions refuse to be rational."

James gave her his soft, accepting smile. "Then no more declarations of love. Addendum number one."

"How many addendums am I allowed?"

James shrugged, smiling cheekily. "How much of the night are you willing to spend with me?"

Lily smiled and bit her lip to hide it.

"You're adorable," James whispered, and leant in to kiss her forehead. Lily froze, not sure how she felt about that.

James was still leaning in and he continued to whisper in her ear. "I figure if I keep trying things, you can work out what's allowed and what's not. By the end of the night, we should both know where we stand. How's that sound?"

Lily's heart began to race.

"What sort of things are you going to try?"

James caught the breathiness of her voice and bent his head lower, looking into her eyes.

"What do you want me to try?"

The light started to dim and Lily looked up. They'd reached the end of the lit boardwalk and were heading out into the dark. Lily stopped and James stopped beside her, reluctantly.

"I thought you said something about dinner?" Lily said, trying not to think about why James might like to take her out into the dark.

James recovered his grin and indicated the restaurant on the end – a large expensive looking place with two levels.

Lily laughed. "No, James, it's too much."

"Most of the contact wizards have with muggles is high-end clientele. The wealthy. We're more likely to see something here than anywhere else."

Lily raised her eyebrow at him. Was it just a good excuse? James leaned in.

"See the guys at the table in the corner?" he whispered. "The Abiza family." Lily flicked a glance over. There were three men in business suits, dark haired, similar enough to be brothers. From this vantage, Lily could see one of them rolling his wand between his fingers, under the table.

"Fine," Lily said. "But I'm not letting you pay for dinner."

James just grinned at her, as though he had a plan for the that too. He held the door open for her and they were escorted to a table by the window. The waiter handed them menus, poured them water, and then asked whether they would like wine. James ordered a bottle before Lily could stop him, and she tried to kick him under the table. Perhaps expecting her reaction, James' shin dodged out of reach.

"Just trying to stick to our cover story," James said cheekily.

They ordered their meals and then sat facing each other. Lily tried not to look at James, because every time she did she was drawn to his eyes, and that led her to remembering his warm embrace, which led to her smiling at him like an idiot. James didn't seem to mind at all, smiling lazily back like he couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather be.

Lily looked away from him for the third time in a minute, forcing her eyes to focus elsewhere – and she sat up straight in surprise.

"James!" she hissed, motioning with her eyes. There was a black matagot creeping from the corner where the wizards had sat towards the kitchen. Except the corner table was empty and the kitchen door was swinging shut. Was the matagot following them? If so, they were all escaping.

"Do you trust me?" James said softly.

"No," Lily said at once.

"Just follow my lead," James said, standing up. He held out his hand as though asking her to dance.

Lily raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Trust me," James whispered. Lily bit her lip but took his hand.

James pulled her into the first position, which she remembered well from the dance lessons he'd given her last term.

"There's no music," she whispered, embarrassed.

"You want to solve the mystery, right?"

With that, James spun her out into one of the flashier moves. Lily was sure she would have forgotten all the steps over the last two months, but she was wrong. James was a good teacher, a good dancer, and he was good at taking the lead. He invented a beat in his head and followed it perfectly, keeping time with his hands and feet so Lily could almost feel the beat through him.

"Smile," he whispered as he pulled her in, and Lily realised she'd been concentrating so hard she'd been frowning. She relaxed, trusting James to lead her through the steps.

James laughed, loud and freely, as though flying on happiness – and maybe a few too many drinks. Lily caught on and followed his lead. People were turning to watch them, some grinning, some disapproving. James stumbled purposefully against a chair, laughing at himself, while keeping Lily out of the way of falling.

Lily realised what he was doing. They were dancing their way across the room toward the kitchen, looking like a celebratory young couple, awash in their own happiness, heedless of where they were going. It had only been a minute since the matagot had disappeared through the door and Lily and James had almost made it to the kitchen.

James steered her suddenly out of the way of a waiter bursting through the door with plates of food, spun her, laughed, dipped her low, raised her up again so they stood close, and backed through the door without seeming to notice.

"Hey!" came a surprised shout.

"You can't be in here!" came a second voice, this one already angry.

"Oh," said James, making a convincing show of looking around. He raised an eyebrow to Lily as a tail disappeared out the backdoor. "How did that happen?"

"Out, out!" A waiter tried to usher them out the door to the restaurant, but James easily sidestepped him, pulling Lily by the hand behind him, as though they were still dancing, as though the beat was still playing in his head. Lily had to trust James more than ever as he sidestepped his way through the kitchen, always keeping her out of harm's way, until, a moment later, they slipped through the backdoor.

Just in time to see a long black car pulling away. A boom gate lowered behind it. They were in a private car park.

There was a hiss from the dark corner of the parking garage and two matagots slinked towards them, tails raised in warning.

"You got any spells that work against matagots?" James said.

"No. You?"

"How do you feel about join apparition?"

"You've passed your test?" Lily confirmed.

"Er, yeah."

Lily swatted him on the arm.

"Hey, between matagots and the ministry, I'll take the ministry."

"Lucky for you, I passed my test," Lily said. "Hold my hand."

"Gladly."

"I'll need some help though. I'm still a bit shaky."

"I'll give you all the help you need."

"Shut up."

"Sure thing."

And Lily focused hard on Destination, Determination and Deliberation. She felt James' strength buoying her up, and the now familiar sensation of being pushed from all sides. She took a step and, with a pop, she and James disappeared, reappearing a moment later in the hotel lobby. No one gave them a second glance.

"Which way to our rooms?" Lily said, glancing around for a sign. She hadn't paid much attention when they'd arrived earlier that day.

"I like the way you think," James said with a wink. Lily hit him.

"We need to tell the others what we saw."

"Does this mean our night together is over?" James sighed.

"There'll be other nights," Lily said, heading for the stairs. She could almost feel James' dazzling smile on her back as she climbed.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Thanks to Jettepett and GinnyWeasley09 for your reviews : ) And thank you to the guest reviewer, I'm so glad you enjoyed A Currency of Secrets and are enjoying this story too. I'm looking forward to the next story which is set back at Hogwarts again : ) _

So this chapter follows on from the last one, on the same day. The next few chapters will be within a day or two of each other, but they are also longer scenes, so I'll be splitting them over a few days. Enjoy : )


	18. The Last Cookie

**Friday August 12**

**\- Sirius -**

Sirius and Amelia were sitting on the balcony sharing a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates – they were curtesy of the hotel, but Amelia didn't need to know that. There was a cool breeze off the Nile and Amelia had consented to sharing the outdoor sofa. She had inched closer to Sirius throughout the evening and was now leaning against his side, their bodies touching ever so slightly. Sirius was using all of his self-control to not bend down and kiss her. Amelia would tell him (or show him) when she'd decided he had proved himself, and the surest way to ruin it would be to rush her. Sirius felt both frustrated and excited – having to win over a girl was hard work, but there was a thrill he just didn't get when he picked up chicks so easily.

He was debating the risks of putting his arm around her shoulders – would she see that as making an unapproved move? – and kind of enjoying the tension around such a small decision. Any other girl, he'd have had her appreciating his many talents by now. Amelia leant forward to get a chocolate, the breeze wafting her perfume over to him. Sirius was sure this anticipation would make it that much sweeter when he could finally have her – it had to, right?

"Padfoot!" came a call from the lounge.

Sirius stood up at once. That was James. Sirius wouldn't admit it, but he'd missed his best mate.

Sirius strode into the lounge. Peter, Remus and Andy had been playing cards – or at least, Andy had been beating the others at cards. Sirius frowned at the table – it looked like they'd been placing side bets on something. Peter looked guilty and Remus swept the piles of coins into his pocket.

James and Lily were standing in the doorway, looking dishevelled.

"Looks like someone had a good night," Sirius said, whistling.

"Right back at you," James said, winking as Amelia came in from the balcony, her hair obviously windswept.

Sirius noticed Andy demanding some gold back off Remus. Had they been betting that Sirius wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself? Sirius shot Andy a glare but was distracted as Amelia sat down opposite him. She was giving him a disapproving look and Lily had jabbed James hard in the ribs.

"We found out who's behind the matagot plot," Lily said, moving out of the doorway. James shut the door behind her.

"I'll get some snacks," Sirius said, trotting off to the kitchenette. When he returned with cookies, chips and pasties, Remus and James had duplicated the chairs and couches so there was enough seating for everyone. Lily and James were sharing a couch. Interesting. Sirius slipped in between Amelia and Andy casually. It was a tight fit and Andy stood up, sighing in annoyance. With a twist of her thumb she gestured Peter out of a chair. He took a seat on the floor, wide eyes fixed on Andy's wand hand.

"So, you solved the mystery?" Remus said to Lily, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, we were having dinner," Lily began, but Sirius choked on his cookie and said,

"You were _what_?"

James shot Sirius a _look_, but too late. Lily was already flustered and annoyed.

"We were _pretending_ to be engaged, as per our assignment-"

"What assignment?" Sirius said blankly. Remus was shaking his head urgently for some reason, and Andy rolled her eyes skyward.

Lily frowned deeply and turned to James.

"Ah, so we were having dinner at Abiza's," James said to the group, ignoring Lily's pointed stare.

Sirius whistled. "Abiza's. Swanky place. Expensive. Romantic."

"What are you, a tour guide?" James snapped, uncharacteristically impatient.

"Abiza?" Andy said thoughtfully. "Powerful family. Ancient wealth. I could see them plotting to rid Cairo of muggles."

"We saw a matagot there," Lily said. "It left with the three wizards. Or, at least, it did until it attacked us."

"You were attacked?" Remus said, startled.

"Did they see you?" Andy said, frowning.

"They were already gone," James said, in that reassuring voice he used to soothe chicks. "And we apparated out."

"But you haven't passed your test," Peter said. "You apparated into a Porta-loo-"

Sirius thumped Peter for James, since James couldn't reach him.

"Luckily, I'd passed my test," Lily said, her mouth twisted in a half-smile. "So there won't be ministry wizards swooping down on us today."

"That'll set a record then," Sirius said, grinning his impish grin.

"We'll have ministry wizards all over us if we go after the Abiza brothers," Andy said darkly, pouring herself some wine.

"We don't have to go after them," Remus said reasonably. "We just crack open the case and hand it to the ministry. They can do the going after."

"We still have to work out what they want with matagots," Amelia said, stealing the last cookie. Sirius eyes went wide in disbelief. No one stole the last cookie except him. Peter was gaping at Sirius, anticipating his usual reaction. With difficulty, Sirius took a deep breath and returned his attention to the conversation.

"Abiza," Remus was saying thoughtfully. "Weren't they involved in something nasty with Sphinxes in the middle ages?"

"Yes," Andy said slowly. "I thought that story was familiar. They could be up to old tricks."

"For those of us who haven't memorised the History of Magic textbook," Sirius said loudly, "would you mind enlightening us?"

James gave Sirius a sympathetic look and frisbeed him a cookie from his own stash. Sirius glared. No one should have a stash. Now that he looked, he could see James had taken an assortment of things from the collective piles on the low table, and put them on a plate between him and Lily on the couch. James saw his stare and tossed him a pasty as well, as compensation. It hit Sirius in the forehead and fell to the floor. Sirius dusted it off and took a bite. Let James pay him off – Sirius would still get him back later tonight. It looked like James finally getting Lily would be detrimental to their friendship – or at least to their joint snacking habits, which was nearly the same thing.

Sirius tuned back in as Remus finished reciting the textbook chapter.

"So, the Sphinxes turned on the wizards, and the plan failed."

"Obviously," Sirius said, as though he'd been paying attention. "Since muggles still live in Giza. And Cairo."

"So you think they want to try the same thing with matagots?" James said doubtfully. "They're not exactly dangerous, are they?"

"I wouldn't say that," Lily said slowly.

"They're immune to magic, remember," Andy added, stealing the last pasty, and giving Sirius an arrogant smirk as she did so. Sirius glared at her. Retribution later for her and James both.

"Yes, but also, they almost destroyed the population of a French village in the 1300s."

Everyone turned to Lily, mouths open.

"Did you also swallow the History of Magic textbook?" Andy said disdainfully. James cleared his throat, giving Andy the _look_. Andy, who was immune to looks and had been since before Sirius could remember, merely gave him the finger in return.

"No, its Mary," Lily said. "Mary MacDonald. She's staying in France for the summer and she's been writing to me about every piece of history she can find."

"Fascinating," Andy said, studying her nails.

"And the thing with the Sphinxes – the same thing happened with matagots. So many muggles were killed, they blamed the Black Plague."

Remus was frowning thoughtfully. "For the damage to be that severe, they would have needed a lot of matagots. Strategically placed."

Lily nodded. "They'd tried to use the matagots to spy on the muggles, but they turned magicless of course. So they had to pump a huge amount of magic into the village, which _did _turn the cats back into matagots, but it also sent them crazy."

Sirius had frozen, gaping in horror, his pasty halfway to his mouth. Andy was also staring at Lily intently, not moving a muscle.

"They 'pumped magic into the village'?" Remus said slowly. "How does that work?"

"It's a conductor spell," Andy said, her voice thinner than usual.

Remus frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"Mary didn't mention anything in her letter," Lily said uncertainly, glancing at James.

"That's because its very old, very dark magic," Sirius said grimly, recovering enough to finish his pasty.

"How does it work?" Remus asked, with the resigned air of one who wanted to get the bad news out of the way.

"It's like a boundary spell," Andy said shortly. "But with a conductor at the centre. You funnel pure magic into the middle and it flows through your conductors, filling up the designated area."

"How do you funnel magic?" Lily said, curious. Not nearly as horrified as she should be.

"You funnel it _out_ of a witch or wizard," Sirius said grimly. "Another ancient and depraved spell. Fatal, usually. Highly illegal."

"Unless you use a werewolf," Remus said in disgust. "Apparently its legal then."

Everyone turned to him questioningly, only the Marauders aware of how closely he walked to revealing something irreparable.

"Werewolves, goblins, merpeople," Andy said casually. "There are lots of ways to do it legally."

Sirius and James turned to her, furious at her dismissal, but Andy gave them an innocent stare. So either she didn't know Remus' secret and was being her cold-hearted self, or she had worked it out and was steering the conversation to safety.

Lily and Amelia seemed none the wiser.

"So, you think this Ibiza family will try this?" Amelia said skeptically.

"Abiza," Andy corrected. "And why not? I wouldn't put anything past them. They've been wanting the pyramids back for centuries. Only the Global Confederation of Wizards has been stopping them from getting it, too."

"So, they turn the cats back into matagots, they chase everyone out, then what?" Lily said.

"My guess? A boundary spell. Only those inside when its cast are able to re-enter the location. If they can clear Cairo, especially with a disaster, no one will be hanging around at Giza or the pyramids for long either. Everything will fall into the hands of the Abiza's."

Everyone was staring at Andy now, at the casual way she spelled out the encroaching disaster.

"How do we stop it?" Lily said, determination in her voice.

"Both the spells require an unbroken boundary," Remus said, looking visibly shaken, but more comfortable now on this intellectual ground.

"So we just have to break the boundary?" James said, pleased at the simplicity of it.

"We have to _find _the boundary first," Andy said. "What was it in France?" she asked Lily.

"Oh, er, stone walls, mostly."

"Yes, its usually stone or metal. Sometimes glass."

"So, we're going to destroy the walls of the city?" Sirius said, ready to go.

"Maybe," Andy said at the same time Remus said,

"No."

Andy shrugged. "If we can't find the centre point…"

"The centre point is out best bet," Remus said firmly. "If the boundary is broken the magic will leak out, but not necessarily quickly enough. If we destroy the centre point, the spell will be broken."

"So, what will the centre point look like?" James said, also keen to get moving. Like Sirius, he worked best when he had some action to take.

"It will be made of similar materials to the boundary – stone, metal or glass. It will be star shaped, each arm leading onto more stone walls or whatever-"

"There aren't that many stone walls in the city!" Amelia protested. "Are you sure this is what they're up to?"

"No," Remus admitted at the same time Andy said,

"Definitely." Andy ignored Remus. "What else would they be doing with the matagots? They're absolutely useless unless turn them back. And the only way to do that is to flood the area around them with magic."

"Or call them back," James said uncertainly. "You know, bring them back into a magical environment, like the hotel or-"

"Have you ever tried to call a cat?" Lily snapped. "They're not like dogs or hippogriffs. They go where they want."

"Er, sure, if you say so," James said, blinking under her intensity. Sirius rolled his eyes. So whipped.

"What we need," Remus said, catching everyone's attention again, "is to find the centre point. How many star-shaped apparatus can there be in the city? Once we find it, we'll know what the boundary walls are made of, and we can make a plan to destroy both."

"Or just tell the ministry," Peter said softly.

"Right. Good idea," Remus said, but no one heard him over Sirius and James' protests.

"We can handle it," James said loudly, while Sirius cried,

"What, you think Sirius Black isn't a match for the Abiza brothers? Just you wait."

"Are you finished?" Andy said baldly. James settled back into his seat, ignoring Lily's disapproving gaze. Sirius summoned a packet of chips from the kitchenette. "And no, cousin, I don't think you're a match for Aziz or Ali Abiza. You might be able to take Abu, perhaps. So it's a good thing you've got me."

Before Sirius could protest, Andy went on.

"If I were a wealthy wizarding businessman intent on clearing Cairo of muggles, I would hide my magical apparatus in the basement of one of my many hotels or restaurants. Shall we pair up and take one each?"

This time there was silence.

"What? Are you all scared?" Andy said innocently.

"If I understand you correctly," Remus said slowly, while Sirius and James blustered about how un-scared they were, how brave and courageous and ready to take on anyone. "You want us to break into the property of three very wealthy very powerful wizards, just in case we find a dark magic device in their basement?"

"Only two of them are wealthy," Andy said, looking at her nails again. "Ali has a gambling problem."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm game," Lily said, to the surprise of everyone there. "What?" she said, staring around at each person in turn. "If we don't stop them, they'll be setting matagots on every muggle in Cairo. This isn't a _game _anymore, is it? We have to do something, and even if you're all chicken, I'm not."

James was looking at Lily like she was the lost city of gold. Sirius chucked a bread roll at his head, but James hardly noticed.

"I'm with Lily," James said, blinking and turning back to the group.

"No surprises there," Peter muttered.

"Here's a list of their hotels and restaurants," Andy said, a blank piece of parchment filling itself in with a flick of her wand. "It's probably a good idea for you all to pair up, the Abiza's are dangerous. If we take two or three each we should be done by noon tomorrow."

"Meet back here then?" Sirius said, standing up, having memorised the first address. Too much talking. He wanted to _do _something.

"I'd recommend waiting until morning," Andy said drily.

Amelia duplicated the list. "For the others," she said, indicating the suite of rooms down the hall that belonged to the Hufflepuffs. Sirius had all but forgotten they existed.

Lily was standing up too. "I'd better get back to my room, too."

She and Greta were sharing with the Hufflepuffs.

"Or you could stay here," James said hopefully. Lily turned and walked out without giving him a response.

"Worth a try, Prongs," Sirius said. "Want to hit up a hotel now?"

James thought about it for half a second. "Sure."

"Your funeral," Remus said, stealing the last of the chips.

"Andy?" Sirius said, halfway to the door. Andy shrugged.

"Why not. You'll need someone to save your asses."

They were halfway down the corridor before Sirius remembered.

"Hey, what were you guys betting on before?"

"Whether you'd ruin your chances with Amelia before midnight," Andy said, no trace of apology in her voice. "Only Remus had any faith in you."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Sirius muttered, shoving her into the hallway wall.

"That's what cousins are for," Andy said, summoning a doorstop to hit him upside the back of the head.

Sirius pulled out his wand to retaliate but James slipped between them, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Relax Padfoot, I would have bet against you too."

"What, and that makes it okay?"

"Just means no harm no foul, right? Would you have bet I could keep my hands off Lily tonight?"

Sirius considered this for a moment. "Nah, you're right, you've got way less self-control than me."

"_What_?" James yelped. "I've had nothing _but _self-control with Lily."

"Yeah right, that's a good one," Sirius said, guffawing as they headed out into the night. "That's why I'm practically dating Amelia and Evans is still snapping at you."

"Oh really? At least I've _kissed _Lily."

"Yeah, well I-"

"Will you two shut up?" Andy snapped. "Are we covert intelligence or not?"

"Well, I dunno how intelligent Prongs here is-"

Sirius was a second too slow to duck Andy's stinging hex.

.

.

.

_Author's Note – thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for your review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter – it's so nice to have everyone back together again, even if not a lot happened. Will be some action coming up over the next couple of days though! This is the second last week of this story, and the climax is coming up soon._

_I'm looking forward to the next story when everyone is together again next term. Pretty sure I'm going to call it 'The Cost of Secrets'. _


	19. Lost Without You

**Saturday August 13**

**\- Andy -**

Andy had purposefully left one hotel off the list she'd given the Marauders and the Hufflepuffs. The Abiza brothers owned the hotel Andy had visited when she'd been accused of the illegitimate use of a hex two weeks ago. Of course, if she'd known it was Abu Abiza she'd hexed, Andy probably would have chosen a different establishment.

Andy was waiting outside Abiza's Luxury Hotel, hoping that someone else remembered it as well. Tonks had been the only one to search her out, and he might also remember the hotel – and it's name. If he did turn up, Andy didn't want him searching the place alone. While Abu Abiza might not be that dangerous, he would still be more than a match for a naïve Hufflepuff. And Ali or Aziz wouldn't even have to _try_ to defeat Tonks. So Andy was, for the first time in her life, waiting on a guy. Though, as seemed to be a regular occurrence with Tonks, it was mostly to prevent him getting killed.

Tonks and Andy hadn't seen each other since their fight last week. A part of Andy was still furious – how dare Tonks say she didn't respect him? How dare he say she had to change to be with him? But that secret part of her heart, the one she denied existed, was in despair. Had she lost Tonks for good? Was it even possible for her to be the person he wanted? And then she completed the thought circle back to anger – because she'd _known _the relationship could only ever end this way. She and Tonks were too different, from completely opposite backgrounds and beliefs. They were never going to work. So why did it hurt so much?

Andy had resolved nothing in the last few days. But what she did know was that she couldn't let Tonks walk into the Abiza's hotel alone. So here she was, as the sun edged closer to noon, waiting for a naïve Hufflepuff who probably wouldn't show up anyway. Would he even have seen the name on the hotel when he came to find her last week?

And with that thought, a golden haired Tonks strolled into view. He saw Andy and frowned. For a moment she thought he might just walk away, but then he marched up to her.

"I should have known you wouldn't let me do anything alone." Tonks' voice was grim and distant. Andy controlled a flinch. The Ted she knew, the one who always had the secret smile, who was always trying to read her deepest thoughts, who was sure there was some good in her – that Ted was gone.

Andy tilted her chin up.

"If you get killed, it's just a mess I'll have to clean up."

"Is that all it would be to you?" Tonks demanded.

Andy grit her teeth but outwardly she just rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Hufflepuff. I wouldn't let anyone go in there alone. That doesn't make you special."

It hurt Andy to talk like this to Tonks, but it would have hurt more to admit her feelings to herself, to show how much it hurt for Tonks to act like they'd never been closer than frenemies.

"I don't need your protection, Black."

The use of her last name stood out vividly to Andy. She felt a sudden compassion for Tonks, for all the times she'd reverted to calling him by his last name.

Andy scoffed, keeping up the act. It wasn't hard – she'd been playing this role since childhood. "Everyone needs my protection. Nothing like growing up in a Black household to hone your magical reflexes. Are we going in, or not?"

"Your arrogance is unparalleled."

Andy shrugged. "Only because it's the truth. I look down on all of you equally. Pureblood, muggleborn, it makes no difference to me."

Tonks glared at her. "That might be your worst apology yet."

"Perhaps," she conceded, mockingly thoughtful. "Take it or leave it."

"Is this all a joke to you?" Tonks demanded.

"No," Andy told him, feigning intense sincerity. "We're about to enter the property of a highly dangerous family of wizards. You're the one who wants to have a lovers' quarrel on their doorstep. I'm the one who wants to get us in and out alive."

"That's it, I'm leaving."

Andy growled silently. "Tonks, wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. "Look, this _is _dangerous. Dark humour is how Blacks get around that, okay?"

Tonks turned back, a glint in his eye. "Get around what?"

"The danger."

"The fear?" he countered, and Andy understood the amused gleam in his eye now.

"No," Andy snapped. "Blacks don't feel fear."

"That's highly unlikely."

"Look, I'm not afraid of a trio of interbred wizards."

"Then what _are_ you afraid of?" Tonks took two steps closer. He was looking intently into her eyes, searching for something.

"Nothing," Andy snapped, but it came out breathier than she'd intended.

"Try again," Tonks whispered, taking another step towards her.

Andy was studying his warm brown eyes, wanting this moment to last.

"What are you afraid of?" Tonks said softly, and Andy knew he would only accept the truth. Her heart felt heavy and a flood of panic raced through her as she considered the answer. She couldn't tell him the truth. It was too revealing. It made her too vulnerable.

"Andy?" Tonks prompted, his eyes narrowing just a little. He wouldn't wait forever. A minute stretched out. It hurt to have him so close now, knowing he was about to turn and walk away. That she could never give him the sorts of truths he wanted. Or could she? What was it worth to keep him?

"Losing you," Andy whispered, almost involuntarily. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Tonks confirmed, barely breathing.

Andy took a deep but silent breath. This took more courage than waking a sleeping Bellatrix.

"Yes."

Tonks' eyes brightened just a little and he opened his mouth to reply. Andy, heart pounding, got in first.

"It's dangerous in there, Tonks. How would I tell your parents if I lost you to some Egyptian curse?"

Tonks took a step back, a small amused smile on his face.

"Indeed," he said, letting her off the hook. 'For now,' his eyes said clearly. Well, Andy could deal with that later. Her heart jumped a little at the idea – excitement and dread in equal parts.

"Well, then," Andy said, brushing down her jacket. "Shall we enter?"

"Lead on," Tonks said. So she did.

They went through the lobby and down a back corridor. The trick was walking tall, as though you owned the place, as though you had every right to be exactly where you were. It wasn't hard. Blacks were raised to believe they owned the world.

Incredibly, they didn't run into any staff. They found the kitchen, deserted, and then a giant closet of linens.

"Where is everyone?" Tonks whispered from behind her.

"Maybe they've been sent away…"

Andy noticed a narrow door set into a deep archway. It was locked magically, with a certain degree of skill, but a trio of spells she often used on Narcissa's bedroom door opened it easily enough.

"Andy," Tonks hissed, "are we meant to be breaking in?"

"Did you think they'd leave the door to a secret magical apparatus wide open?"

"Shouldn't we get the others?"

Andy paused. It was sound advice, but they were here now.

"Let's make sure we've got something first. It could just be an illegal dragon egg market or something."

"Dragons?"

Andy ignored him and went silently down the narrow stone stairway beyond. It was dark and musty, but there was light coming from below.

A sharp cry pierced the gloom. It was too high pitched to be human. Ted jumped in shock, his shoes shuffling loudly on the stone.

"Stay here," Andy hissed, darting silently down the stairs. And there it was – a goblin tied to a chair, the apparatus, and a bored Abu Abiza, clearly left to guard things until his brothers arrived. And three matagots, twining their way towards her, their bright green eyes easily picking her out of the gloom. Abu hadn't noticed her. She might still be able to get out and warn the others.

Andy slipped back up the stairs, the three matagots darting after her. She all but ran into Ted on the stairs.

"Climb," she hissed, and was relieved when he jogged up the stairs. They reached the hallway and Andy slammed the door in the faces of the matagots. "Let's go," she said to Ted, grabbing his hand and heading for the lobby. But Ali and Aziz Abiza were strolling in through the front doors, a pair of matagots flanking each of them.

"Not good," Tonks moaned.

While Andy could have matched wands with either of the Abiza brothers, she knew Ted couldn't. And she couldn't take them both on by herself.

She reached for the beginning of the disapparation spell, but she met a wall of magical resistance. They were trapped. New plan.

"This way," she hissed, pulling Ted after her to the stairs.

"Then what?" Ted demanded, streaking up the second flight after her.

Andy didn't have time to answer. Her eyes were darting from side to side, looking for an escape. Maybe they could slip into a hotel room and… and what? Jump out the window? Hide? The Abiza brothers would track them down easily.

A menacing chuckle rose through the floor, echoing magically off the walls.

"I knew you'd be trouble, little Black."

"Andy!" Ted cried, as they rounded yet another flight of stairs.

"We have to reach the roof," Andy hissed back. The spell shouldn't be able to stop them disapparating from there.

They raced up three more flights and skidded to a halt at the door to the roof. Andy motioned Ted to get behind her. He shook his head, becoming suddenly gallant. Andy didn't have time for this. She was the better duellist and would be more able to shield or take a hit. Tonks was insisting, so she hit him with a mild stinging jinx in his left arm – not his wand arm. He hissed in pain and withdrew. Andy sharply pulled the door open, wand raised, shield up.

No spells came flying at her. She couldn't see any wizards, or even any matagots. Andy peered out, ignoring Ted's pants of pain behind her. The roof was deserted, a flat expanse broken up only by a few muggle boxes and devices.

"Come _on_, Tonks," she said impatiently, dragging him behind her by the wrist.

Andy reached again for the disapparation spell, but to her horror still found it blocked.

"How do you bespell thin air?" she raged, casting her eyes frantically around for the source of the spellcraft. In the centre of the roof was a miniature tower with a long metal rod sticking up from the centre. Andy strode over hopefully, but was disappointed. It was certainly conducting magic, but nothing that was preventing their escape.

"Oh, well done," said Ali's magical voice. "You've uncovered our plot. Now be good children, and stay right there for a moment. We'll be right up."

"Andy!" Ted hissed again, and she whipped around to face him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to find a way out of this."

"Yeah, well, I've found a way out," Ted hissed back.

Andy turned around in surprise. Ted was standing next to a large muggle capsule-like device.

"What is _that_?"

"It's a helicopter."

"Come again?"

"A helicopter. It flies."

Andy stared at it blankly. It didn't move. "It's broken."

"No, we get in it and I fly it."

Andy considered risking her life in a muggle flying contraption with a Hufflepuff she'd never spoken to until three months ago.

"You go. I'll hold them off."

Ted crossed his arms, all chivalrous again. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I'd rather die fighting."

"I'm not going to get you killed. Let's go."

Ted climbed up into the capsule and hit a few buttons. The giant metal arms on the roof began whirring loudly, creating a strong wind. Ted leant down and held out a hand for hers. The door to the roof opened and two matagots and Ali Abiza stepped out onto the roof. He laughed when he saw them, and the matagots started threading their way closer. Andy threw up a ring of fire but she knew it wouldn't hold them.

"If you stay, I'm staying," Ted said firmly. Andy was sure she could take two matagots and Ali Abiza – well, relatively sure – but could she do it while protecting Tonks? Probably not.

Against her better judgement, Andy swung herself into the capsule. Ted jabbed some buttons.

"Okay, let's go," Andy said, watching the matagots and Ali step through the flames. Ted pulled at a lever.

Nothing happened. Ali was laughing again, raising his wand. Andy hissed in frustration. She was a sitting duck in this capsule, no way to duck or dodge or get behind him.

"Ted!" Andy hissed.

"Hey, I learned to fly one of these last year. Just… a different sort. The buttons are in the wrong places."

Andy threw a blasting spell at the hotel roof, causing a cave in between the helicopter and the matagots. One fell in, hissing and spitting, but the other kept on coming. If it made it into the capsule, they would be in trouble.

With a sudden lurch, the helicopter jolted upwards.

"Hey!" shouted Ali, as dumbfounded that the capsule could move as Andy felt.

"I've got it!" Ted cried, pulling another lever. They leant dangerously to the left, Andy scrabbling to hold onto her seat.

"If I die," she shouted, "make sure my family gets _none_ of my possessions. Sirius can have it all. But not my wand. Or my robes. Or my solid gold-"

The helicopter righted itself and rose steadily. As the roof fell away below them, Andy clenched her hand around her wand, trying to think of any levitation spells that would keep something this large in the air if the muggle lifting system failed.

Ali threw some curses after them and Andy managed to shield them until they were out of range, hanging out of the doorway, holding on with her left hand for dear life. She was shaking when she finally turned around and sat in her seat. The open sky in front of her was not comforting.

"Andy, look!" Tonks said, pointing back at the roof.

"Don't you need to hold onto that lever so we don't crash?" Andy demanded, her voice higher than usual.

"There are wires connecting the Abiza tower to other places. See where they connect to. If we can find the centre point, where they're funnelling all the magic to…"

"I'm not leaning out of this thing!"

"Well I can't look _and _fly it."

"That's comforting."

"I mean, I can't look at the ground but-"

Ted cut himself off, raising both hands in wonder.

"Ted, the lever!"

They dropped a few feet and Andy blanched.

"The wires are made of metal!" Ted said, turning to her, realisation in his eyes.

"And we're made of breakable parts!" Andy hissed, gesturing frantically to the lever.

"Relax, my cousin taught me to fly. I mean, he was a bit drunk at the time, but it's like helicopters prefer a bit of a casual hand."

Andy blinked at Ted in horror.

"Are you in _shock_?" she demanded. "Maybe I should take over."

"You said Blacks cope with fear through humour. Just thought I'd lighten the mood."

"I'm not _scared_," Andy protested. "I'm furious about your lack of-"

"Sure. Whatever. If you're not scared, look down and see if you can find a big star shape made out of scaffolding."

"Scaffolding?"

"Yep. Also made of metal. And all over the city, right? Even though we haven't seen any work being done. I bet there's a ring of it around the inner suburbs – a boundary. If you can find the centre, we can-"

The helicopter suddenly jumped as though charged by a dragon. They'd been hit from below by a blasting spell.

Holding tight to her seat, Andy looked down.

"I found the centre point," she said. From the middle of the scaffolding star, Aziz Abiza glared up at them, his wand raised to fire again. Andy cast as large a shield as she was able, but it started fading at the corners at once. It needed too much power to keep it up.

"Ted, we need to get out of here!" Andy shouted. Aziz fired again and her shield melted away. Andy shot a stunner at him, but with the movement of the helicopter, she missed. Aziz's next spell hit the tail of the helicopter, sending them spinning. Ted's head slammed into his door and it flew open. Ted slumped dangerously sideways, unconscious. Andy grabbed hold of her seat with one hand and Ted's arm with the other.

Then, coming to her senses, she let go of her seat and snatched up her wand from where it had fallen to the floor. She cast a levitation spell, praying that this would work. Their descent slowed slightly, but it was an unwieldly hold she had on the helicopter. They tilted one way and then the other, like a drunken sailboat. And they were still falling.

Andy peered out of her side and found the ground was much closer than she'd thought. Gritting her teeth in concentration, she took them sideways and managed to avoid getting skewered on the collection of scaffolding. The helicopter landed with a bump in the middle of the road.

Andy jumped out and cast a dome of protection. Aziz Abiza was standing further down the road in the middle of the scaffolding, making complicated movements with his wand. He had no attention to spare for the helicopter right now. Which meant, fortunately, Andy could see to Tonks. Of course, unfortunately, it meant the Abiza brothers had begun their plan. Andy tried not to think about the chaos that was descending on the city right now.

Jumping back into the capsule, she pulled Ted upright in his seat. He was unconscious but breathing. There was a thin trickle of blood coming out of one ear. That was bad. Andy had never paid much attention to healing spells, and right now she regretted that decision. But her mother had given her one piece of advice she'd memorised. 'If you can't do anything else, use a freezing spell. It will slow the deterioration.' Andy cast the spell easily then looked on helplessly as the frozen Ted Tonks. Her heart swelled with so much panic it hurt. She needed to get Ted to a healer. What would she do without him?

A now familiar, high pitched cry echoed outside the helicopter. Andy grit her teeth. Aziz had set more matagots on her. Immune to magic. The dome of protection wouldn't keep them out. What she needed was help. What she needed was the Marauders.

Andy pulled Sirius' mirror out of her pocket.

"Cuz," she said urgently. "We found the centre point. It's just down from the marketplace. Hurry up and get here before I get skewered by a pack of cats."

"On it," Sirius' voice replied. A wave of relief surged through her.

Then Andy dropped the mirror, drew her wand, and jumped down to meet the hissing felines. Magic might not work on them, but it would still work on everything around them. She levitated a muggle post box and threw it at the nearest two. They ducked out of the way, spitting.

"Bring it on," Andy growled. "You're messing with the wrong Black."


	20. Stupefy, Relashio or Run

**Saturday August 13**

**\- Sirius -**

It was chaos on the streets. In the main street outside the hotel were half a dozen matagots, as large as tigers, fur standing on end, eyes red, hissing at muggles and wizards alike.

"Get clear!" yelled a ministry official, shooting a stunner at a matagot that had turned to pounce Sirius and Amelia. The stunner hit the huge black cat and instead of stunning it, the matagot doubled. Now there were two.

Sirius jumped in front of Amelia, blasting one matagot backwards with a cry of "Relashio," but the other landed heavily on his chest, sending him sprawling backwards and raking claws down his torso.

A garbage can came flying from nowhere and knocked the cat off him. James jogged up, giving Sirius a hand up.

"Thanks Prongs," Sirius panted. His shirt was sticky with blood.

"Time to go, I think," Remus said sharply. The matagot Sirius had cursed was now even larger, and it was leading two more matagots towards them.

"Get out of the city!" the ministry official cried, trying a levitation spell on his own matagot, to no effect.

"The Abiza brothers are controlling the matagots," Amelia yelled at the official over the noise of hissing and yowling. "If we can find them, we can-"

"Just get clear," the official shouted back. "The ministry has this in hand."

He ducked behind a parked car as the matagot leapt at him. Sirius grabbed Amelia around the waist and pulled her along for a few steps before she fell in beside him, sprinting down the street. There were some things too important to trust to the ministry, and that didn't seem to change with the country you were in.

James led them down a side street and Remus cleverly blocked the end behind them by duplicating a piece of wall. They were safe from the matagots behind them, but that wouldn't prevent attacks by their deranged brethren.

The streets ahead of them were filled with panicking muggles and confused wizards and witches. Most tried some sort of spell on the matagots, with the result that the cats were duplicating and growing at an astonishing rate. After two or three failed attempts, the wizards disapparated out, leaving the ministry and muggles to deal with their mess. The intermittent popping sounds were getting on Sirius' nerves.

"A courageous lot, aren't they?" he demanded, tossing a mailbox at a matagot that was chasing some muggle children.

"Fear brings out the worst in most of us," Remus panted, putting up another wall behind them as they turned into an alley.

Sirius was leading them through a series of zigzag shortcuts to the marketplace. He kept being stymied by even more scaffolding that had appeared seemingly overnight, but his sense of direction kept them on course.

And then they turned a corner and hit the marketplace itself – except there were no stalls to be seen. Only a mess of scaffolding with a wizard in the centre. And, for some strange reason, a muggle helicopter off to the side.

"Sirius!" Andy yelled. She was fighting off three matagots and drenched in sweat. Two of the cats peeled off to face Sirius and the others.

Edgar Bones ran over to help Andy, while the Marauders banded together, pushing Lily and Amelia behind them.

"I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right," Sirius said to James, who nodded. "Remus, Peter, watch our backs."

This was their usual tactical deployment, though it felt a lot more real now than when they used it to teach uppity Slytherins a lesson.

Sirius and James began levitating anything they could find at the matagots to keep them at bay. Peter muttered nervously behind them, his wand shaking in his hand.

"Prongs," Remus cried from behind them. James and Sirius turned for a split second. Remus was pointing at a wire above them. Sirius turned back to the fight, only half listening.

"This is where the magic is being funnelled from. If we can break the wire, the matagots should begin to recover."

"You can't break the wire!" shouted the wizard in the centre of the scaffolding. "It's a spell of my own creation."

"Then we'll eliminate you and it will stop working!" Sirius shouted back, stepping forward. He was met by two hissing matagots.

"Oh, this is silly," Remus snapped impatiently. He waved his wand, brow creased, clearly using a non-verbal spell. The ground around the matagots rose up in a wave and crashed back down, forming a dome of rock over them. They could still hear hissing from inside, but the cats were unable to get through the solid walls of their prison.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius muttered. James was looking wide eyed at the dome, clearly thinking along similar lines.

Near the helicopter, Andy immediately copied the spell, trapping her own matagot. Instead of running over to join the Marauders, she ducked into the helicopter. It was only then that Sirius realised Tonks was missing. Was he alive?

"_Now_ can we get this guy?" Sirius said, stepping forward. He and James forced an opening in the scaffolding, to the cries of protest of the wizard inside. But when they tried to approach him, they met a solid invisible barrier.

"Ha!" said the wizard. "Another spell of my own creation. No one is crossing that barrier, muggle or magical, doesn't matter."

Sirius fired off several spells against the invisible wall, including a few barely legal variants, but it made no difference. He kicked it for good measure, but only got a sore toe.

Lily and James were sneaking around the back, hoping to get behind the wizard. Maybe if they all struck from a different angle…

But the wizard was done playing. He paused in casting his intricate spells and locked eyes with Sirius. Sirius raised his wand, ready for a duel. But the wizard turned in an instant, sending a wave of magic at Lily and James. James shielded a second before impact, and tried to include Lily too, but the spell knocked her flying.

"Lily!" James yelled, scrambling after her. But his retreat was cut off by another wizard.

"You're in a mess, Aziz," the new wizard called over his shoulder, his wand trained in James.

"Shut up, Ali," Aziz snapped, eyes focused on Sirius. "The spell is nearly complete. Just deal with the brats and we'll have the city soon."

James was already duelling Ali. Andy appeared from nowhere to fight at his side. Remus and Peter closed in around Sirius as they squared up to Aziz.

Amelia and Edgar had disappeared. Hopefully they'd gone for help.

.

.

.

**\- Lily -**

Lily woke up slowly. Her head hurt. She was lying on a hard surface – paving stones? There was a mix of noises around her, some close, some further away. She heard the frightened whinny of a horse. The sun was hot. Lily rolled onto her side, blinking against the bright light. Where was she?

Then the yowling of a matagot brought her to her senses. They'd been fighting the wizard and he'd cursed her. Lily looked around sharply for her friends. They were further down the street, duelling the wizards. There were matagots circling as well.

They were wasting time. They would never break the spell if they couldn't disarm the wizard. But, Lily remembered, her heart sinking, he was protected by a spell no wizard or muggle would walk through.

The horse whinnied again, and was answered by another horse. Lily looked around and saw a pair of cart horses tossing their heads nervously. Tethered nearby was a saddled horse, standing calmly, flicking its tail.

An idea formed in Lily's mind. No muggle or wizard. But a horse? A muggleborn witch on a horse?

Lily didn't have time to wonder if it was a good idea. She approached the horse slowly and it seemed to accept her readily enough. Lily dragged over a garbage can and stood on it to get the height needed to mount – this was a muggle police horse, no little white pony. Biting down on her nerves, Lily swung herself into the saddle. The horse didn't even move.

Trying desperately to remember all the things James had taught her – heels down, gentle on its mouth, keep your weight centred for balance – Lily turned the horse towards the scaffolding and the wizard. As they walked closer, Lily realised she'd need the element of surprise to make it through.

Gripping the reins in clenched fists, Lily nudged the horse into a trot. The skipping movement of the horse nearly unseated her. With another nudge they were cantering – smoother but faster. Lily tried not to look at the ground speeding past beneath them. 'Eyes up, you've got this,' James voice rang in her mind. Good advice from what felt like forever ago.

They were approaching fast. The horse jumped a fallen light post Lily hadn't even seen and she nearly lost her balance, gripping the saddle just in time. They flew past the helicopter and into the ring of scaffolding. The wizard barely had time to look up before they bore down on him, the horse not even feeling the barrier. It broke the spell.

The others acted fast, tossing the scaffolding aside, sending stunners at the wizards. In the chaos the horse bucked a little, but then James was there, soothing it, helping Lily down. She was shaking, but James' embrace was warm and safe.

Ministry officials arrived, confused, angry, relieved, and everything in between. After some hurried explanations from Edgar, James and Remus, they took the wizards into custody.

Then all of the Hogwarts students were all portkeyed to the hospital, where Lily was whisked off to have her head examined and chivvied into a bed. A healer presented her a sleeping draught, despite Lily's protests that she was fine. James walked in like he owned the hospital and took the potion from the harried junior healer, with a firm but soothing smile. The young man gave in and left the room.

"Lily," James said softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Mmm," Lily said, feeling a bit dazed now that she was lying down in a quiet room.

"You were really brave today."

"So w' you," she mumbled. Her vision blurred for a moment. Maybe she had a concussion after all.

"I'm going to sit here all night," James told her, his voice serious, his eyes gentle. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

"You nev' leave m' alone," Lily grumbled, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

James chuckled softly.

"So it seems to me like the healer might be right, and some sleep might help you heal."

Lily muttered something indiscernible, even to her ears. James handed her the sleeping draught.

"You'll stay with me?" Lily forced the words out clearly. The idea of being alone in a foreign country, a foreign hospital, after everything that had happened made her shiver.

"A dozen matagots couldn't drag me away."

Lily rolled her eyes but stopped half way because it made her vision dance. She took the sleeping draught and leaned back, exhausted. She turned her eyes to James. His soft hazel stare met hers, and he smiled gently at her.

"I'll be right here."

Lily's eyes closed and she drifted off.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: Nearly at the end now, only three scenes to go!_

_Thanks to Jettepettet and UnicornHazel for your reviews! _

_And yes, Andy is underage, but I'm sure, when this is all over, she'll be able to convince the ministry that this was indeed a life and death situation, and face no consequences. Partly because she's a Black, but also because they'll have the criminals in custody and a host of witnesses about the matagots._

_See you all next week for the finale! : ) _


	21. Andromeda Rising

**Saturday August 13**

**\- Andy -**

Two medi-wizards had side-long apparated Ted away moments after the ministry officials had arrived on the scene. The rest of them had been forced to sit down and answer a stream of repetitive questions.

Andy, not about to waste her time like that, had found the lead investigator and twisted some truths about the connections of the Abiza brothers. No reason she couldn't make their dastardly plot work to her benefit. When she returned to the main group, they were being asked almost identical questions to when she'd left.

"As we've already told you all we know at least twice," Andy drawled, but Sirius nudged her hard with his elbow.

"We'll get out of this faster if we cooperate," Sirius hissed under his breath.

"Blacks don't _cooperate_, especially not when Ted's grievously injured."

"Just a few more questions, Miss Black," said one official testily.

"Oh really?" Andy said drily. "And here I was thinking you could only think of three questions, so you were repeating them to appear to be doing your jobs."

The lead investigator swaggered over and Andy crossed her arms, ready to face up to anyone if it would get her to Ted's bedside sooner.

But James was done as well. He stood up, one hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Sir, our friend hit her head hard during the confrontation, she really needs to see a healer."

"Yeah, and I was kind of mauled by the matagots," Sirius put in. The investigator raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

" 'Kind of' mauled?"

"Yeah, and I feel like I might lose consciousness any moment," Sirius added, his tone making it sound like a threat.

The investigator paled. Perhaps he was imagining the lawsuit he'd have on his hands if he kept a Black from medical attention and he fainted.

"Very well then," the wizard said sharply, turning to his deputy. "Arrange a portkey for the children to St Olliwell's. I think we've got everything we need. But," he said, turning back to face them, "no leaving Cairo without permission."

"Why not?" Andy demanded. "We solved the damn case for you. Do you think we're suspects now?"

"Andy, _shut up_," James hissed. "We're going to the hospital, alright? Don't rile him up."

Andy huffed in a most undignified way, but she didn't care. She'd better see Ted soon, or someone was going to get hurt.

Ten minutes later, they were presented with a portkey in the form of a small cardboard box. One swirling nausea-inducing ride later, and they landed in the foyer of a stark white hospital.

"Three o' five from the Marketplace," called a witch with a clipboard. "Step this way please. We'll triage your-"

"Where's Ted Tonks?" Andy snapped, laying a firm hand on the witch's clipboard.

"Er, I," the witch said, hesitating.

Andy opened her mouth to begin threatening – it was quicker than name-dropping – but Remus sidled over.

"He would have come in half an hour ago, also from the Marketplace. Head injury, unconscious."

Adults tended to trust Remus, and the medi-witch was no exception. She softened and checked the clipboard.

"Room 205, but you'll need to come this way first for-"

But Andy was down the hall before the witch could open her mouth.

She had to find a flight of stairs and dodge a stern looking healer who had a thought to stop her, but Andy found room 205 easily enough. She slipped inside and shut the door in case anyone objected to her presence.

Ted was lying in a narrow bed, eyes closed, snoring lightly. He could be merely sleeping if he wasn't so pale. There was a large bruise on his right temple, the skin broken in places. Andy stepped up beside him, barely breathing. If the healers couldn't wake him up, was there any hope? A sob rose in her throat, startling her. Andy didn't _sob_. The feeling was unfamiliar and uncomfortable. She pushed it back down, but found her eyes were wet. She was suddenly very grateful to have to room to herself.

Ted stirred just a little. Andy found there was a stool beside the bed and sat down. Nervously, she reached out for his hand. It was warm, the skin smooth, just as she remembered. Though maybe a little too warm? Andy frowned. Maybe she should get a healer?

"Hmmm?" Ted said, stirring again. He blinked his eyes open. Andy's heart was in her throat again.

"Tonks?" she murmured, leaning closer.

"Ted," he grumbled, frowning adorably.

"No, Andy," she corrected him, squeezing his hand, then feeling foolish. She tried to remove her hand from his, but Ted tightened his grip.

"Stay."

"Alright," Andy said, wrapping her fingers around his once more.

Andy wasn't sure how to put her tumult of feelings into words, so there was silence for a few minutes. Ted was slowly waking up. The healers must have given him a short-term sleeping potion – just enough for some deep rest so they could check in with him about other symptoms. That meant the healer would be in soon and they might not have much more time alone for a while. Andy should say something, something she really meant, but why did her thoughts refuse to be ordered into words?

"You were right," Ted mumbled. He was looking at the ceiling, and Andy was pretty sure by his tone that he was doing it to avoid meeting her eye.

"I'm often right," Andy replied automatically.

"It's too dangerous," Ted sighed. "I wouldn't have lasted a minute against that wizard on the roof, and you said he was the easiest of the three."

Andy swallowed. She didn't have anything positive to add. But she also didn't like where this was going.

"I couldn't protect my family from any of the Blacks, could I? And if they're as crazy about blood supremacy as these Egyptian guys… Andy, I just can't put them at risk."

Andy's heart clenched at what Ted was saying, but she still had an ace up her sleeve.

"You shouldn't have to, now," she said, straightening her back. "I convinced the lead organiser that the Abiza brothers had some ties to Voldemort, which was why they targeted me in the first place. Its only a matter of time before Voldermort tries to recruit the Black family."

"How does that-"

"_And _I pointed out that Voldemort's followers are going to be rather unhappy about our interference. I suggested some protection for our muggle families might be in order – unless he wanted to deal with the bad press of muggle deaths the ministry didn't care to prevent."

Ted just blinked at her. Andy frowned the tiniest bit. Had she said something offence to muggles again? It was hard to keep track sometimes.

Then Ted's face slowly warmed to that half-grin he wore as his resting face, then brightened into something a bit larger.

"So, you're saying, no witch or wizard will be able to hurt my family?"

Andy hesitated. "I'm saying there will be a warning spell placed around their house. Aurors will be alerted if something's not right, and apparate in to check. It should allow time for your family to be whisked away from… the threat." Andy hesitated but knew she had to be completely honest. "It should be effective my parents or Voldemort's supporters, but if you actually piss off Voldemort and he comes to your house himself, that's not covered, sorry."

Ted attempted a chuckle. "Well I'll try not to piss off Voldemort then."

There was an awkward pause.

"Are you saying you still want to be with me?" Ted said softly.

"Yes," Andy said. Then, "If you still want to be with me."

Ted sighed.

"I do," he said slowly. "And I don't."

Andy's heart plummeted.

"You don't?"

Ted tried to sit up, failed, and waved away her attempt to help him.

"Andy, I… I really _really_ like you. But I don't like _all _of you."

"Ted, you were right," Andy said, not caring about her pride right now. "I shouldn't talk about muggles that way, or define what makes a real wizard-"

Ted waved his hand and Andy reluctantly halted her apology. Would Ted ever give her the chance to complete it? Or was this good bye?

"If I don't like all of you, is it right to make that your problem?" Ted said, looking away from her. "You're a strong, fiercely independent young woman, with your own ideals and beliefs and values. Who am I to tell you that you have change?"

"But I want to change-"

"You didn't before we met, did you?"

Andy hesitated. Apart from refusing to use the word mudblood, and silently acknowledging that muggleborn Lily Evans was the best witch in her year, Andy had been very similar to every other pureblood she knew. And she was fairly sure that wouldn't have changed at all if she hadn't met Ted.

Ted was still speaking, sounding thoroughly miserable, but determined.

"I can't ask you to forget all of your heritage, ignore your upbringing, and change the way you think, just for me. It's not respecting who you _are_. What sort of a relationship dictates-"

But Andy was done listening.

"Tonks," she said firmly, and was glad when his eyes slid to hers at the authoritative tone. "You are the best person I've ever met. Being around you makes me want to be a better person. Do you hear me? I _want _to change. Don't you dare tell me I have to live without you just because you think I shouldn't have to change."

But Ted's look of apprehension had changed to one of amusement.

"I wouldn't dare tell you anything of the sort, Andromeda."

Andy blinked in surprise. She liked the way her full name sounded on Ted's lips. She took a step forward, then paused.

"How are you feeling?" she asked awkwardly. Was that something she should have asked earlier?

"Just come over here and kiss me," Ted chuckled. Andy happily complied.

After a few blissful minutes, they heard footsteps heading for Ted's door. Ted pulled away.

"Unless you're suddenly ready for public displays of affection and announcing our dating status, you should take a step back."

Andy grinned at him evilly. "Are you ready for those things?"

Ted shrugged. "Yeah, but not if you're not-"

But Andy bent over and kissed him soundly. The door swung open and Andy thoroughly enjoyed the shocked gasps of the Hufflepuffs. Then Sirius gave a loud wolf whistle and Andy straightened up, scowling Sirius to silence.

There was some awkward foot shuffling from the large group of Hogwarts students at the door. None of them dared meet Andy's narrowed eyes. Then Amelia Bones broke the silence, pushing her way to the front of the group.

"As long as we're making announcements," Amelia Bones said, turning to Sirius in front of everyone. He gave her his cocky grin as though he knew exactly what was coming. Amelia frowned and put her hands on her hips, and Sirius rearranged his face into something vaguely innocent.

"It's not too late to back out," Andy drawled.

Sirius gave Amelia his heart-melting smile and Andy rolled her eyes.

"No, even if he's a bit of an idiot, Sirius has proved that this isn't just some little holiday fling," Amelia said, unable to hold in a smile. "So, it's time we made this official. Sirius Black, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Does that mean I get to kiss you?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

Amelia chuckled and hit him on the arm. Andy felt it was a mistake to believe Sirius hadn't meant the question. In Andy's experience, her cousin was just as shallow as he appeared. If Amelia wanted to believe Sirius could change-

Andy stopped her thought dead. Would Sirius believe that Andy could change? Probably not. So which of them was right? Maybe she was doomed from the start and-

Ted reached out for her hand and cleared his throat.

Sirius had bent down to kiss Amelia and looked up, thoroughly annoyed.

"What?" he demanded.

"As pleased as I am for you both, perhaps you could find your own room? This one's occupied."

Sirius opened his mouth, ready with a crass reply, but Edgar Bones shepherded Sirius rather forcefully out the door, and the others followed. The door closed behind them. Ted turned to Andy with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Now that we're alone again…"

Andy hesitated reluctantly.

"Ted, what if I can't change?"

Ted waved away the question. "You can. You've already started."

"But what if-"

"Andy, do you _want _to change?"

"Yes, but-"

"For right now, that's enough. Now, I believe I was injured saving your life. Who was it who said that Blacks always pay their debts?"

He was grinning at her and Andy couldn't help smiling back. She gave in.

"How would you like to receive your payment, Mr Ted Tonks?"

"You could start by kissing me."

Andy chuckled and moved closer. "Gladly."

And for the first time, Andromeda Black got to kiss Ted Tonks without anything hanging over their heads. They were both in this together, fully committed, fully in love – not that either of them would admit that out loud – not just yet.


	22. Two Owls, One Promise, No Parties

**\- Lily -**

Lily woke up slowly. The room was gloomy. She felt her heart clench for a moment – where was she? And then she felt a warm hand holding hers. Lily looked down. She recognised James' hand even through the gloom. And sure enough, when she looked up at the chair beside her bed, there was a messy-haired James Potter snoring softly, his chin resting on his chest, legs stretched out towards the bed, almost falling out of the chair.

The hospital room was tiny but there was only one bed – hers. Lily appreciated the privacy. Maybe Sirius had used his family name to get an upgrade.

And then it all came rushing back – being attacked by matagots on the street, duelling the Abiza brothers, trying to get close to the central wizard, being thrown backwards, and riding the police horse through the magical barrier. And James. His steady hands gripping her shoulders, holding her close, keeping her safe.

Lily wanted that feeling again. She squeezed James' hand. His head jerked up.

"Wassit," he muttered then took a sharp breath. He went to run a hand through his hair, such a deeply ingrained habit, but stopped when he felt his hand in Lily's. James' eyes, which had still been half shut, sprang open.

"Lily," he said, much clearer now. He leaned toward her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"You stayed," Lily said quietly, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

James dragged his chair closer to the bed. "Of course," he said, as though there had never been any other alternative. "I told you I would. I'll always be there for you." He cut himself off and shook his head. "Sorry, that sounded corny. I'm still waking up."

"It sounded like you meant it," Lily said softly. James locked eyes with her, in that deep intense stare he used to read her soul.

"I do," he said, his voice filled with layers of meaning.

Lily looked away from that intensity. She noticed a bed in the room beside hers.

"How's everyone else?" she asked, feeling selfish for not asking straight away. "How's Tonks? He was unconscious…"

"They revived him but gave him a sleeping draught. He should be awake soon. No lasting damage."

"Right. Good. Everyone else?"

"Just fine," James said, smiling reassuringly.

Lily nodded and looked out of the window. Having James this close felt both wonderful and a little disconcerting. Did he have to look at her like she was the most precious thing in the world?

"So, I figure you owe me dinner," James said casually, leaning back in his chair. He was still holding her hand.

"Oh really?" Lily said, turning back to face him. This interplay was familiar, easy. "How do you figure that?"

"Well," James began, rubbing his jaw. "There was our dinner at Abiza's that was interrupted. I believe you said you were paying."

"I said you weren't paying for me," Lily corrected.

"Same thing," James said, waving a hand dismissively. "And there's the small fact that I saved your life."

"I beg your pardon?" Lily demanded.

"I said-" James began. Lily rode over him.

"You didn't save my life. I saved _yours_. I saved everyone by breaking the barrier."

"Well, even ignoring the fact that I shielded you-"

"_Failed _to shield me," Lily put in. Then wished she hadn't. She could read James well enough by now to see the flash of pain and guilt the comment caused. It was there and gone in an instant, and James kept speaking as though he hadn't felt anything.

"I think it's important to ask, 'Who taught you to ride in the first place?'"

Lily snorted. "Yeah, because you knew I'd need to ride a horse to save your life?"

"Well, it's a very useful skill," James said earnestly. He held a straight face for a full second before Lily's disbelieving amusement caused his grin to break through. "So, is that a thank you?" he asked seriously.

Lily weighed her words carefully, drinking in the depth of feeling in his eyes under the playful grin.

"It's a: 'I'll allow you to buy me dinner when we get back to England'."

James froze and just blinked at her.

"Earth to James," Lily called softly, mocking.

"Lily, did you just ask me-"

"Wait!" Lily said quickly, holding up her hands. "If you make a big deal about this, I'll take it right back. I'll deny I ever said anything."

"Right," James said just as quickly. "Of course. I was just confirming that we're actually, like you know, dating." His eyes were as wide as saucers, even if he'd forced his voice to be casual.

"We're going to dinner," Lily said firmly. "I didn't say we were dating."

"Yeah, but, dinner is, like, a date, right?"

"Dinner is dinner, and if you can't-"

Lily was cut off by an owl swooping into the room. Lily expected it to be for her – it was her hospital room after all – and her heart clenched painfully. Would it be news from home? Had her mother forgiven her for missing her dad's funeral? Were there more problems? Or was it Petunia being a bitch about-

But the owl flew straight to James. James sat up straighter in his chair, surprised, and took the thick parchment envelope from its beak. The owl hooted once and flew off again. Lily recognised the green ink.

Lily expected James to put the letter aside – after all, it was just a Hogwarts letter and Lily agreeing to go on a date with him was a sort of pinnacle of his teenage life – but James weighed the letter in his hand, eyebrows coming together in puzzlement. He ripped the letter open and tipped it upside down with a flourish. Out came two pieces of folded parchment – and a red and gold badge. James held it up, face lighting up in awe. Lily could read the words 'Head Boy' and felt a sort of numb shock creeping over her. James' jaw had dropped, but now he turned to Lily, grinning hugely.

"Are you sure it's not-" Lily began, but was interrupted by the entrance of one Peter Pettigrew, who threw open the door, whooping with excitement.

"Guess what we just caught Andy and Tonks doing?" he cried, but stopped dead at the look on James' face. Peter's eyes darted down to the badge and back up to James' face, his expression a mirror image.

"Prongs!" he gasped, clearly feeling none of the same disbelief as Lily. "You're Head Boy!"

"I know, right!" James said loudly, bouncing to his feet.

Peter bounced on his heels for a moment, looking like James' younger brother. "This is _amazing_!" Peter declared. Then he darted out to the hall and shouted down the corridor.

Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Edgar Bones flowed into the room, Peter leading them.

"Look! Look!" Peter cried, pointing to the Head Boy badge with a shaky finger. "James is Head Boy!"

Sirius let out a very loud whoop and descended on James with a ferocious bear hug. James fought him off and they wrestled mightily or a moment. Lily rolled her eyes. Boys! The ways they showed affection…

Lily glanced at Remus and was just in time to see him rearranging his features into a celebratory smile. Lily, who'd been going to ask James if he was sure the letter hadn't been for Remus, understood his disbelief. But when Sirius finally let go of James, Remus was quick to step forward and slap him on the back, offering his own hearty congratulations and adding, clearly in jest,

"Dumbledore must be balmier than we ever thought!"

"He'll regret it soon enough!" Sirius said, all but cackling as the new opportunities this afforded paraded through his mind.

"Well done James," Edgar said, oddly formal. "A worthy successor." James surprised Lily by solemnly shaking Edgar's hand.

"I've got a great predecessor to live up to," James said. "I'll do you proud."

"So, does this mean we're having a party?" Amelia asked from the edge of the group.

Sirius whooped loudly again and all but leapt through the crowd to give her a sideways hug. "I like the way you think, Miss Bones. Who's the luckiest guy in the room, then?" He raised his eyebrows at the rest of the guys, and Lily, seeing Amelia's blush, realised she wasn't the only girl to have given into her Marauder pursuer.

"I'd say James is," Remus said lightly, "seeing as he's just become Head Boy."

"I'd say I am, actually," Edgar disagreed, "as I've just finished being Head Boy. A lot more work than it looks-"

"Enough of that nonsense!" Sirius interrupted loudly, enthusiasm leaking from every pore. "What we need is party food. Moony, Wormtail, you're on savouries, Edgar, can we trust you with sweets? If you've got half the sweet tooth Amelia does, you'll be just fine. And that leaves me and my girlfriend," he squeezed Amelia around the shoulders, "to take care of drinks. Meet back here in half an hour?"

Before anyone could reply a healer burst into the room.

"Just what is going on in here?" she demanded, glaring around at them all. She caught sight of Lily and pointed dramatically. "This girl needs _rest_. Out, all of you!"

Sirius squared up to her, ready to protest, but she turned a beady eye on him. "_Out_."

Sirius subsided and Lily was sure he was planning a way to have the party he wanted anyway.

The healer herded James out with the others. "I'll be back soon," he promised Lily as he left.

The healer sidled over to Lily, muttering as she used a variety of spells to check her over.

"You're doing fine dear," she said, her tone reassuring as she addressed Lily. "A bit more rest and you'll be ready to go home this evening. Drink this, it's a Restorative Draught. You'll feel back to full strength in no time."

Lily accepted the beaker of potion. It tasted like weak lime cordial. The healer took the empty beaker back and slipped from the room.

Lily settled back against her pillows. The shock of James being made Head Boy was wearing off now, but it was still a real puzzle. Lily had been sure Remus would get the badge. What reasons could Dumbledore have for choosing James?

Lily knew James, like Sirius, could charm most of the teachers, even Professor McGonagall at times, but Dumbledore had always seen through him. Sure, James had done a good job of leading and mentoring the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he'd been faithfully tutoring students in Transfiguration for a couple of years, even if most of them were attractive witches. And yes, he defended younger Gryffindors from bullying Slytherins, and he stood up for muggleborns, but he'd spent a lot of time bullying Slytherins himself, from his first day at school. Though, Lily admitted reluctantly, he'd been doing a lot less of that in sixth year.

Lily was interrupted in puzzling out the conundrum when a second owl flew through the open window. It landed lightly on the quilt over her legs and offered her the letter in its beak. Lily blinked at it. A letter with green ink. Lily's breath caught. She took the letter with shaking fingers. It was heavier than usual. Taking a deep breath, Lily slit it open. Inside gleamed a gold badge. Lily ignored it, hoping it might disappear, and took out the letter.

"Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you of your appointment as Head Girl for the duration of the 1977-78 school year. Congratulations. Enclosed is a list of-"

Lily put the letter down, a sinking feeling in her gut. The owl hooted at her, confused by her reaction, and spread its wings.

"Wait," Lily said desperately. But too late, the owl had already cleared the window. "But I don't want to be Head Girl."

Maybe she could write to Dumbledore and tell him he'd made a mistake. Between the loss of her dad and NEWT exams and Head Girl duties – right now Lily felt like she'd collapse under the weight of it all. But what would she tell Dumbledore? She couldn't even begin to craft a letter about her dad's death – putting the fact into words felt too final, even to someone as understanding as Dumbledore.

Lily heard James' voice outside the door. She stuffed the letter back into its envelope and hid it all under her pillow. She'd worry about it later.

"Absolutely not," the healer replied, her voice rising. "This girl needs rest."

"But I was in there all night and-"

"Well then you're definitely not going in," the healer said, sounding affronted.

"No, I mean, we were just sleeping together – just sleeping," he corrected quickly, but too late. Lily could hear the healer puffing up from the tone of her voice.

"Young man!" she began.

"No, look," James said desperately. There was a pause.

"Oh. Well." The healer sounded a bit calmer none. Another pause. "I suppose, if we can't trust the Hogwarts Head Boy, who can we trust? But no kissing!" the healer snapped as James opened the door. "We had to break up two other Hogwarts students a moment ago. Disgusting. In a centre for healing!"

James let the door shut behind him. Lily tried to arrange her face into a cheerful smile.

"This Head Boy stuff is proving useful already," James said, sauntering in. The badge was pinned to his shirt.

James took the seat beside the bed again. He glanced at Lily's face and must have seen through her because he at once damped down his own smile.

"Hey, Lily, I didn't mean to make a big deal about it."

Lily blinked at him, confused. "What?"

"About being Head Boy. But I'm sure your letter is on its way right now." He gave her a smile.

"Lucky me," Lily muttered darkly.

"What's that?" James said, leaning forward.

"Nothing," Lily said quickly, leaning back on her pillows to ensure the letter was well hidden.

"Are you feeling okay?" James said, getting the tiny crease between his eyebrows that meant he was concerned.

"I'm a bit tired," Lily lied, clutching onto the excuse. The Restorative Draught had actually quite lived up to its name.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. You should get some sleep."

James settled back into his chair, his heels tapping the ground softly.

"James," Lily said, exasperated. "Sirius is planning a party. You should go."

"Nope," James said, grinning lopsidedly at her. "I said I'd stay with you, and I meant it."

Lily sighed in frustration. What she needed was some time alone. Too much had happened in the last week, and as much as she loved James' company, and the security it brought, she also just needed space.

Lily turned to James and found him still half-grinning, his eyes wide and cheerful, with a depth of patience one rarely saw in James Potter. He really did love her. And he trusted her completely, Lily could see it in the openness of his expression. She grit her teeth. And just how many secrets was Lily hiding from James right now?

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" James said, going to get up.

"Actually, I think I just want to be alone for a while."

"Oh," James said, surprised. He recovered quickly. "Of course. I'll be just out in the hall if you need me. I mean, if you need anything. The healer said we couldn't-"

"James."

"Right. Sorry. I'll be right out here."

"Go to the party, James."

James paused, looking right into her eyes. He hesitated. "If that's what you really want…"

"It is." James' face fell and Lily's heart fell with it. "Just for today," she added, and James perked up a bit. Lily gave him a smile.

"Okay, well, I won't be long. I'll be back before you wake up. And Tonks is just in the next room. Andy's probably back in there too, I don't know many healers who could keep her out for long."

Lily raised her eyebrows as James babbled. He stopped himself.

"Right. Well." He headed for the door but stopped before he opened it. "Lily," he said quietly, half turning to face her."

"Mmm?" she said, still feigning tiredness.

"I'm really looking forward to dinner with you, when we get back."

Lily smiled, soft but real. "Me too, James. Me too."

James grinned at her and left the room, a new spring in his step. Lily couldn't help but grin. Despite all the problems she faced going into seventh year, she felt that James Potter definitely wasn't one of them. He might even be part of the solution.

.

.

.

_Author's Note: That's it! The End! Finale! _

_Until the next story anyway. See details below._

_For a short story this took longer than I expected to complete. Thanks to everyone who made it to the end, your reading support is greatly appreciated! : ) _

_A special thanks to GinnyWeasley09 for your regular encouragement, thanks for always having a kind word to say! _

_Thanks also to __Jettepettet__ for your ongoing support, you've been with me from the start of this journey and I appreciate it! _

_And thanks to UnicornHazel, you wrote several reviews and I value them all : )_

_._

_._

The Cost of Secrets

Summary:

Lily – Lily is keeping secrets from everyone. She's lost her father, she never wanted to be Head Girl, she's determined to get an Outstanding on every NEWT, and she's drowning trying to do everything perfectly. Not to mention she's dating James Potter. Will he make everything harder, or will he be the solution to her distress?

Andy – Andy has taken over from Bellatrix as Queen of Slytherin. She swore she'd never inherit the stupid social title, but that was before she took her relationship with muggleborn Ted Tonks public. Now, to protect him from the rest of Slytherin House, Andy will have to fight Artemis Avery and his seventh year gang for the right to rule. But a Black never shies away from a fight.

The Marauders – James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are ready to live it up for their last year at Hogwarts and rule the school. But when someone starts poisoning random muggleborns, the Marauders step up to solve the mystery. Will they solve the case before the poisoner succeeds in removing the biggest target - the controversially appointed muggleborn Head Girl, Lily Evans?

.

.

I'm really looking forward to writing The Cost of Secrets. It will be great to be back at Hogwarts and I love writing the Marauders and Co when they're altogether and bouncing off each other.

So the next story will be a bit longer than this one and will span term one of their seventh year. I intend to post six days out of seven, starting mid-November and ending mid-December, in time for our Christmas and their Christmas holidays (though I might post some fluff at the end for Christmas, depends how writing-fatigued I am lol). As you can tell from the summary, I'll be focusing mainly on the Lily/James and Andy/Tonks storylines, though Sirius features fairly heavily too, leading the mystery-solving charge.

Let me know if there's anything you've loved and want to see more of, or anything new you'd like to see in the next story. I'm taking a week off then planning from the start of October, so get in quick if you have any requests.

Thanks again for reading my story and making it to the end, I appreciate every one of you! : )


End file.
